She Will Be Loved
by BurntBreadAndShinyPearls
Summary: Modern Day. Officer Mellark has a hard time believing that he holds importance. It was branded into his mind that he'd never be good enough. He ends up saving a girl with grey eyes, and he doesn't even know it. She's in an abusive relationship, and he's the one who can help her by showing her she can be loved. Maybe she'll be the one to help him, and show him his importance.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hello, readers!**

**This is my fourth Hunger Games fanfic, but my first Peeniss one. This first chapter is a little short, but I promise if you readers like it, I will make the rest longer. I just wanted to see who would like this idea.**

**Summary:**

**Officer Mellark has a hard time believing that he holds importance. It was branded into his mind that he'd never be good enough. What if he ends up saving a girl with grey eyes, and he doesn't even know it? She's in an abusive relationship, and he's the one who can help her. Maybe she'll be the one to help him, and show him his importance. Modern day AU!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games. :)**

* * *

_Oh, Peeta,_ I think to myself. _Why are you doing this?_

Why did I choose to be a Police Officer? Is it because I like helping people.. or is it because it makes me feel important? My whole life I was degraded by my mother while my father and brothers sat around doing nothing. Nothing. At. All. Is this why even at the age of twenty-three, I question if I'm good enough for anyone, anything?

"Mellark," a voice snaps me out of my life's questioning. I look up from my desk to see my partner-roommate-best friend, grinning while leaning against my door frame. "We've got ourselves a call,"

* * *

My hands clutch the steering wheel of our assigned cruiser. The sirens wail and flash as I drive down the mostly bare street save for a few cars. The great thing about Los Angeles is that it doesn't snow in our winter months.

"So, what is it?" I ask Finnick referring to the 911 call we were assigned.

Finnick shifts in the passenger seat and runs a hand through his bronze hair. "Neighbours called. Said they heard yelling and screaming from the house beside them." He says and then adds, "They may have hinted at domestic abuse."

I turn down a street, and average looking houses line the left and right. Stucco walls, wooden roof shingles. Finnick points to a house on my right, and I turn off the sirens. We pull up to the curb, then hop out of the cruiser.

Finnick and I approach the front door, and he raises his fist to the door. He raps the door a few times, and we wait. Muffled voices come from behind the other side, and finally it opens. A man with brown, wavy hair, and a kind face stands there. Though his face is kind, his eyes are cold, and dull.

"Can I help you.. officers?" The man asks kindly, yet there is an edge to his voice.

I clear my throat, and loop my thumbs through my belt loop. "I'm Officer Mellark, this is my partner, Officer Odair," I motion to Finnick. "We here because a call came in. There were reports of yelling-"

"With all due respect, Officer.. Who called these reports in?"

Before I can tell him that I am not allowed to disclose that information, a cross between a cry and groan comes from inside the house. The guy licks his lips, and looks between Finnick and I nervously.

"May we come in?" Finnick asks coolly. The guy's eyes show panic and he goes to close the door, but Finnick sticks his foot in the way. "Does it look like I'm dumb?"

The guy gulps, and Finnick pushes past him into the house. I follow behind, and close the door on my way in. The guy's eyes nervously look between us and the stairs. Finnick gives me a nod, and I head up the stairs while he stays with the guy.

I climb the set of stairs, and decided to start with the room that has the lights on. My hand rests on my gun holster just in case. Slowly, I push open the door and the room is a mess. Objects are strewn all over the floor, a desk is flipped on its side.. and then _someone _catches my eye.

A woman, around my age, is slouched against the light brown wall. Her raven coloured hair cascades around her shoulders in a wavy mess, and I notice a few bruises running up her arms. I take a step forward, making her head lift in a weak attempt to see me. The thing that stops me in my tracks, are her steely grey eyes. They captivate me, and as I look over the cuts, bruises and what-not that litter her body I think, _She is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on._

Like approaching a wounded animal, I take small steps toward her. When I get closer, I crouch and reach a hand out to her. She doesn't take it, but just sits there and stares at me.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" I ask, and then notice blood flowing from her temple. I reach on my shoulder for my radio, and speak into it. "_Officer Mellark. I need medical assistance at 78 Panem Drive._"

I look back at the girl in front of me, and try again. "Can I ask for your name?"

Her eyes slightly narrow, and I twist my lips to the side when I realize she isn't going to answer me. I look behind me, and then I hear a beautiful sound.

"Katniss.." she starts slowly, but then says more firmly, "Katniss Everdeen."

_Katniss... isn't that a plant?_

"Like the plant?" I ask her. If she was surprised at all by my knowledge of her name, she masks it pretty easily with a simple nod. I offer my hand again, "Medical assistance should be here any minute. Can you get up?"

She tries to push herself up off the ground, but a groan of pain escapes her. Acting on my gentleman-like reflexes, I reach out and catch her underneath her arm pits. Hesitantly, she puts an arm around my torso since she can't reach my shoulders, and I have a supporting arm around her shoulders. I slowly guide her out the room, down the stairs.

Upon coming into sight of the guy and Finnick, Finnick's eyes widen. He turns to the guy and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, shoving him up against the wall. The guy's eyes flicker from Finnick to Katniss.

"Did you do that to her?" Finnick growls dangerously. The guy stays silent, and then Finnick flips the guy so his back is facing Finnick. "You'll be placed in custody until further notice." He says as he locks the cold, dull-eyed guy in hand cuffs.

I lead Katniss Everdeen past the guy and out the door. Just in time, medical help arrives. I see the familiar dark hair, green-eyed paramedic come toward us. Finnick's going to kick himself for missing her.

"Annie," I say as she approaches Katniss and I, "I'm glad they sent the best paramedic."

Annie lets out a chuckle and shakes her head. "Trying to score brownie points for _Officer Odair_?" I grin, and before I can answer, she tends to Katniss. She examines the gash on her temple. "Oh my, this is quite the wound.. We should get you to the hospital."

Katniss barely nods and then Annie guides her to the ambulance. I follow them to the ambulance because I'll need to question Katniss later.

* * *

I sit opposite of Annie in the ambulance while Katniss lays on the gurney in the middle of us. Katniss complained and said that should could take care of herself, but Annie had none of that.

"So," I say and look at Annie. "Finnick is gonna be pissed that he didn't get to see you."

Annie raises her eyebrows and scoffs. "Peeta, he isn't fooling me. I know he's a player!"

Forgetting about Katniss Everdeen, I keep talking. "Annie, come on! Give him a chance. He's actually a good guy,"

"You're kinda obligated to say that. He's your best friend,"

"Please, give him a chance! One date," I plead, ignoring Annie's eye roll. "I don't think I could take another day of him going on about your hair, eyes, smile, and then repeat, and repeat and _repeat_."

Annie narrows her eyes, and then sighs. "Fine. But, if it turns out awful, it's on _you_, Mellark."

I give her a thumbs up with a smirk, and then turn my attention to Katniss. She lays there looking very uncomfortable.

"How are you feeling, Miss Everdeen?" I ask her.

She scowls, and I'm a little taken back. But, I try not to let it get the best of me.

"Awkward," She mumbles while fidgeting with her fingers. I notice that her knuckles are white with scarred tissue, standing out against her olive skin. She notices my staring, and covers them. "I don't need help."

I run a hand through my hair. "Well, unless you want your head to bleed out.."

"Peeta," Annie says, giving me a warning look. "I suggest you stop talking."

I lift my eyebrows and look at her dubiously. Annie smirks, and I narrow my eyes at her.

_Well, then._

* * *

"Officer?" A voice comes from the door to the hospital room. I look up to see a nurse. "You may talk to the patient now."

I smile and nod. I walk over to the door that the nurse just came out of, and head in. When I walk in, I see her sitting on the hospital bed, but she wears her normal clothes instead of a hospital gown.

"Miss Everdeen?" I clear my throat. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

She shrugs her shoulders, and I pull out my notepad.

"Who was the guy that was in that house?" I ask her. She doesn't answer, and I nervously rub the back of my neck. "Okay.. did he physically assault you?"

She just stares at me like I'm a nuisance. I run my tongue over my teeth as I wait for an answer. While I wait in the silence, I look over her face; the bruises are still evident, but the gash on her temple is cleaned and covered by a patch of gauze. I honestly think that she's so beautiful..

_Focus, Peeta._

I tap my notepad a few times with my pen, feeling slightly frustrated. "I'm sorry, but don't you want to take action? Don't you want to stick it to that bastard that did this? You deserve to do that. You seem very-"

She sends a nasty glare my way before heading to the door. As she opens the door and turns around the face me – making her hair whip her face – with a harsh voice she says, "You don't know anything about me. Stop with your stupid questions, and leave me alone."

The door slams shut, and I stand there, extremely confused. I was just doing my job.. Sure I added in my own opinion, but I didn't think she'd blow up on me. As I walk out of the room and see a flash of dark hair, something in me is intrigued.

Something in me finds myself highly fascinated by her. Another part of me is slightly worried by her.

Katniss Everdeen is certainly somewhat of a wonder to me. A wonder that I want to get to know..

* * *

**a/n: Like I said, it was kind of short, but I wanted to see what you all thought of it. If you guys like the idea, I will definitely be writing longer chapters.**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

**I have great ideas for the chapters that are coming up. :)**

**Also, I have a CatoxKatniss fanfic, ****_Never Say Never._**

**And, a MarvelxKatniss fanfic, ****_The Art Of Love._**

**Review, follow, favourite. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Eighth Wonder

**A/n: Hello, awesome readers!**

**I cannot thank you guys enough for reviewing, following, favouriting. It blew me away! So, thank you. I'll be doing shout outs to my reviewers next chapter. :)**

**Also, a big thanks to Toastandsugarcubes05. She is an amazing writer, and she made me want to post this story. She has started a Catoniss Story called ****_Once Upon A December._**** Check it out. It's amazing.**

**I made a picture cover for this story, so go look at it! It's messed up though.. Image Manager distorted the picture, so it looks weird.. But, you'll most likely understand why that is the cover, after reading this chapter.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Finnick paces in front of the television, and I try to look around him. But, he just keeps walking back and forth..

"Finn, I'm trying to watch Cake Boss!" I complain.

Sure, Buddy Valastro is annoying, but his cake creations are kind of genius.. His five foot cakes are impressive, and I would never be able to pull that off. Except, I prefer simple cakes with meaning, so I guess it all works out.

This show is terribly addicting...

Finnick walks over to the mirror that hangs by the door to our apartment, and ruffles his hair, then pats it back down. He smiles at himself in the mirror, but then it quickly turns into a frown. He proceeds to tug at his light brown crew neck sweatshirt, and patting his dark jeans.

With a bewildered look, he turns to me. "Do I look okay?" he asks nervously. "Is my hair too messy? Not messy enough? Does this smile look okay?" He flashes a smile which holds none of the Finnick Odair charm.

I roll my eyes and turn off the TV. "Run a hand through your hair," I instruct. Finnick does as I say, and I grin. "Wow, I've never seen you this worked up over a girl."

"Peet, this isn't just _a girl_. It's Annie Cresta!" Finnick exaggerates, and I shake my head while slipping my sneakers on. "Where are you going? Do you have a _date_?"

I laugh at how ridiculous that sounds. Me? A date? Yeah, okay. Maybe I could get a date, if only I got _her_ out of my mind.

"No. I don't," I say while shrugging on my grey hoodie, and putting my black and purple LA Lakers snapback cap on my head. "I'm just going out."

My best friend looks at me skeptically, but ultimately shrugs it off. "Okay. Well wish me luck!"

"Good luck," I call out as the door closes behind me.

* * *

I walk down a sidewalk, past stores, and restaurants. _Where am I going?_ I shove my hands in my pocket as I keep walking to an unknown destination. My feet take me by a smiling mother and her son, resurfacing memories. Memories of when my mother would tell me I wasn't loved, or when she'd beat me.

I shake the memories from my mind.

_Okay, Peeta, close your eyes and the first place you look at is where you'll go._ I close my eyes momentarily, and they re-open to a small, run down looking pub. With a shrug, I head off into the direction of the pub. I push through the dingy doors, and a home-like scent hits me. The space is poorly lit, making the corners dark. The pub has a small bar area lining the whole left wall, and wooden tables are set around the rest of the room. Only few of the tables are occupied by older citizens.

This is just what I need: A quiet, un populated place to think. I head over to the bar area, and slump down on a stool that's at least in a somewhat lit area. My chin rests on the palm of my hand, as I stare at the cup coaster on the counter top.

A hand waves in front of my face, and I look up. A woman with shoulder length brown hair and wide honey-coloured eyes wears a smirk. Her smirk looks vicious.. _She _looks vicious, but also pretty.

"What can I get ya?" She asks while wiping the counter with a cloth.

I bite my thumbnail, and then say, "Uh, do you have tea?"

She stops wiping the counter, and stares at me. "_Tea? _You came _here_ for tea_?_"

"Yes," I say slowly.

"Who comes to a bar for _tea?_" She asks with incredulity.

I look behind me at the sparsely occupied tables. With a smirk on my face, I reply, "Well, you shouldn't be complaining. By the looks of it, you could use the business." The bartender girl just gives me a glare.

She ducks down and comes back up with a packet of tea. She puts the tea bag in a mug and then pours water from a heated jug. The bartender goes to pour some sugar in it, but I stop her.

"I don't take sugar in my tea,"

She raises her eyebrows and then sets the mug in front of me. Absentmindedly, I turn the cup from left to right between my hands. The bartender leans on her elbows while staring at my face, which is a little unnerving. I bring the mug to my lips and let the warm liquid slide down my throat.

"So, what is it," The girl starts, "Sexy with a soft side? Or handsome with a quiet, rebellious side?"

I give her a confused look which makes her smirk widen. "Uh.."

"Johanna, quit harassing the only customers we have," a vaguely familiar voice comes from my right. I look up in that direction, and my heart beat speeds up. Her eyes lock with mine, and she immediately stops talking.

"Hey, brainless, you're not the only one who likes tea!" The bartender, who has been named Johanna, calls out.

I take a quick sip of my tea. "Katniss Everdeen," I say with a smile. "Good seeing you again,"

She barely acknowledges me, and sets her lips in a thin line before busying herself. I lower my head and my fingers trace the edge of my hat. When I raise my head again, I notice a TV on the wall behind Johanna. And the one thing I love just as much as Cake boss, is on; basketball. I see that the two teams are the Los Angeles Lakers versus the Los Angeles Clippers.

Johanna notices my eyes are glued to the television. She snorts, "Lakers fan, are ya?"

They change the screen back to the ESPN announcers, so I look back at her. "Well, if the hat wasn't a give away," I grin. My stomach grumbles, and I realize that I haven't eaten all day. "Have any food?"

"Yeah, we have some five-star meals.." Katniss mumbles from behind Johanna. I chuckle, and when Katniss looks over her shoulder at me, I swear that a smile almost graces her lips.

_What I would do to see her smile.._

"We have fries, wings, popcorn, peanuts.."

I cut Johanna off. "I'll have all of those. It's game day."

She rolls her eyes, and heads to the _employees only_ door that Katniss came through a few minutes ago. I finish off my tea, and Katniss notices. She comes over to retrieve the mug, and I feel giddy. Upon closer inspection, I notice that her temple has healed quite nicely, and you can barely tell a gash was there. Well, actually you can tell that it was there, but without it gushing blood, you hardly notice!

I open my mouth to speak, but she speaks before I do. "Think the Lakers will beat the Clippers?" She asks while not even looking at me. Her eyes stay trained on the counter that has already been cleaned.

"Yeah. The Lakers could destroy any team."

Her eyes flick up to mine for a split second before she looks away, again. "They _could. _But they don't."

I raise my eyebrows and scoff. "Are you a Los Angeles Clippers fan?"

This time, she looks me dead in the eye. "I told you before, I'm not answering your questions." And with that she walks back to the _employees_ _only _door, disappearing.

What just happened...?

Seconds later, Johanna comes out with a tray of food. She places it in front of me, and I quickly grab a handful of fries. The basketball game starts, and I don't take my eyes away from the TV as I eat. I absently switch from eating fries, to popcorn.

_43-32 _for the Los Angeles Clippers nearing the end of the second quarter. I slam my hands down, and jump off my stool when the Clippers sink another lay-up. I pace in front of my stool, and throw my hands on my hips. I heave a big sigh, and look at Johanna.

"Did you see that?" I ask with a loud voice. "The Lakers just left the lane for a lay-up wide open!" Johanna snorts, and smirks at my distress.

"Hey, keep it down!" An older man yells from one of tables behind me.

I turn to him, and say, "Keep it down? I'll keep it down when the Lakers get their shit together!" My head snaps back to the television, and I glare. _Stupid Clippers.._

"Never thought I'd hear that come out of Officer Peetie's mouth," A teasing voice calls out.

I turn around to see an almost identical copy of myself except for his slightly darker hair and hooked nose, in contrast to my light hair and straight nose. He walks over to me, and I momentarily return back to those memories. The ones where he sat there and watched as I was abused. Sure, he could've stood up for me, but he would suffer a beating; not as brutal as mine, but a beating, nonetheless. And for that, I cannot hold it against him.

"Ryan," I say with a grin. I give him a brotherly hug and he returns it. "good to see you, brother." I motion to the tray of food, "Care to join me as the Lakers slowly drive me to the brink of insanity?"

"Sure," he smirks, and grabs a handful of peanuts. Ryan's eyes catch Johanna as she watches us with a thoughtful expression. He reaches his hand over the counter. "Hi, I'm Ryan Mellark. You are?"

She ignores his hand, and snaps her fingers. "Go figure," she says, then, her eyes light up and her grin returns. "That sexy with a soft side, and rebellious hottie are brothers." she makes a motion toward Ryan's arm which has a tattoo. "Right?"

I nod, and Ryan just stares at her. She reaches out her hand. "I'm Johanna Mason," Ryan shakes her hand, and then she sticks her hand out to me. "Never caught your name, sexy with a soft side."

"Peeta Mellark," I say as I shake her hand. "And how do you know that I'm not rebellious? Maybe I have a tattoo, also." I challenge with a smirk.

Johanna lets out a bark of laughter. "Yeah, okay. You come into a pub-slash-bar and ask for tea," She retorts, then with sarcasm adds, "I'm sure your whole body is just inked with tattoos."

Just as she says the last part, Katniss comes out with her dark hair cascading down her back and it nearly takes my breath away. I notice the way her black v-neck tee fits perfectly against her skin, and judging by the way she tugs at the bottom, it makes her uncomfortable. She walks over to us, clearly avoiding my eyes.

What did I do?

"The dish washer broke down again," She informs Johanna.

Johanna groans, "Shit. I don't know how I'm going to fix-"

"Well," Ryan interjects with a grin. "I could fix it.. For the price of a date,"

I snort at his attempt to ask Johanna out, which earns me an elbow in the ribs. I end up chuckling when Johanna's face contort.

"Did rebellious hottie, Ryan Mellark, just blackmail to fix my dish washer with a date?"

Ryan flashes her the charming Mellark smile, and says, "Sure did. Unless you don't want to go on a date.." He trails off, but then smirks. "Then you'll just have to wash your dirty dishes by hand."

When Johanna sends Ryan a scowl, I burst out into laughter. Katniss, Ryan and Johanna all give me weird looks, and though Katniss is straight-faced, her eyes betray her by showing slight amusement.

I put my hands up in surrender. "I'll just excuse myself.." I say as I get up from the stool, and head to the restrooms on the other side of the room.

When I walk in the restroom, I stare at the mirror on the wall. And the same thing happens every time I do.

_You're useless._

_No one will love you._

_Nobody cares about you._

_You're a waste of a life._

I close my eyes and will the thoughts to go away. But my mother's voice echoes in my head. I'll never be good enough, and everyone knows it.

My hand spins the faucet, and I splash the cool water on my face. After drying my face with some paper towel, I take one last deep breath and open the restroom door.

_Cool and collected, Mellark. Cool and collected._

Only one person sits at a table in the far corner. The rest have cleared out, and I notice that Ryan and Johanna are also gone. I grin as I think about Johanna agreeing to go on a date with him. My eyes look at the wall where the bar is, hoping to see Katniss so I can talk to her. When my gaze lands on her, I feel my teeth clench.

That guy is here. The guy with the cold eyes from five days ago. The guy who I highly suspect is responsible for Katniss's injuries. The guy who I will beat up if he doesn't remove his grip from Katniss's wrist.

"Let go of me," Katniss tells him with a firm, cold voice. "Marvel, let go."

Marvel.. so that's his name.

"C'mon, Katty." He says and it almost comes out in a slur. Katniss clenches her jaw, and doesn't move. Marvel's face twists in anger. "Just stop... stop being such a _bitch_."

And then the sound of skin coming in contact with skin rings through out the room. Marvel has a red imprint of a hand across his left cheek. Katniss just slapped him and I feel myself smile a little. I stop smiling when Katniss winces, and I look at the death grip that this Marvel guy has on her wrist.

"Let me go," She says while tugging her arm, but it's no use.

"She said to let her go," I say in a low, deadly voice as I stand a foot or two behind Marvel. Katniss locks eyes with me, and her grey orbs give me more courage.

Marvel turns around, letting go of Katniss's wrist. He takes a step closer to me, and I smell alcohol on his breath. From the corner of my eye I see him clench his fist, and slowly bring it up.

"I suggest that," before I can finish, his fist comes into contact with my jaw. My head snaps to the right from the impact of the punch. "You don't punch me." I finish with a metallic taste in my mouth.

I grab his shirt, and push him against the counter. "You should never punch a police officer." I say, and once I do, his eyes show recognition. "If you touch her again, I won't refrain from kicking your ass."

I let go of his shirt, and grab his arm. I lead him toward the door, then, throw him out of the bar. When I turn back around, Katniss looks down at the counter. Slowly, I walk over to her.

"Hey, is your wrist all right?" I ask, but she doesn't look up. Seeing as she won't look at me, I think of a way to lighten her mood. When my eyes flicker to the TV, I see that the Lakers have been defeated: _91-82. _"Well, I guess I'll break the bad news... The Lakers lost."

And I hear a sound that is like music to my ears.

Katniss Everdeen lets out a chuckle. It was only for two seconds, no more, no less.. but it was one of the best sounds I've ever heard. The best two seconds of my day. So, when I lift my eyes to hers, I smile. But, she doesn't return it which I'm totally fine with because I just heard Katniss Everdeen _chuckle_.

Oh god, I only met this girl five days ago, and I'm already.. crushing on her?

Johanna comes through the door, and Ryan grins triumphantly. He gives me a thumbs up, but quickly puts it down when he sees my face which I'm assuming isn't looking too good.

Johanna looks from my face to Katniss's wrist. "What the hell happened?"

I go to answer, but once I open my mouth, a groan escapes me due to my throbbing jaw. For a lanky guy, that Marvel sure packs a wicked punch.

"Marvel was here," Katniss says with no emotion. She doesn't sound scared, or angry, or hurt. She just sounds monotone.. Like it didn't even affect her.

I still taste the blood in my mouth, so I leave the counter and head for the door that leads outside. As I push open the door, I hear Johanna say, "You're still with him? You told me that you left him!"

I lean against the building that's connected to a whole row of other businesses that line the sidewalk. I spit on the ground, hoping to get rid of the taste of blood. It leaves a red splotch on the cement. I sigh and bring my fingers to where Marvel punched my jaw.

"Shit," I hiss. Jesus, that hurts!

_Come on, Peeta. You should be used to pain._

I shrug my shoulders, and roll my neck, then I enter the pub again. Katniss stands in the same spot, except this time she holds a bag of ice on her wrist. Ryan and Johanna aren't in the room, so I assume they're in the back. Katniss holds another bag of ice up as I approach her. I take it and smile at her in thanks.

I sit on a stool, and gently place the ice bag on my jaw. "Katniss, are you okay?" I ask. "I'm not asking as a police officer. I'm asking as me. Peeta Mellark." It's silent for a while and then I give up and look away after realizing that she probably won't answer.

"Like the bread?"

I look up and try to mask my happiness and shock with my everyday smile. Did she actually try to engage in conversation with me? I know I started it but.. she answered! Why am I so happy?

"Yeah," I chuckle. "Except it's spelled P-e-e-t-a. My dad has a strong appreciation for bread," I continue to babble, and I can't stop. "Ryan gets his name from bread, too. Ryan, _Rye_ bread. Get it? And my other brother, his name is _Taftan_. Ryan certainly got the benefit of the doubt.." I slowly trail off as her eyes meet mine, and she gives me a quizzical look.

After I let out an awkward cough, and walk away from the bar counter, I mentally smack myself... with a brick. Katniss talks to me, and I go on some rave of bread names. _Oh God._

I sit down at a wooden table, and drop the bag of ice on it. I lay my head on the bag of ice, welcoming the pain that comes with it. My eyes close and I try to think of something to get my mind off of how much of an idiot I am. The most gorgeous woman I've seen probably thinks I'm weird.. Feels like high school.

_My back leans against my locker as I sketch out new logos for the family bakery. My hand flies over the paper as I let my imagination run wild. I draw different forms of dough, and lettering, and slogans, and.. a shadow casts over my page from someone standing over me. I look up slowly, and mentally groan._

"_Hey Smellark," He says with a vicious grin._

_I don't understand why this doofus calls me 'Smellark'. Last time that I checked, I shower everyday, wear deodorant and cologne. Lingering kids in the hallway, snicker... Come on, the name isn't that clever. _

"_What do you want, Gloss?" I say with a bored tone._

_He raises his eyebrows and his green eyes emit an evil gleam. "Well, whatcha drawin'?" I'm not prepared as he lunges forward, so I have no defense when he steals my sketchpad. His eyes scan the page. "Mellarkable Pastries? Mellark-a-breads?" He laughs, and then flips through the other pages. "Sunsets? You draw sunsets? Are you gay?"_

_Through my terror, I didn't notice the gathering of students. They all laugh. They laugh as Gloss shows them my drawings. They laugh at me. The only thing that keeps me together is one thought:_

_One more month and then I'm out of this hell-hole for good._

I squeeze my eyes shut as I remember high school. The taunting, and teasing I received just for working in a bakery, and drawing and painting. I guess what my mother used to say was all true.

The other chair at my table is pulled out, and that's when I force my eyes open. I see Katniss standing there. She pulled out the chair, though she doesn't sit down. Instead, she gives me another look, which I can't define. Before I have time to say anything, she turns on her heel and walks back to the _employees only_ door. I stare at the closing door with a small grin even though I'm extremely confused.

Yup. She's a wonder alright.

_Katniss Everdeen: Eighth wonder of the world._

* * *

**a/n: End of Chapter 2!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Coming up: We'll start to see Katniss's tough side.**

**Peeta encounters someone from his past**

**More Johanna and Peeta interaction!**

**And some Katniss and Peeta interaction.**

**I'd like to thank all you guys who have reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. You all make me smile, and I appreciate that you guys have given this story a chance!**

**Once again, big thanks to Toastandsugarcubes05. And check out her new Catoniss story, ****_Once Upon A December. _****She also has a Peeniss fic called, ****_Skinny Love._**

**I also have another story called, ****_Never Say Never._**

**ps- Next chapter has some funny moments.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hello, my lovely readers!**

**Chapter 3!**

**Not too much to say, but read the Author's note at the bottom. :)**

**Also, I will be updating ****_Never Say Never_**** and ****_The Art Of Love_**** tomorrow for sure. The just need some fixing up. :)**

**I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy, or the book Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy.**

* * *

I dust my hands on my apron, and then untie it. Without really watching, I aimlessly throw it on the island counter where I kneaded the dough just a few hours ago. Usually, I let the dough rise over night, but today I set the bowl in a sink of warm water, so it could rise faster. Making bread normally clears my mind, but those grey eyes, and that raven coloured hair keeps sneaking back into my train of thought.

As I let the dough rise, might as well get some laundry done. I head into my bedroom and grab my straw-woven hamper basket. Before I head out, I decide to grab a book to pass the time for when I do my laundry. My eyes scan the bookshelf in the living room that has at least over twenty books. I grab a book by Leo Tolstoy, and then my aviator sunglasses.

Instead of going to the laundry room in the basement of the apartment building, I exit the building and start walking down the block to a laundromat that I saw I few days back when I went to the pub.

Welcoming the sunny day, I slide my sunglasses on my face and continue to listen to the tree leaves rustling. It's funny how you can look outside on a sunny day, and everything feels momentarily better. It feels great until reality comes crashing back down, and all your fears and insecurities start hovering around you again.

_Welcome to my life._

As I walk into the laundromat, I bite my thumbnail while I think. I feel the need to second guess my existence. My importance. It's crazy what years of abuse – mentally and physically – can do to you state of mind.

Without realizing where I'm going, I walk right into someone. They drop their basket of laundry, and I quickly crouch down to pick it up. I set down my laundry basket, and pick up the dark green one that the person dropped. When I extend back up, I hand it back to the rightful owner. She has naturally light blonde hair, and blue eyes to mirror my own.

She takes the basket, and I say, "I'm so sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't really paying attention-"

I'm cut off by her giggle, and I smile a little. "It's all right. I wasn't watching where I was going either."

"You're okay, though? No broken bones, bruises or scrapes?" I say lightly with a chuckle.

"Nope, I seem to be all in one piece." She says while walking to a washer about three down from the one I'm standing in front of.

I turn to the machine right in front of me, and open up the glass door. While rifling through my basket of dirty clothes, I manage to pull out all my dark pieces of clothing. I throw the pile of dark clothes into the machine, and then add my detergent. Then, I adjust the settings to normal load, cold water, and then put four quarters in the slots. I rest on a chair directly parallel to my machine.

Out of all the times I've been here, I've never seen this blonde girl. So, I turn my body in her direction. "I've never seen you here before. New to this?" I ask while watching her struggle with the coin slot. I get up and walk over to help her. After rearranging her coins, I push the slot in. "There ya go,"

"Well, I'm just helping my sister out.. you know, getting the load started." She explains with a smile while motioning to the laundry basket.

I nod with a grin and then go back to my seat. Thinking about my book, I decide to grab it from the top of my basket, but as I grab it, I think of getting some tea from that pub.. maybe I'll see Katniss_. Peeta, quit dreaming._

I look over at the blonde girl and say, "Do you mind watching my stuff while I grab some tea from next door?" Then, I mentally slap myself for being so rude. "Do you or your sister.. want any?" I say, and I realize it sounds like I'm hitting on her... Shit! "N-not that I'm flirting with you.. this is just a friendly gesture.."

The girl starts laughing as I stutter, making a fool out of myself. She calms down, and stares at me while she contemplates my offer. A smile pulls at her lips, "Sure. Thank you, by the way, I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim."

As I push the door open, I turn around and say, "Nice to meet you, Prim. I'm Peeta." When I tell her my name, her eyes widen just the slightest, but then the door closes.

I walk past a few storefronts, and then finally reach the pub. When I push through the doors hoping to see raven coloured hair, I instead hear the voice of Johanna Mason.

"Well today has been quite the day!" She says loudly from behind the bar counter. I walk over to her and lean against it. "I was visited by rebellious hottie, Ryan. _And_ now I'm in the presence of sexy with a soft side? What a day!" She says sarcastically.

I chuckle and roll my eyes while sneaking glances at the _employees only_ door. "Don't flatter yourself, I came for tea." she shakes her head, but still grabs a mug. "Three teas, actually. And can I get those in to-go cups?"

Johanna raises her eyebrows. "Does this look like a Starbucks to you?" I snort, and avert my eyes back to the door. Maybe she's busy.. Maybe she isn't working today? Yeah. That's it. I'm sure it's all good.

Johanna sets three white Styrofoam cups with lids on the counter. I look from the cups to her. "With those cups, not exactly." I say replying to her question about Starbucks. "You could use some help on the whole imagination department," I smirk and place down a ten dollar bill. I grab the cups, balancing the third one between the two other cups. As I walk away I call out in a singsong voice, "Keep the change!"

When I reach the laundromat door with full hands, I elbow the automatic button, and the door slowly creaks open. My eyes search the barely occupied laundromat, and I find the girl, Prim, sitting down on a chair by her washer. Walking over, I hold out her cup. She turns to me and smiles, but just as she grabs the cup, someone else walks in. My head snaps up and my heart either stops completely or speeds up insanely.

Her dark hair is in a messy bun, and she wears black, thick-rimmed glasses. Dark, ripped skinny jeans, and a slightly baggy grey hoodie clothe her. And the only thing that I can think of is; _this is perfection at its finest._

My mouth goes dry when her grey eyes meet my blue. Her mouth forms a small 'o' shape, but it's gone as quick as it came. "Uh. Hi.. Hi Katniss," I mentally curse at myself for sounding so dumb.. I extend the other cup to her, "Tea?"

Katniss stares from me to the cup skeptically, and from the corner of my eye I see Prim kick her. She shoots at glare at Prim and then looks back at me. Slowly, her hand reaches out and grabs the cup from my hand.

"Thanks... Peeta." She mumbles, and _wait, she remembers my name?_ Katniss remembered my name! I replay the sound of her saying my name; it almost seems dream-like.

I smile, and then look between her and Prim. After, I do a double take and notice their high cheek bones, and identical noses..

"Wait.. You two are sisters!" I exclaim, highly proud of myself for noticing.

Prim laughs and smiles. "Yeah, we are."

"Awesome," I grin, and turn around to the chair in front of my washer. I sit down, set my tea cup on the chair next to me, and then grab my book.

I open the book to a random page because I've read it before. 55 is the page I end up on, so I start to read:

_"Don't steal rolls."_

_Stepan Arkadyevitch laughed outright._

_"Oh, moralist! But you must understand, there are two women; one insists only_

_on her rights, and those rights are your love, which you can't give her; and the_

_other sacrifices everything for you and asks for nothing. What are you to do?_

_How are you to act? There's a fearful tragedy in it."_

Just as I start getting into the book, someone grabs my cup of tea. I lower the book and look up.. My worst high school nightmare stands in front of me. He takes the lid off of the cup, and looks down at my tea with a taunting smirk.

"Smellark, I thought that was you!" He says loudly, and my teeth clench together. "I guess you never really manned up," he points to the tea and shakes his head.

"There's nothing wrong with tea, Gloss."

I close my book hoping he won't mention it, but of course he does. "_Anna Karenina?_ Wow. You're life must have not changed a bit since high school, huh?" He nods his head in my direction with a smirk. "Like look at _you. _You're at a laundromat on a Saturday, reading Anna Karenina while drinking tea.. Man, Smellark.."

"There's nothing wrong with any of this," I say calmly, but on the inside I want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Gloss looks into the glass door of the washer, and fixes his hair. When he turns back around, he says, "I guess losers will always be losers," and then he claps his hands together. "Do you still paint those sunsets?" I don't answer and stay silent, willing myself not to enter the land of insecurity. _Too late._ "Awe shit! You do!"

The laundromat door opens, and I look over to see Finnick carrying a mesh sack with his dirty clothes in it. His head snaps up to me and then he narrows his eyes at Gloss.

Gloss never picked on Finnick. Finnick was very popular in high school, so he virtually got along with anybody. Finnick and I became friends after he saved me from almost drowning in our Freshman year of high school. I didn't have very many friends, but when I was picked on by Gloss, Finnick was their to back me up.

"Odair?" Gloss questions. "Hey man!" His hand reaches out for a handshake, but Finnick completely blows him off.

Finnick grabs a chair beside me, and pats my shoulder. "Hey Peet,"

I nod in his direction, and then stand up to retrieve my load from the washer. I grab the handle of the washer door, and Gloss speaks again.

"Are ya still a pussy, Smellark?" He asks. I don't turn around to face him. My hand just grips the handle, and my knuckles turn white. "Did you finally screw someone?" My face flushes with anger and embarrassment. Gloss lets out a big laugh at my silence. "You haven't!"

I release the washer handle, and turn around. I don't look at Gloss, or Finnick.. Or Prim, or Katniss.. Calmly, I walk to the door and leave. When I get out on the sidewalk, I lean against the building, and slide to the ground. I've tried so hard.. So hard to forget that one memory from high school. It was heartless shell of a 'joke'. It may have been funny to them.. but to me..

"If you look for perfection, you'll never be content."

I look up and my heart beat speeds up again. Katniss points to my copy of _Anna Karenina. _My smile doesn't quite reach all the way across my cheeks like it usually does; it barely lifts the corners of my mouth.

"You've read it?" I ask.

Katniss shrugs, but then nods. "Yeah. Uh.. that guy is gone now."

I push myself up off the wall, and dust off my jeans. I open the door for Katniss, and then ask, "So, is that your favourite quote from the book?" She nods and raises her eyebrows at me, as if asking me the same.

I think about it for a few moments, and try to pick between two of my favourite memorized quotes.

"_Respect was invented to cover the empty place where love should be. _But, I also really like: _In all human sorrow nothing gives comfort but love and faith, and that in the sight of Christ's compassion for us no sorrow is trifling._ "

"Interesting." Katniss says, and I feel myself smile.

Finnick sits there on his cell phone. "Annie, I'm telling you, I can beat Peeta at a push-up contest!" He pauses while he listens to Annie, I assume. "If I beat him, you owe me a second date! I'll even put you on face time," Finnick pulls the phone away from his ear, and taps the screen. Then, he shoves the phone into Katniss's hands and grabs my arm. "Katniss record, Peeta push ups."

I groan and get down on the dirty floor. We get into our push up positions, and before we start, I say, "Better keep up, Finnie-boy."

We count out the push ups,

_1..2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.._

~

_98..._

"Gettin' tired, Finn?" I huff out between push ups. Finnick shakes his head. "You must really want this date..."

_...199.._

I guess I should stop now, and let Finnick win. He really likes Annie, so.. I lower my body to the ground with a thud. Finnick looks up and a smile breaks across his face. With a red face, and heavy breaths, he stands up and Katniss hands him the phone.

"I'll see you tonight at 8 o'clock, Miss Cresta!" Finnick exclaims with a smirk. He walks out of the laundromat door while talking over the phone to Annie.

I still lay on the ground, but after a minute, I decide to push myself up. When I stand up, Katniss doesn't smile, but she doesn't scowl either. She stands there with an amused expression.

"I think you could've done more," She states.

I shrug and chuckle, "Maybe."

She starts walking toward the back of the room where the washrooms are. "Interesting." Is what she says, once again.

I smirk, and call out, "Is that a good or bad interesting?"

Katniss looks over her shoulder, shrugs and then.. _grins._

She grinned.

_Katniss Everdeen grinned at me._

* * *

**a/n: Don't get your undies in a twist if you think Katniss is being too friendly to Peeta already. Because, honestly, she hasn't.**

**Okay, so the part with Gloss: Peeta thinks about a high school memory. I didn't explain what it was, yet. It will be revealed in upcoming chapters.. More likely when Peeta and Katniss get closer.**

**I know I said there would be Katniss's tough side in this chapter, but I put that part into next chapter instead. I hope that's alright!**

**So, I hope you all are enjoying this story so far!**

**It will get better, and more Peeta/Katniss moments are to come. :)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, following, favouriting.**

**I'm so thankful, and blown away by the response to this story!**

**Next chapter- DRAMA ALERT. HARDCORE. ;)**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys!**

**So, this chapter is not as long as the other ones, but I really wanted to update before my exams.**

**More explanation at the bottom of the chapter!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy.**

* * *

Mellarkable Pastries.

The stone building stands on the corner of a street like it did years ago. The familiar scent of dough fills my nose, and I feel somewhat at home. An 'open' sign hangs in the right corner of the big glass window that allows me to see inside the homey bakery. With a sigh, I push open the door, emitting the chime of a bell.

When I look around and the small cafe tables against the wall, the wooden floor, and the glass case counter, I'm transported back in time. Back when I would spend late nights in the bakery, kneading dough or frosting a cake. Back when I channelled everything I had into baking – when I felt at peace.

I come back into reality, and realize that I've been staring at a painting.. _my_ painting. I painted it back in high school – the picture. Three young boys between the ages of 5 and 8, are covered in flour and various ingredients scatter across the floor and them. The smallest boy has the brightest blue eyes, and lightest blonde hair out of the three. The second one, is the tallest, and the oldest. His hair is a dirty blonde, and eyes are a cobalt blue. The third boy is smaller than the second, but bigger than the first. His slightly wavy hair sticks up in the front, and he holds a cheeky grin as he splats an egg over the smallest one's head.

Me, Taftan and Ryan.

"That has always been my favourite," a voice comes from behind me. I turn around and see him smiling at me. "Peeta, how are you, my boy?"

"I'm fine, Dad..." I say warily as I walk over to the glass counter. My eyes scan over the frosted cookies. Blues, yellows, pinks.. all these colours. "Is Ryan here? I was gonna see if he wanted to go paddle boarding."

My father slides a paper bag across the counter to me. I already know there are cookies inside, so I nod in thanks.

"He isn't here. His shift starts in about a half hour." he informs me as he sits on the stool behind the counter. It's quiet while I look around the space and he stares at me. Finally, he clears his throat. "Peeta.. we all miss you. Barely see you anymore."

They barely see me? Have they made an effort? Because, really, the only one who has is Ryan. Ryan has actually made an effort to call me, or stop by to see me.. even if it for a short time. But, where has Taftan been? What about the man standing in front of me? My mother?.. Not like I would expect her to. I don't know what compels me to love them as much as I do, even though it hurts so much.

"Guess I've just been busy," I say casually, as if nothing bothered me. But, my father sees right through me. "Work tires me out."

He rubs his chin, and nods. "Well, we could always use an extra hand here.. you can stop by anytime, and help out. If you'd like,"

I give a halfhearted smile, and grab the bag of cookies. As I walk out the door, I call out, "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

With a thud, I drop my backpack, along with the paddle board and paddle, on the square area of sand. I just hiked through a mile or two of trees, to get to this exact spot. The lake looks somewhat like a river. It's narrow compared to other lakes, but it's very lengthy. Further down, parts of tree occupied land stick out into the water, creating a zig-zag water path. A few trees are near the sand, but the rest are ten-something feet back. The early afternoon sun shines down on the water, and I've never been so thankful to Finnick for teaching me how to swim. I take off my grey hoodie, leaving me in my navy, and light blue striped swim shorts. Before I go to grab my paddle board, I put my hoodie in my backpack, and put the backpack off to the side.

I balance on my knees as I push away from the shallow area. With two more big strokes, I'm out in the open. Steadily, I place my hands in front of me with the paddle still in them, and stand up on the board. Proud that I didn't fall in the water, I start to paddle on my left side, so I can turn left. When I'm facing straight ahead, I alternate push from left to right, so I keep in a straight line. The sun glares in my eyes, so I slide my Ray Bans from my head to my face.

I think its been like twenty minutes since I first started paddling. I survey my surroundings; I still see the forest that edges near the water on each side, but a little more down, there's another patch of sand. Since the water is calm, I decide the lay down on the paddle board. Water rushes under my back and I get a few goosebumps.. Yeah, I guess the water won't be the warmest in February..

My legs hang in the water, and the paddle rests on my stomach. My eyes are closed and I listen the movement of the water. It such a calming sound.. I can kind of make out a voice close by..

Just then, something pierces my cheek, and makes it sting.

"Fuck!" I hiss, and roll off my paddle board. I don't know what's more of a shock; the cold water, or the fish hook attached to a fishing line that is floating in front of me. I slide my sunglasses on the top of my head.

"Oh my god!" Someone yells. I look up to the shoreline, and see that I've managed to float closer to the patch of sand. A girl with blonde hair puts her hands over her mouth. "I didn't see you! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she calls out.

I grab the paddle that floats in the water, and set it on top of my board. I push it as I swim toward the shoreline, and once I get to the shoreline, the girl drags my board to the sand.

"I'm so so sorry! Are you okay? Oh my god, your cheek!" She says in one big breath.

I gentle press a finger to my left cheek, and when I pull it back, it has red blood on it. "I guess I'm bleeding.." I say lightly with a laugh trying to make the girl feel better. "My heart is still beating, so we're all good."

Her blue eyes shine with worry. They're they same colour as mine, and her hair is too. The only noticeable difference between us, is her fair skin and my golden skin, or slightly tanned.. whatever it is.

"Madge," a voice comes from behind her, then a guy appears. His hair is dark and short; like he just started to grow it out. His eyes are grey. And has olive/tan skin.. he looks a lot like Katniss.. Maybe cousins? Probably not.. There could be tons of dark haired, tanned people with grey eyes. Yeah. He stands beside the blonde girl – Madge, I think is what he called her – when he sees me and crosses his arms. "Who are you?"

I stick out my hand, "Uh, I'm Peeta Mellark," he doesn't take my hand, so I awkwardly lower it. "I was sorta mistaken for a fish.." I say while pointing to my cheek.

He turns to the girl and raises his eyebrows. "You were supposed to wait, so that I could teach you how to fish properly," he shakes his head, and it looks like he's smiling at her. "Now we have a guy here with a bloody cheek!" the guy starts to chuckle. _I'm glad that I'm the source of his amusement.. _"What am I gonna do with you, Madge?"

"Gale, you shouldn't be laughing!" She scolds and slaps his arm. "This is serious! He's bleeding!"

I raise my hand, "I'm fine."

They both look at me with narrowed eyes. The guy says, "Obviously you're not fine if your cheek is bleeding. Just hang on for a few minutes, we have someone who'll be able to help."

I stare at the guy, who has been called Gale. He's wearing a grey hoodie, and it dark blue writing, it says _U.S. Marine Corps Training_. I look back at his short hair, and back at the hoodie.

"You're a Marine?" I ask curiously.

The Gale guy looks at me skeptically for a moment, but the slowly nods his head. "Yup." He then goes and sits beside Madge in the sand. "To make casting your line easier. . ." I stop listening after he explains fishing techniques to her.

Slowly, I ease my board back into the water as the two are deep in conversation. I grab the paddle, and sit on the board. My legs hang out on each side, and I quietly try to paddle away. I manage to make it out in the open water, and I stand up on the board. I push off in the direction in where I came from.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Not wanting to throw my balance off, I don't turn my head and just call over my shoulder, "I'm fine! I'll take care of my cheek,"

"Peeta?" a very familiar voice calls out.

My head whips around so quickly, that the board shifts beneath my feet, and I tumble into the water. My sunglasses fall back on to my face, as I surface. I groan and grab my board and paddle. When I look back up at the shore, I see her.

Raven hair. Tan skin. It's her.

How small is this world? I'm running into her everywhere; the pub, the laundromat a few weeks back, and here, too?

"Peeta?" She calls again. I contemplate swimming away, but Katniss is right there. She's so close.. and I could go talk to her..

I slowly swim over with my board and paddle. My toes and fingers are cold from the water. And I think of the bakery.. a warm hot chocolate and freshly baked bread pulled out of the over. How warm..

My board and paddle wash up on the sand, and I slowly walk out of the water. Madge looks at me, and says, "I'm so sorry!"

I chuckle, and shake my head. "Like I said, I'm fine." My eyes leave Madge's, and come across grey ones. _Hers._ "Hi, Katniss.." I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Uh, Peeta, you have a little blood.." She motions to my cheek.

Madge and Gale both turn to her with confused faces. "You know him?"

"You could say that," Katniss says casually.

She looks away from them and back to me. Her eyes study my cheek, and then she opens up her bag, and takes out a zip lock bag. It has cloth, bandages, rubbing alcohol, and a needle. She takes out the rubbing alcohol and a cloth. Then, she wets the cloth with rubbing alcohol, and walks over to me.

"This may sting," she says quickly, and then presses the cloth to my cheek. I grit my teeth until the stinging pain subsides. "It's not deep, so you don't need stitches." She peels open a big band-aid and puts it over my cut. "Good as new,"

Her eyes finally look up at mine, and my mouth goes dry. She really has an affect on me.. "Thanks," I say quietly. She gives a nod, and then puts her medical stuff back in the bag. "I think I'll just walk back.. so, uh, bye everyone." I give a slight wave to Madge, and nod at Gale.

I pick up my board and paddle, and walk past them to the treeline. When I look over my shoulder, Katniss looks up. I give her one last smile, and the continue to walk on. I don't look back, so I'll never know if she smiled back.

* * *

**a/n: I know, I know. Not too much happened in this chapter, and I'm truly sorry. Well we met Mr. Mellark. As well as Madge and Gale. So, we met someone from Peeta's life, and two from Katniss's. Baby stepssss.**

**Mr. Mellark is going to play a big part in next chapter... and maybe we'll see Mrs. Mellark, hmm? Woo! ;)**

**Katniss was a little more friendlier to Peeta.. but come on, who could be mean to an injured Peeta! Especially with it being Madge's fault!**

**But, I really wanted to update for you guys before my exam week comes! And that's starting next week.. Thursday I think. But, my last exam is on the 29****th****, so expect after that, there will be no more delays for a while!**

**I'll try to get in one more update before exams. I'll try my hardest for you guys! You are all amazing for your support, kind reviews, follows and favourites!**

**Check out my other stories if you want! ****_Never Say Never _****and ****_The Art Of Love._**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I'm back!**

**I'm done exams, woo!**

**Anyway, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I really wanted to update, so yeah. Don't worry, next chapter will return to its usual length, or longer. But, I'm sorry!**

**Be sure to read the Author's note at the bottom. :)**

**Oh, and check out toastandsugarcubes05 amazing fanfictions. They're so amazing. Go read them!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I absentmindedly draw swirls on my sketchpad, not really focusing on anything..

"Peet," my head slowly lifts from the paper, to Finnick who stands several feet away. "Are you feeling all right? You seem like you're somewhere else."

I drop the sketchpad on my lap, and sigh. "I'm fine... It's just... I can't get her out of my head."

Finnick looks at me curiously for a moment, before his eyes soften. "That girl... The one from that night. The girl from the laundromat?" My cheeks flush, and I avoid look at him. "Well, she's quite the looker, Peetie-boy."

"Yeah, but I dunno. I think she hates my guts or something." I shrug as if it doesn't bother me, but it really does. I think of the rare times when she wasn't necessarily rude to me. "Then again.. she has these moments where she doesn't exactly act like she hates me."

"Maybe you should ask her out," Finnick waggles his eyebrows at me with a grin. "Show her the Peeta Mellark charm. Her hating days would be over."

I sigh and toss my sketchpad on the coffee table. "Finn, I think you forgot that she's with that crazy son of a bitch."

"Wait," his jaw sets. Finnick has always hated abusive men with a burning passion. "She's with that bastard even after that night when we showed up?" I nod. "Fuck, Peeta! You need to ask her out now. You have to get her away from that prick."

I rub my face and groan. "Finnick, it's not that easy! I'm pretty sure she's not all gung-ho on men. Like if you were her, wouldn't you be a little wary of men after being with that asshole?"

Finnick grabs my black beanie, and my grey knit coat, tossing them at me. "Well then get off your ass and do something about it!"

"No," I roll my eyes. "I'm not going to convince her to date me or something. If she wanted to, she would leave him and show interest in me."

"Aren't you being a little hypocritical?" Finnick questions with a very superior smirk. "Not five minutes ago were you just talking of her being 'wary of men'. And now you're saying if she wants you, she'll let you know.. Fuck, Peet! Stop making up excuses, and go find her."

"I just met her, like, a few weeks ago." I say as I get up and try to walk past Finnick. He steps in my way, and I push his shoulder. "Move, Finnick."

He doesn't move, and of course he's just a little bit taller than me, gaining the advantage. "No. You're going to find her. I don't care what you say."

We stare each other down. Blue on green. Finnick doesn't back down, and I don't want to either.. But I let out a noise between a sigh and groan, and then grudgingly slip on my coat and black beanie.

"I'm only going to one place to look for her. If she isn't there, then that's all I'm doing."

"I'm pretty sure you'd search the world for her, but whatever floats your boat." Finnick calls out from the living room.

As I swing the door open, I mutter, "Ass,"

"Oh, you're welcome!" Finnick calls out before I slam the door.

* * *

I push through the doors of the pub, and the occupancy surprises me a little. Sure, it's not packed, but it's not deserted like it usually is. Johanna leans against the counter, as talks with some blonde guy. She catches my eye, and nods at me. The guy turns around, and I realize that it's Ryan. He waves me over, so I head over and take a seat on the stool next to him.

"For being a police officer, you sure seem to dress like a hipster-skateboarder hoodlum." Johanna says with a smirk. She moves her hands in the air. "_Sexy with a Soft Side: Gone Wild. _Yep.I'd read that."

Ryan laughs beside me, and I let out a light chuckle. My mind is preoccupied with watching the employees only door. Could this be considered as stalking?.. Nah.. Right?

"How goes it, Peet?" Ryan asks as he lightly punches my shoulder.

I shrug. "It's alright. Yourself?"

"Well," I look over at Ryan. He's beaming with happiness. "I got me a girl."

Johanna smacks his shoulder. I do a double take on her face.. Is.. Is Johanna blushing? Wait, are Johanna and Ryan..? Oh good Lord.

"Johanna, is that a blush I see?" I smirk. Her eyes narrow at me, and she gives me the middle finger. "You have _feelings_? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Johanna came by the bakery a few days ago, and I was working, right?" Ryan starts explaining out of nowhere. "I figured since we'd been on a lot of _dates_, that I would ask her to be my girlfriend. So, y'know, I asked her. And she was _all over me_."

"Yeah, I remember you being all over me." Johanna corrects.

Ryan rolls his eyes, but smiles. "Anyway, guess who walks in on us kissing? Mom." My jaw clenches, and I feel like someone punched me in the gut. "She starts going off about us, and how Johanna is not up to our standards, blah blah blah. And then Johanna interrupts her, unleashing a box of kick ass." Ryan starts to laugh. "She told Mom off about how she should stick her comments up her ass, or she'd gladly do it. Then, before Johanna left, she kissed me and left Mom speechless."

"That indifferent cow had it coming. She's lucky I didn't take that rolling pin and-"

I grip the edge of the bar counter. "Stop," I say slowly. "Stop!" I, then say loudly.

Johanna stops talking, and looks at me with wide eyes at my outburst. Ryan turns to me, and his eyes are sad. "Hey, Peet.. she didn't know."

I know I shouldn't be mad, or upset.. but I am. Not necessarily at Johanna, because she didn't know. But at my mother. For making me an insecure little kid. Well, maybe it's for the best. No one will love, care or notice me.. ever.

I get up from the stool and leave the pub. My head is down while I walk down the sidewalk, and then I hear footsteps behind me. I don't stop walking, when I hear them call out.

"Mellark, just wait a sec." Johanna. A hand grabs my arm and yanks me around. She stands there with a regretful look? "Man, you're a quick little shit. Uh.. well, I don't what I said that bugged you.. but I, uh, I'm sorry?"

"I'm not mad at you, okay? It's just.. everything."

I sit down at the curb, and Johanna does the same. "Care to elaborate?" I don't say anything, and Johanna picks up a pebble and tosses it. "Well, lets start with something easy. You like Brainless, huh?"

"Brainless?" I repeat.

"Katniss," she confirms. I bite down on my lower lip, and Johanna lets out a low whistle. "You do. She's kinda fucked up though. And I say that with love."

"How?" I ask while looking at her.

Johanna looks hesitant, but she sighs and starts talking. "Marvel. He's fucked her up big time. That's why she isn't the best welcoming mat." She studies me carefully. "You, though.. You could be good for her."

"Maybe if she'd talk to me."

"What?" Johanna scoffs. "You think she's just gonna open her arms and tell you her life story? Obviously not." She snaps, but then coughs and continues with less edge. "It may be a while before she opens up.. but I think she will. If you don't give up on her."

"She's still with Marvel though." I reason.

Johanna gives a sad shake of her head. "She doesn't wanna be."

"How come she doesn't leave him then?"

She stands up and dusts off her pants. "Not my story to tell." I stand up, anod give a slight nod. "She's not working tonight.. but I could call her in. You could talk to her, lover boy?"

"That's awful. Why would I make you call her into work, just so I could talk to her?" I ask, taken aback.

Johanna walks a step in front of me. "Trust me, she wouldn't mind."

"Why?" I ask when we enter the pub again.

"Not my story to tell."

* * *

**a/n: No Katniss in this chapter. D: Sorry!**

**Yeah, this chapter was kinda boring and short.. but don't worry, it'll be getting good. I have the upcoming chapters planned out, and you guys will enjoy them. ;)**

**This story will mainly be in Peeta's POV, but I've been asked to do maybe a chapter in Katniss's POV.. I could do that, if you guys wanted me to, badly. Let me know!**

**Sorry again about the length. I just wanted to update for you guys.**

**Don't forget about toastandsugarcubes05 fanfics!**

**Review your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Hello, lovely readers!**

**Thank you to all of you who have taken your time to review, favourite and follow this story. It means so much, honestly. I cannot thank you guys enough. I read every single review, and though I haven't replied to many, I greatly appreciate it. Thank you!**

**There are two songs in this chapter. Innocent by Taylor Swift, and Come Home by OneRepublic. I suggest that you listen to them when they come up.**

**Also, songs and flashbacks are in italics. **

**I do not own The Hunger Games or the two songs mentioned above.**

* * *

The doorbell chimes and the smell of fresh bread and cookies fill my nose as I walk in. All the small tables are being occupied by customers. When I look toward the front counter, I see my father come in from the back. He gives me a surprised smile, and I walk over.

"Peeta, I haven't seen you in quite awhile. I thought you'd come by to visit your Old Pop more often." He says lightly with a smile, but it somehow sets me off.

I grit my teeth and push past the counter doors into the back workroom. Of course, my father follows me and before he even has time to say another word, I let everything out.

"I _thought_ you and I shared that connection, Dad. I thought you were one in our family that understood me, besides Ryan." I cross my arms over my chest, and something new takes over. I've never spoken to my father like this. "You watched me get beaten.. I used to think that maybe you thought it would stop after the first time, _second time, third time_.. You used to stand by and watch!"

My father rubs his face and pain is clearly visible in his eyes. "Peeta, I am so-"

"Yeah, you're sorry. For what, though? Me being beaten? Or for standing around while it happened?"

"She's my _wife_, Peeta." He tries to reason, but I shake my head.

"Good to know that hasn't changed." I say coldly. We stare at each other as the minutes pass. Until I stuff my hands in my pockets. "You wonder why I don't stop by.. You wonder why I don't come to holiday, or family dinners. You think you got the bad end of the stick, when I got the worse."

My voice isn't angry anymore. It's hollow.

I turn around to head back out, but freeze in my spot. There she stands, in the doorway with Taftan behind her. Her blonde hair falls to her shoulders and flares out. Pointed nose, cold blue eyes.. Thin pursed lips. They all describe her. Then there's the dirty blonde hair, and cobalt blue eyes that match her's except for his aren't as cold and cruel.

We all stand in place. No one moves, no one speaks. I'd like to leave, but she's blocking the way through the door. Taftan and I catch each other's eyes, and it's an odd feeling. It's odd to see your own brother right before you, and to see how much has changed in three years. The last time we saw each other was when I was twenty. How is that acceptable? How is it acceptable to go for three years without seeing your own brother? And it hurts me greatly to know that it isn't acceptable.

And then my eyes leave his. They find the cold blue ones looking through me. Now this odd feeling is different. It's odd to see how little someone can change in almost five years. Maybe besides a few more grey hairs..

"Peeta." Taftan nods his head at me.

Is this how brothers are supposed to treat each other? Treat each other like strangers? Pick sides, and live their lives not saying more than ten words to each other?

_I drop the last two boxes down in the new apartment. Finnick is moving his stuff in later on. I look around my new home. My new home, away from all of my nightmares. My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I take it out to read the text._

_Finnick: Hope all your stuff is moved in because tonight we party! Happy 18__th__ Birthday, bud._

_I chuckle to myself, but before I can even type out a reply, someone knocks on the open apartment door. When I turn around, my eyes widen in surprise._

"_Taft-"_

"_What the fuck, Peeta?" he throws his arms up in the air. "What are you doing?"_

"_I moved out." I state simply._

_Taftan sighs and shakes his head. "You just turned eighteen. What the fuck are you thinking?"_

"_I'm thinking since none of you stepped up while I was being bruised, that I had to take matters into my own hands." I say, "So, I moved out.. Taftan, you watched as I cried in pain. You let her-"_

"_She's your mom, Peeta! You can't just leave her. You can't be this delusional. You can't think that you'll be able to make it on your own, can you?"_

And that was the day an definite wedge was driven between Taftan and I.

"Well, how are you?" Taftan asks stiffly.

"I'm fine, thanks." I start to make my way closer to where they are, hoping that they will catch on and move. But when I'm standing just inches from her, I know that she will not be moving. "I gotta go. Excuse me,"

"I hear you're a Police Officer." I slowly look at her, and she continues, "How shameful." Her face contorts in a grimace of disgust, and she fixes her hair before walking away from me. Taftan follows her, and nothing is stopping me from leaving. So, I breathe in and leave without sparing another look back.

And that has got to be the hardest part.

* * *

"I saw Mom and Taftan today." I finally say after minutes of Ryan and Johanna staring me down. My eyes stay trained on the counter. "At the bakery."

"Peet," Ryan puts a hand on my shoulder. "What happe- How did it all go down?" He waits for my response to come, but one never does. "Peet-"

I look up at him. "I don't want to talk about it. Okay?"

Ryan nods and it's quiet between the three of us. The pub isn't busy today. In fact, there's only one other person in here besides us. I close my eyes and rest my chin on the palm of my hand. Ryan and Johanna talk quietly, but I have no intent on listening.

I don't know how long I was sitting like that until someone smacks my wrist, and my head falls on the counter. My eyes open to a smirking Johanna, but in second she's serious.

"Thanks for that."

"Thank me later." She points to the employee door, and says, "Go through there, and then walk up the stairs."

I give her a skeptical look. "Uh, why?"

"I need something, and Ryan is too much of a lazy ass to go get it." Johanna says and Ryan whines, earning a smack from her.

Slowly, I get up from the stool. "What is it?"

Johanna gives me a weird, twisted, evil smile which slightly unnerves me. "You'll see it."

I push through the employee door, and see a big room. It has a counter-lined wall, a sink, and shelves of alcohol. Also, a kitchen area with a small walk-in freezer. As I survey the room, in the far right corner there is a stairway. I walk over to the steep stairs, and climb up them slowly. I'm in no mood for this today. But, as I near the door at the top of the stairs, I hear the faint sound of a piano?

Quietly, I push open the door. The room is like a small living room. It has a couch, TV, all that stuff. Against the far wall is what makes my heart beat faster. Raven hair tied in a braid. Her hands gracefully fly across the keyboard... piano... thing.. whatever you wanna call it. But the sound.. it's amazing. I watch her body movement sway with the direction of her hands. That's not what really captivates me.. it's her voice.

_I guess you really did it this time__  
__Left yourself in your warpath__  
__Lost your balance on a tightrope__  
__Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?__  
__Always a bigger bed to crawl into__  
__Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything__  
__And everybody believed in you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see__  
__Your string of lights are still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been.__  
__You're still an innocent,__  
__You're still an innocent._

_Did some things you can't speak of__  
__But at night you live it all again__  
__You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now__  
__If only you would seen what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?__  
__When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you__  
__Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep__  
__Before the monsters caught up to you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see__  
__Your string of lights is still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been__  
__You're still an innocent__  
__It's okay, life is a tough crowd__  
__32, and still growin' up now__  
__Who you are is not what you did.__  
__You're still an innocent._

_Time turns flames to embers__  
__You'll have new Septembers__  
__Every one of us has messed up too__  
__Lives change like the weather__  
__I hope you remember__  
__Today is never too late to be brand new_

_It's alright, just wait and see__  
__Your string of lights is still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been__  
__You're still an innocent.__  
__It's okay, life is a tough crowd__  
__32, and still growin' up now__  
__Who you are is not what you did__  
__You're still an innocent.__  
__You're still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._  
_It's never too late to get it back._

"Wow." Stumbles out of my mouth before I can stop it. Katniss whips around in her seat, and her mouth opens in shock. "Sor- Sorry! I didn't mean to listen in.. I just.. I came up here.. Uh.."

She still stares me and I stare at her. It feels like we've known each other before. Our eyes are locked and I feel some unseen connection with her. And after hearing her sing... I think I'm goner.

"Your voice... It's amazing." I say, still in awe. "You can play the piano?"

She stands up and crosses her arms over her chest. "Yeah," She wears a simple red and navy plaid button up, and dark jeans.

"I wish I could play." I say, "How'd you learn?"

She bites down on the inside of her cheek, and avoids my eyes. "My father. And my friend, Madge."

"Oh, cool." I lean against the door frame. Then, I ask, "Can you play another song?" I watch as her eyes slowly meet mine, but makes no move to answer me. "Well, I've had a shitty day, and you just made my it a lot better."

A dubious laugh escapes her. "Try a shitty life."

"That, too." I give her a shrug, and her eyes watch me with uncertainty. "I know all about shitty." It's quiet for a minute, then I walk over to the keyboard/piano. "If you won't play, then I will. May I?" I ask and gesture to it.

Katniss doesn't nod, but she doesn't say no either. So, I sit down and flex my fingers before holding my two index fingers above the keys. I press one finger down, then the other and say, "Hot cross buns, hot cross buns, one-a-penny, two-a-penny, hot cross buns!"

I look up at Katniss, and see the corners of her mouth twitch up in a half smile, though she tries to hide it. "You, uh, played that wrong."

My grin still stays, but my cheeks heat up. How could I mess up Hot-cross Buns? Katniss takes a seat at the end of the bench, and holds up three fingers over the keys instead of my two fingers. She repeats the song, but using her three fingers. Wordlessly, she looks at me, and I try it again..

"There. You've got it now." Katniss says while looking down at the keys. "Try to do what I do." She says out of nowhere, and begins to press down on a few keys.

I follow along for the first few notes, but then Katniss starts to press the black keys, and I lose my way. She stops and looks over at me, and then my hands. Carefully, she reaches over and grabs them. She moves my fingers to other keys and positions my hands. But, I don't really pay attention to that. I focus on the way her hands feel on mine. Her hands are soft, but the fingertips are rough. I, again, notice her scarred knuckles. The discovery of the feel of her hand on mine vanishes when she removes her hands. I turn my head to look at her, and she looks down, but slightly turns her head to look at me. I offer a smile, and she turns her head back down to the keys.

Katniss plays slowly, and I follow her movements. The tune sounds familiar, and I identify it as a song I've heard before... but what is it called? I cautiously stop playing, and let her continue. She doesn't notice, and plays with a problem. I watch her, momentarily stunned by the beauty she possesses. From her hair to the way she makes something so ordinary sound so angelic. She holds a high level of beauty in many ways. As I sit here and watch, I remember the song. _Come Home – OneRepublic._

Though I can't sing, I say the words softly.

_Hello world  
Hope you're listening  
Forgive me if I'm young  
For speaking out of turn  
There's someone I've been missing  
I think that they could be  
The better half of me  
They're in the wrong place trying to make it right  
But I'm tired of justifying  
So I say to you.._

Katniss stops playing and drops her hands to her sides. She looks at me and before she can think about moving or speaking, I say, "Don't stop, keep playing. Please," Katniss eyes me warily. "It'll be our secret. I just want to hear you play some more."

Her hands find their way back to the keys, and she plays again. I continue to softly say the words, but I hear her quietly join in.

_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known_  
_So come home_  
_Oh_

_I get lost in the beauty_  
_Of everything I see_  
_The world ain't half as bad_  
_As they paint it to be_  
_If all the sons,_  
_All the daughters_  
_Stopped to take it in_  
_Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin_  
_It might start now, yeah_  
_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud_  
_Until then..._

_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known_  
_Ever known_  
_So come home_  
_Oh_

_Everything I can't be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that's why I need you here_  
_Everything I can't be_  
_Is everything you should be_  
_And that's why I need you here_  
_So hear this now..._

_Come home_  
_Come home_  
_Cause I've been waiting for you_  
_For so long_  
_For so long_  
_Right now there's a war between the vanities_  
_But all I see is you and me_  
_The fight for you is all I've ever known_  
_Ever known_  
_So come home_  
_Come home_

"One of my favourite songs," I say quietly after we finish. Katniss drops her hands down on her lap and nods. I think about the stuff Johanna said to me a week ago. _Not my story to tell.. She's fucked up.._ "Are you okay?" I ask.

She doesn't have time to answer before my phone starts ringing. I stand up and answer it. "Hello?"

"Peeta, please listen to me. I'm sorry, I wish I could take it all back.. Go back and stop it all." My father.

I try to see the good in everyone. I try to understand where people are coming from. I love my father, but can't fathom how someone can watch their son get beaten daily. He had the power to stop.. he was just too scared.

"I can't talk right now, Dad. I'll see you..." When will I _want _to see him? "I don't know. I'll see you when I see you." And I hang up the phone.

I stare at the phone in my hands. It hurts me to speak to my father like that, it hurts me to not want to see him.. But after today, I need some time. I need some time to think and calm down after seeing my mother and Taftan. My hand runs the my blonde hair as I remember one particularly bad day.

"_That'll be seven dollars and seventy-five cents today, Sae." I smile at our regular customer; an older lady who comes every week for muffins, a loaf of bread, and a cookie for her granddaughter._

_She grabs the change from her small change pouch and counts it out. Her eyes widen. "Oh my.. I'm short two dollars. I-I usual have enough-"_

_I cut her off by grabbing the change from her hands, and sliding the brown paper bag filled with her baked goods toward her. "Don't worry about it." I say with an easy smile. I know Sae isn't that well off. Plus, it's only two dollars._

_Her eyes reflect pure gratitude. She pats my hand and gives it a squeeze. "Oh, thank you so much, Peeta. I promise I'll have enough next time." I smile and wave her off. "God bless you." She gives me one last smile before walking out._

_Right when the door closes after her, Taftan comes up to me. "Mom needs you in the back."_

"_I still have another hour here, and I though you were helping in the back?" I ask with confusion._

"_I dunno. She told me to switch with you." Taftan barely shrugs before pushing me away from the cash register, and sitting on the stool by it._

I walk over to the back room, and barely have time to process anything before my mother starts screaming at me.

"_What was that? Did you just wave off two dollars?" she grips my forearm so hard that her nails start to pierce my skin and draw blood. "If she couldn't pay for it, then she doesn't deserve to have it. They're sorry, grimy excuses of a human being. And they definitely do not deserve to have our food for less than it's worth."_

"_She's a regular. She's nice, and always pays the correct amount. Just take the two dollars out of my paycheck!" I say with anger seeping through. How can she call nice, loyal Sae a 'grimy excuse of a human being'?_

_Her laugh is cruel. "Look at you! Trying to be Mr. Hero. Trying to feel good about yourself? Trying to feel like you're good enough?" She says, "You'll never be good enough, Peeta. You're just an obstacle that gets in the way of everything."_

"_Mom, don't say that!" I shout with pain coursing through me. "Please, don't."_

"_If it wasn't for you... I could've had a great life. Me, your father, Ryan and Taftan. We could've done greater things than this bakery." She spits with hatred. "And I'll never love you."_

_I rip my arm from her grasp and shout, "If you hate me so much, why don't you just get rid of me? Why don't you send me off? Just do that instead of being a bitch to me!"_

_My head snaps to the right and my vision goes black momentarily when something smacks into the side of my head. I stumble to the ground when it hits me again on my cheek._

"_Don't you ever call me that!" She hisses, and sends the rolling pin down on arm. "Oh, and trust me, I've tried! I've been trying for the last sixteen years, you piece of shit!"_

_I cover my face with my hands when the rolling pin comes down on me again. I slowly remove my hands from my face, and only have enough time to see Ryan, Taftan and Dad standing in the doorway watching, before my vision goes black after one last blow._

I woke up that next morning with a black eye, bruised cheek, a concussion, and scabs on my arm.

"Peet?" I turn around to see Ryan behind me with Johanna. I don't see Katniss anywhere.. "You alright?"

I look at them. They're looking at me with concern.. "I'm fine! Just.. I'm fine!" I snap, and push past them. I leave feeling worse than I have in years.

And that's pretty bad.

* * *

**a/n: Awe. Poor Peeta. D:**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Do you guys want next chapter in Katniss' POV?**

**Katniss POV will be rare in this story as it will be mainly Peeta.**

**Review your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey guys!**

**Hope you all had an amazing Valentine's Day! Though it's not about chocolates, flowers, gifts, etc... It's about the people you love!**

**OMG, 142 are following this story, 65 have favourited it, and there are 103 reviews! That is amazing! And this is only the 7th chapter! You all are incredible, and I'm so thankful. You guys are the best!**

**Check out toastandsugarcubes05 fanfics! They're amazing. :D**

**This chapter starts off in Peeta's POV, but then switches into Katniss's. (it will tell you when).**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

(Peeta POV)

It's been a week since I saw my mother and Taftan at the bakery, and now I stand in front of the same building. The only reason I dare step foot into there is because I need to talk to Ryan... Surprisingly, he's been giving good advice to me. He's been talking me through my feelings toward our mother, Taftan, and even Katniss. And like an older brother should, he teases me quite often when Katniss is the subject.

I walk through the bakery doors, and the chimes go off. My eyes wander around the empty space. No one is here.. Probably because the sun is out, and it's very nice for mid-February. Footsteps come from the back workroom, and when the person comes to the front counter I feel my stomach drop. It clenches, and twists painfully.

"Peeta," she says with a bored tone. Her head is held high, with her nose sticking up in the air like she's smelled something rotten.

It takes me a few moments to choke out some words, and there's just a slight waver in my voice. "Is Ryan here?" She gives a curt shake of her head, and continues to stare me down. "Oh," I shove my hands in my pocket and look down at the floor.

My whole life.. she's treated me like I don't belong, like I'm not wanted. But why? Why is it so hard to treat your own son like he's wanted?

So, I just go for it and ask her. "Why do you despise me? What have I done to make you treat me like this?"

Her stare doesn't falter, and her voice remains cold and crisp. She holds nothing back when she begins. "You ruined my life. My dreams. _You_ are the reason for my displeasure. I could've done great things.. I could've been somebody.." Each word is a jab to my heart. "You were an _accident. _We didn't want you... _I didn't want you. _You and your pathetic hobbies. Your smile, how you're so full of life when you _shouldn't_ be here. I hate it all. You are worthless, Peeta."

With every word she spat, my shoulders slouched more and more until I felt like I was nothing. Wordlessly, I stumble over to the door and leave the bakery. I leave everything. My family, my childhood, everything, because I will never go back there again.

* * *

I've been laying in my bed since yesterday. Blinds drawn, door closed, blankets over me. Good thing I have the week off of work. And good thing Finnick stayed at Annie's yesterday. I don't want to deal with him and his "you're better than your mom" speech.

When I blink, my eyes burn and tear up. I haven't slept since yesterday. I've just been staring at that spot on the wall for over 12 hours, with my mothers words replaying in my head.

_You're worthless._

_We didn't want you. I didn't want you._

_..ruined my life..._

I clench my jaw and try to man up. Stop being weak, Mellark. Just get your shit together..

"What the hell?" I don't roll to face the door because I know it's Finnick. "Peeta, what the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing, Finnick." I mumble.

I hear him scoff, but then I hear a lighter set of footsteps come around the bed. I'm face to face with a crouching Annie. She gives me a sad smile.

"Peeta, it's two in the afternoon, your blinds are closed, and your room is a mess. What's wrong?" She asks softly.

I push my face into my pillow. "I said nothing."

"Bullshit."

"Think what you want to." I grumble. An idea flashes in my head.. It works for other people, so it will probably work for me. Alcohol. "I'm going to have a drink."

I push off the blanket. I'm already in my jeans from yesterday, so I just throw on a long sleeve shirt, and leave the bedroom. Annie and Finnick follow me out of the room with confused glances.

"You don't drink, Peet." Finnick states with confusion and worry.

I shrug and slip on my shoes. "Now I do."

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I watch Johanna as she keeps looking over at Ryan Mellark. They keep exchanging glances, and I know by the way she's pacing, that she wants to leave.

I sigh. "Go on," I gesture to Ryan. Johanna gives me a guilty smirk. "It's dead tonight anyway."

"Thanks Brainless!"

My eyes widen with a smirk. "Never thought I'd see the day where you'd be thanking me."

She gives a dismissive wave while she walks to the door with Ryan right behind her. Before the door closes she calls out, "Don't get used to it!"

I chuckle and head to the back room where everything is. _What to do..._ I open up the freezer, and look through it. With triumph, I spot a tub of chocolate ice cream and pull it out. I could make a milkshake... That sounds good. I look around the kitchen area and find a blender, milk, and chocolate sauce.

I blend everything together and make a huge milkshake. I pour it into a tall beer glass, grab a straw, and head back out to the pub area. _Damn this is an amazing milkshake – _

"Johanna, what do you drink to make your forget all your life problems?" A voice comes from the end of the counter. I look down there, and see a familiar blonde head. He lifts his head from his hands, and his eyes slightly widen. "Katniss-"

I stop listening. The guy in front of me is not that charming Peeta Mellark. The guy in front of me is a mess. He has red, bloodshot eyes, purple bags, and messy hair that sticks up in odd places. The guy in front of me looks broken.

"Uh, are you alright?" I ask.

He shrugs and pats down his hair. "Yeah. Just worthless." I don't think he really intended on saying that judging by the way his eyes widen, and the nervous cough.

I cock my head slightly, and look at him with curiosity. "What?" I ask, giving him a chance to correct his slip up if he wants.

"I dunno," he mumbles while looking down the counter, but he sneaks a look at me. I feel something in me as I see his blue eyes. They used to be so bright... from what I remember... and now they're dull and broken. "I'm worthless."

_I don't think you're worthless,_ I feel myself wanting to say, but I don't. "Who said that?"

"Everyone." He says, "Everyone knows it."

We make eye contact, and I feel the need to know more about Peeta. I want to know him, but I don't. I don't even understand myself. If Marvel were here and saw this... he'd probably hit me. But, then again, I'd probably give it right back to him like I always do.

"I doubt that." I say seriously, and lean against the counter a few feet away from him.

It gets quiet between us, and I slowly take a sip from my milkshake. I look around the empty pub, and then his voice rings out.

"My mom," he whispers, "she said it."

My mouth falls open, and I stare at him in disbelief. His mother said that? How could you say that to your own son? I want to say something, but I don't know what. I've never been good with words. We fall into another silence, but I intend to break it.

I blurt out, "I don't think you're worthless."

Peeta looks up at me with a faint smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "You would if you knew me better." I shrug, and Peeta slightly chuckles. "Don't you find it funny how you know me enough to say I'm not worthless, but I don't even know your favourite colour?"

A smile creeps onto my lips. "Green. What's yours?"

"Orange," he says.

"Orange? Like neon?" I say.

"A bit more muted," he says. "More like...sunset."

I look at Peeta Mellark, and see him differently now. He is strong. Passionate. Different. Unique. What am I thinking? Katniss, stop.

"You're different." I blurt out.

Peeta smiles, and shrugs. "How so?" I lift my shoulders into a shrug, and he chuckles. My lips twitch into a small smile, but I quickly hide it when I realize what I'm doing. I can't fall for his nice guy act. He's just pretending... He'll turn out to be a complete asshole. All guys are, anyway.

"So, shouldn't you be out with your buddies, or a girlfriend? It's Saturday." I ask hoping to change the subject.

"No girls like a guy like me. My buddy is out with his girlfriend." He states simply.

Why wouldn't girls like Peeta? _Probably because he's an ass._ But then I think back to the day at the laundromat when that guy was being rude to Peeta. Maybe Peeta isn't rude, but just treated differently for some reason... Whatever.

"Why?" I say, referring to the bit about no girls liking him.

He rests his chin on his palm before speaking. "Well, I guess they don't have a baker and painter on their qualities of hot guys list." he shrugs, "And I don't know.. I'm kind of a loser." I raise my eyebrows at him in disbelief. "Honestly, you don't even know the half of it."

"You paint? And bake?" I ask. He so doesn't look like a painter or baker...

"Lame, right?" he says, and I go to shake my head, but the pub doors burst open. Peeta turns around, but when he sees the bronze haired guy, and girl with him, he sighs and turns back.

A flash of recognition over comes me as I remember those two. The guy with bronze hair was the other officer with Peeta from that night they showed up at Marvel's house. The girl beside him is that paramedic, I think her name was Annie.

"Peeta Mellark!" Annie says in a scolding tone. "We looked everywhere for you. You gave us a heart attack!"

Peeta rolls his eyes, and when I look back at the officer and Annie, they're both silent and staring at me with small grins.

The bronze hair guy walks over to the counter and sticks his hand out to me. "Finnick Odair. Your knight in shining armour." He says with full on cockiness and a huge charming smile that would have girls falling at his feet. Annie smacks his arm, and he looks over at her, giving a crooked smile. "Too bad I'm taken."

I raise my eyebrows at this Finnick guy. He seriously hit on me with his girlfriend right there? And she just lets him? This guy seriously has a problem.

"Sorry about Finnick. He was just joking around," Annie says, breaking through my thoughts. "that's just Finnick for you." I slowly nod, still a little skeptical. Annie then sticks out her hand. "We've met before... but, formally, I'm Annie Cresta!"

I shake her hand. "Katniss Everdeen."

"Well, I guess since we found Peeta, we can leave now." Annie says, and looks over at Finnick. He's just about to sit down, then Annie says, "_Right?_"

Finnick nods vigorously, and jumps up. "Good meeting you, Katniss!" They quickly leave through the door, and I tilt my head in confusion.

"Um... interesting." I say slowly.

Peeta laughs. "Yeah... You know, Finnick's not actually an ass."

"Could've fooled me." I say.

"I guess there's more than meets the eye." Peeta says quietly. I look over to him and he's staring right at me. "Like a book. You could guess what the book is about by just looking at the cover, but the pages hold the actuality of the story."

"Very profound." I say back.

Peeta clears his throat, and nervously asks, "Where did you go last week? When we were in the room upstairs."

I bite down on my lower lip and feel slightly guilty. I kinda just left him there... He zoned out, and I just left. "I don't know... It seemed like you had personal stuff going on, and that's your business. So, yeah."

He bites down on his thumb nail before shrugging his shoulders and giving me a small smile. "Fair enough." I finish off my milkshake, and head toward the doors that lead into the backroom. My palm pushes against the door- "Hey, Katniss?" Peeta calls out from his spot at the counter. I turn around, and he nervously looks at me before saying, "Uh, do you – um, you wanna hang out sometime?"

I try to keep my face impassive and I think I do. I look over him carefully before I answer. I know I'll hurt him... and I feel like I might go to hell for this – well, I kinda think that about everything, but that's just me. I'm an awful person, too. Anyway, despite Peeta's belief, I'm sure he could get any girl he wants, so he shouldn't be to upset over this.

"I- I don't think that will work." I say slowly, "I can't."

And even though I barely know Peeta Mellark, the look on his face – the immense sadness and broken hope – will always be in the back of my mind.

* * *

**a/n: KATNISS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. JEEZ GIRL.**

**Poor Peeta, he just can't catch a break! So, I hope you all enjoyed Katniss' POV. Her POV will be rare, so expect Peeta POV next chapter!**

**On the bright side, at least Peeta and Katniss had a conversation! (woot woot) ... even though it didn't end with rainbows and lollipops..**

**Favourite, follow, review or PM! **

**Until next update, have a good time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I am so sorry for the wait!**

**I had basketball almost every day for the past ten days. We just finished playoffs yesterday. Good news: My team won 2nd place! Woot woot.**

**And I've been swamped with homework because I haven't had time to do it because of basketball and because I broke my finger while playing basketball. It took me a while to type this because my finger is in extra pain due to me play in our playoffs with a broken finger... oops.**

**So, this chapter is short, but I really needed to update for you guys. Next chapter will make up for length!**

**Toastandsugarcubes05. Check out her stories!**

**Oh, also: I've started to write my own story on FictionPress. It's called Perfect Shattered Pieces. If you want, check it out. :**

** s/3103692/1/Perfect-Shattered-Pieces**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I try not to let the rejection show, but know I'm not doing the best job when I see Katniss' regretful look. I try to shrug it off and chuckle, though it comes out awkward and strained. She turns back to the door and I feel like my last chance is slipping away. I know it's a long shot, but might as well try.

"The day with the keyboard.. upstairs. I don't know, but I-... I felt something." I manage. "Between us. I felt something between us, and I'm hoping you did, too."

She lets out a deep breath and turns around to look at me. "Even if I did, it wouldn't work. We wouldn't, nothing would. Okay?" Her face is emotionless, like nothing effects her.

I try to be hopeful and say, "Well, you wouldn't know unless you give it a chance." Silence consumes us like a tidal wave as my very truthful words sink in. Katniss doesn't know how it will turn out. But neither do I, though I know I'll be good to her. "I'll be better than that Marvel guy ever was."

"Stop! You know nothing about me or whatever is going on in my damn life!" She says harshly.

I blink a few times until the words flow out of my mouth. "I want to." I continue on, "I want to know you. I want to understand you. I don't know why exactly, but I do."

"If you knew me, you would wish that you could take all those words back." Katniss says stubbornly while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me be the judge of that."

Katniss bites down on her lip. "No-"

"At the lake – when you bandaged my cheek after your friend cut me. Or the time at the laundromat when we had short conversation about Anna Karenina. I felt something and I swear you did, too." I cut her off. I know it's rude to cut people off, but she needs to hear this. "I think you're beautiful and one of a kind."

She shakes her head with doubt. "You don't think that."

"I do." I say quietly, my voice trailing off. Katniss looks at me thoughtfully and I offer the smallest of smiles. "We can just hang out. Y'know like go for a walk or something," I quickly add, "as friends."

"Friends?" She repeats.

I nod and smile. "Yeah. Friends."

"I can't really leave the pub." She quickly adds in. I chuckle and walk over to the entrance door. I flip off the switch to the "open" sign, and lock the door.

"Now you can." Suddenly, I feel very confident and somewhat happy. I hop over the counter and walk over to the door that leads to the back room. I look behind me at a confused Katniss. "Come on!" Reluctantly, she follows behind me into the back room. I look around and see a back exit, so I start walking over to it. Just as I push open the door, I see a soccer ball by my feet. "Do you play soccer?" I ask Katniss as I grab the ball.

"Sometimes." She says and continues behind me. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

I drop the soccer ball on the grass and look at the setting sun that casts a beautiful orange light across the park. There are a few younger kids at the play structure with their parents near by watching. Katniss purses her lips and looks at me with a blank expression. I nudge the ball toward her with the tip of my shoe.

"Try to score on me."

I position myself between two benches that are about eight feet apart, by the play ground. She doesn't look impressed and taps the ball with her foot. Slowly, it rolls over to me and just as it passes me, I drop to the ground in an exaggerated dive and miss the ball. I make a ridiculous sounding grunt and splay out across the grass.

"Nooooooooooo! You scored!" I yell into the grass. "_Ugggggghhhhh_," I roll around on the ground and cover my face. "You scored!" I fake sob into my hand and hear a few giggles from the kids at the play ground. I spread my fingers and peek through them at Katniss. She presses her knuckles to her lips to keep from smiling or laughing, either one.

She goes straight face and places her hands on her hip. "Peeta, get up." Though, her voice wavers and a quirk of her lip is shown.

"I can't. Your skills are too great for me."

Katniss actually laughs and I crack a smile. "Get up before I leave."

I spring up to my feet. "Well, if you're gonna be mean about it.."

Totally forgetting about me basically admitting my feelings for Katniss just a half an hour ago, we kick the soccer ball between us as we look around at the scenery. Katniss looks so captivated by the sky's colours and the way the tree's leaves rustle with the evening breeze. The setting sun glows on her skin making her look like somewhat of a goddess. Her dark hair in waves past her shoulders, grey eyes so vibrant and beautiful. She's extremely beautiful.

"So, friend, tell me something," Katniss calls from a few feet away while kicking the ball back to me, "about you."

"I make very good Kraft Dinner." I say with a grin. "What about you?"

I stop the ball with my foot and then kick it back as she answers. "I can't cook at all."

"She really can't." A voice calls out. We both turn our heads to see... oh what's her name... Madge! And that Gale guy? Yeah, Madge and Gale. Madge looks at me and then back to Katniss with some sort of look that I don't get. "You're Peeta! Correct?"

I nod and flash a smile. "Correct."

"So, what are you-" Madge is cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I give her an apologetic smile and take a few steps over to a tree and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Peet," Ryan says with worry, "Dad's in the hospital. He had a heart attack."

I brace myself against the tree and run a hand through my hair. _No, no. This is not happening._Pain and guilt consume me. The last time we spoke I was so cold to him. And now he's in the hospital? What if he dies or died? Madge, Gale and Katniss look over at me in confusion.

"Peeta? Uh, you okay?" Katniss says when she comes closer.

"I-I'm sorry. I gotta go," I say quickly. "My dad is in the hospital."

Her jaw drops and I quickly run off toward the street sparing one last look at her. Her eyes lock with mine and I do my best to give her one last smile before going full speed.

* * *

I run down the halls of the hospital until I stumble upon my family and Johanna in a waiting room. Ryan and Taftan stand up, but Ryan is the one to speak. "You can go see him first." My mother scoffs and I ignore her. I look to Taftan and he gives me a nod of approval.

"You sure?" I ask them, but more so Taftan. Me and him never see eye to eye.

Taftan comes up to me and says, "Look, uh, I realized that our days are all limited. One day... we won't be here anymore and I at least want to be on speaking terms with my baby brother. So, I'm sorry. Can we – uh – talk again?" Taftan suggests nervously and I give a forgiving smile and nod. He pulls me into a bear hug and I give his back a pat before heading into my father's room.

I push open the door and quickly close it behind me. The click of the door makes my father's eyes open and a weak grin forms on his face.

"Hey Peet." He says with a scratchy voice.

"Dad... I'm so sorry." I say quickly. "The last time we talked... I was so mean to you and now you're here. Dad, I'm sorry."

He shakes his head with a smile. "It's not your fault. You were right. I was a coward and should've done something for you." He says referring to my mother's beatings. "And maybe I should lay off the salt, hey?"

"I've always said that you put way too much salt on your food." I say lightly.

My father nods and I take a seat next to his hospital bed. He studies me and a smile takes his face. "What do you have to tell me? I can see you brimming with excitement beneath your worry."

"I, uh," I say with red cheeks like a teenage boy. "I met a girl. She's so amazing, but she's a tough one to crack.."

"Is she anything like Ryan's Johanna?" Dad asks with a laugh.

I laugh and shrug. "Maybe. In a sense, but Katniss is more muted. She's headstrong, but quiet."

"Katniss you say?" He asks and I nod. "Lovely name. You should've brought her a long."

"Dad," I chuckle. "You've just had a heart attack. I wouldn't bring her." _We're not even dating_, I want to say but refrain. "Maybe you'll meet her one day. Maybe."

"I hope so." His eyelids start to lower without his consent. "I'm-" he yawns, "exhausted. A heart attack really tires you out. Come back tomorrow, Peet. Will you?"

I nod. "Will do, Dad." And pat his shoulder lightly as I stand up. "Will do."

* * *

**a/n: NOOOO. Jk, guys he's fine. And Taftan realized that he needs to stop being an ass to Peeta! Gold star for Taftan. No gold star for Mrs. Mellark... because it's Mrs. Mellark.**

**Okay, hopefully Katniss wasn't too OOC this chapter. She still turned him down on the date, and she only really went to a park with Peeta, so I don't see a problem. But still poor Peeta cause he's kinda friend-zoned. Uh oh.. He was a good sport about Katniss scoring? Oh, Peeta, you'll never stop with your cuteness. **

**ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed it mostly.**

**Review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hey guys!**

**Quick announcement:**

**Never Say Never and The Art Of Love will be updated in the next few days, so just hang in there! Also, my story on FictionPress has been updated!**

**Read the Author's Note at the bottom! It's important... well beneficial.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games. Or Ho Hey by The Lumineers.**

* * *

I hop out of the shower and quickly grab a towel to dry myself off. A fresh pair of clothes is on the toilet lid, where I set them before the shower. I slip on a pair of navy boxer briefs and then a pair of tan khaki pants over them. As I'm towel-drying my hair, my cell phone starts vibrating on the bathroom counter. I throw the towel on the shower rod and pick up the phone.

_Ryan._

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" I say as I answer my cellphone.

"Peet, Katniss needs help. I'm with Johanna, and Katniss called her.. there was yelling and.." I hear Johanna's muffled voice in the background. "You're closer to that Marvel guy's house than we are."

I grab my white t-shirt and in a matter of seconds I'm already putting my shoes on and not even worrying about a hoodie, before I run out the door. I don't even press the end button on the phone call as I jump into my Jeep. Worry and anger take over my thoughts.

Katniss and I have just known each other for over a month or so, and we have short conversations. And there was that one day a week ago where we played soccer. But I know I like her, and am greatly intrigued by her. So, maybe I've fallen for her. And I'll protect her. When someone is being abused, no matter who they are, they need to be protected. Like I never was.

My Jeep speeds down the street. Behind me, the sun has just disappeared below the horizon and the dark sky starts to set in. Several cars honk at me as I swerve in and out of traffic until I find Panem Drive. I race down the street and get to the familiar house that Finnick and I visited a while ago. I pull up to the curb and all but jump out of the jeep and race to the door.

The front door is closed, and locked. I run a hand through my hair in frustration and worry. _What am I gonna do?_ I back away from the door and survey the area around the house. As I do, I hear shouts coming from somewhere. I listen intently, and then my eyes land on a big wooden gate at the side of the house. Without a doubt, I jog over to the gate, unlatch it and follow the stone path to the yard. I round the side of the house into an open backyard with a big below-ground pool. My head snaps up to a porch and I see them; Katniss and Marvel.

Marvel gets into Katniss's face, and I see her clench and unclench her fists. I can't hear what he's saying to her, but I clearly hear Katniss.

"Fuck you!" She shouts at Marvel. "I fucking hate you. I'm done with you."

Marvel grabs her shoulder and pushes her against the house. "You'd do that to Prim? Really? Wow-" Katniss brings her elbow up, and elbows him in the chest. His hand locks around her arm, "We're done when I say we are."

Quietly, I walk up the porch steps and when I stand a few feet away, I say, "Let her go," Both of their heads snap toward me. Katniss looks surprised and Marvel looks pissed. He still has his hand on her, so I walk over and grab his shirt, pulling him away from her. "I said that if you touched her again, I'll beat the shit out of you."

Marvel swings his fist at me, but I catch it with my hand. "Just fuck off and leave us alone." He spits at me. My grip tightens on his shirt, and he lets out a cold laugh. "You like her, right?.. I don't know why you would." His green eyes gleam with narcissism. "Let me tell you, she's _awful_ in bed. And she's got all these scars-"

He's cut off by my fist colliding with his jaw. I release my grip on his shirt as the force sends him back and he stumbles backward, falling down. While he's momentarily stunned, I turn to Katniss. She still stands by the house and I see blood dripping from just above her right eyebrow.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I ask, and she opens her mouth but I don't hear anything because something hits me just below the eye.

My vision goes black for a second and in that time, Marvel has appeared in front of me. He pulls back his fist and sends another punch to the exact same place. I feel something slide down my cheek and a stinging pain forms; he split my skin. _Probably from those boney knuckles.._

"You don't just come to _my_ house and punch me in the face, fucker." Marvel growls.

He goes for another punch, but I block it and grab his arm. "You don't just go around hurting girls. Or anyone. Ever." I say and just after, I twist his arm and while he's distracted by the pain, I punch him in the face again. I load back for another swing, but someone grabs my arm. When I turn around, Ryan stands there with a firm hold on my arm. "Let me go, Ryan!"

"Peeta, calm down. The cops are on their way," Ryan tries to reason with me and after a few deep breaths, I nod my head. "There you go, bro."

I release Marvel's arm, and start to walk away so I can cool off. As I walk down the porch steps, Marvel calls out. "I can take good care of her. _Real good care._"

I stop in my tracks and whip around. When I see the cocky smirk on his face, I charge toward him, but when I reach the steps, Ryan steps in between us and holds me back.

"Peet, you need to go. Go home," I still try to fight my way through, but Ryan has the slightest advantage on me with his height and muscle. "Peeta!_ Go,_" he growls.

I push away from him and glare at Marvel. As I turn around against my will, my eyes catch a pair of grey ones. Katniss and I lock eyes, and I don't know what she's thinking. I don't know if I ever will.

Johanna stands with her back to me, but when she notices Katniss staring, she turns my way. She gives me a smile in thanks and then turns her back to me again. I heave one last breath and leave.

* * *

Since mine and Finnick's apartment has a somewhat of a high ceiling, we put a basketball net on the wall by the door. It's obviously not as high as a normal basketball net, but it's just under half the size. I usually shoot the ball from various points in the room. Music from The Lumineers plays loudly throughout the apartment.

But right now, none of my shots are going in. She's been in my mind since I saw her two hours ago. She's been on my mind since I've met her.

With the flick of my wrist, the basketball goes flying through the air and I'm shocked as I watch it swish when it goes in. I hear a knock at the door and I'm more surprised; It's almost 11pm. I run over and turn down my music a few notches and then answer the door. I feel my mouth drop when I see who it is. She stands there with the same grey hoodie from the day at the laundromat and light skinny jeans.

"Katniss?"

Her eyes look down, and then they look up again; they widen. "You're cheek... under your eye." And I don't have time to reply as she walks past me into the apartment. She quickly scans the apartment and spots the hall that leads into the kitchen. I go to follow her as she walks in the kitchen, but she turns around. "Just wait here."

I watch after her with a small grin; her feet take her back to the hall, and I shrug and go sit on the couch. Within seconds she appears at the side of the couch. Hesitantly, she sits down a few inches from me. I turn and our knees are touching. She doesn't move and neither do I.

"You have blood.." her voice is softer, something I haven't heard before. Her hand lifts a damp cloth and she gently presses just under my left eye, where my cheekbone is. I slightly wince and my eyes close.

I let out a light chuckle. "I guess I forgot about that."

But when my eyes reopen, I see her grey eyes looking into my blue eyes. And it becomes so quiet save for the The Lumineers playing in the background. Her eyes leave mine as she removes the cloth from my cheek.

"Thanks," I whisper softly and she gives me a small smile in return.

"Um... I should be thanking you."

I look down at my hands that rest on my knee. "Why.. Why are you with him?"

"I... I just am." She says slowly, and when her eyes meet mine again, I beg for the truth. She doesn't elaborate, so I breathe in and take the cloth from her hand. I get up and head the kitchen to put the cloth away.

When I come back into the living room area, Katniss is standing by the bookshelf, holding my sketchpad. She looks up, and guilt sets on her face.

"Sorry.. I didn't mean.." And for the first time, I hear Katniss stumble over her words.

I shake my head with a smile. "It's okay. What're you looking at?" I ask motioning to the sketch that she's looking at. She holds up the pad and I recognize it immediately.

It's a pencil sketch of myself from behind. It starts mid-torso, and follows up to my head. The main focus of the sketch is what's on my back; a tattoo. The tattoo is a black ink of a mosaic-looking heart and wrapped around it are chains with a lock that holds a key. It's not that big of a tattoo, probably the size of a Ritz cracker.

"Oh, that one." I state simply. She looks at me quizzically, so I explain furthermore. "That's me."

"You have a tattoo?" She asks in disbelief. But then her eyes flash with recognition. "I knew that was a tattoo on your back when I saw you at the lake!"

I nod my head. "You were correct. I have a few actually."

Her eyebrows quirk up and she almost looks like she wants to grin. But her face quickly returns to the usual impassive Katniss Everdeen look that I've become accustomed to.

"Well, I should get going," Katniss sets down the sketchpad, and awkwardly takes a few steps away.

"You could stay.. a little longer?" I say, unsure. "If you want. I have cheese buns, and cards.. or boardgames.." _Shut up, Mellark._ An uneasy grin forms on my lips and my cheeks heat up. "But, if you can't then it's all good."

"What's a cheese bun?"

My eyes widen.

_This is a problem._

* * *

I watch as the card flies into the metal mixing bowl. My eyes narrow and she smirks at me. With determination, I grab one of my cards and flick it towards the bowl on the island counter. It goes straight for the bowl, but at the last second, it flutters up and drops on the ground.

I turn to Katniss. "How do you do that?! How do you get the card in the bowl!" She shrugs with arrogance, chuckles and takes a bite of her fifth cheese bun. "Lets make it interesting.. If I miss this toss, you get to choose what your prize is. But if I get it in, I get to choose. Deal?"

She sticks out her hand and we shake. "Deal."

I run a hand through my hair and grab a card. I swing my arms from side to side, then look at her. "You may want to stand back. Professional right here," I exaggerate getting ready in a 'proper' stance. With an overly loud and deep breath, I flick the card. The card is going right for the bowl, until it skims the edge, and lands on the counter...

"Yeah. So professional," I look over at a smirking Katniss. She bites down on her lip, and it's so cute.. ".. can I see your tattoo? The one on your back."

I stare at her hesitantly. No one has seen this tattoo. Maybe Finnick.. but he hasn't said anything about it. Katniss's eyes look into mine and I feel myself melt under her stare. So, slowly, I lift the back of my t-shirt, and turn my back to her. A minute goes by, and nothing has happened. She hasn't said anything... but just as I get ready to lower my shirt, a feel her finger run over my tattoo.

"You have a scar," she says quietly. It's quiet again, and she keeps her finger on my scar which the tattoo is over. Breaking the silence, she speaks. "Why is it a heart locked up with a key in it?"

_Tell her, Peeta._ I breathe in, and say, "Keep your heart guarded, but don't make it unattainable." Silence follows again, except for the light murmur of The Lumineers.

_I don't know where I belong__  
__I don't know where I went wrong__  
__But I can write a song_

_1, 2, 3__  
__I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart__  
__I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

_I don't think you're right for him__  
__Look at what it might have been if you__  
__Took a bus to China Town__  
__I'd be standing on Canal__  
__And Bowery__  
__And she'd be standing next to me_

_1, 2, 3__  
__I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart__  
__I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_

_Love ‒ we need it now__  
__Let's hope for some__  
__So, we're bleeding out__I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart__  
__I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet_

Katniss removes her hand from my scar. And I pull my shirt back down. When I turn around, she holds her hands at her sides like she's touched something hot.

"Uh, sorry. It's getting – um, it's getting late. Yeah-" Katniss says quickly. "I should go..."

I rub the back of my neck and awkwardly nod. "Ye-yeah. Oh, do you want a ride? I'm assuming you didn't drive here.."

"I can walk. It's no big deal."

I let out a disbelieving chuckle. "It's past midnight. You aren't walking." I grab a hoodie and my car keys while heading to the door. When I slip on my shoes, I look over at a hesitant and stubborn Katniss. "Come on, I'm giving you a ride."

"I'm never going to stop owing you." She mumbles as we walk out the door.

"Owing me for what?" I ask as we make our way to my Jeep. I unlock the doors and we hop in. I start it up and pull out of the parking lot. "You don't owe me for doing good things. It was easy if it meant I'd be helping you."

Katniss doesn't say anything until she gives me an address once we're on the main road. "Uh, just take me to Cedarwood Road."

I wrack my brain for any information on this street's location. _Cedarwood... Cedarwood..._I think that's by the bakery! I'll just drive around there..

After five more minutes of silent driving, I take a turn down Cedarwood Road. Katniss points out a big house on my left. It's grey, has a balcony, a big wooden porch. Does the Pope live here? I pull up the drive way and when I come to a stop, a familiar blonde head walks out the front door looking worried. Madge.

Katniss unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door, sliding off the leather seat to the ground. "Thanks. Um- I really do owe you."

I smile and shake my head. "You don't owe me anything, Katniss. Goodnight."

She doesn't say anything back, and closes the door. I watch her walk up the drive way with a longing for her to smile at me, laugh with me like she does rarely. I want her to _be _with me.

I want Katniss to be mine.

* * *

**a/n: Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. There is a basically shirtless Peeta in your presence and you tell him you should get going? NO. Bad Katniss..**

**Katniss is still evasive when it comes to showing who she is/her emotions. But she's coming around. Slowly.**

**I hope you guys aren't too disappointed that things seem to be moving fast or too slow. I'm trying to convey how Katniss is guarded and unsure. She doesn't mind talking to Peeta and such, but when she feels like she's showing too much of herself, she needs to retreat back into her guarded, cryptic ways. Right... Make sense?**

**Thanks to all of you guys who read this story. I love you all, and I read your reviews and take them seriously! They make my day, so thank you all!**

**Feedback? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hello Readers!**

**Oh my! I'm blown away by the amount of reviews and followers! Thank you guys so much. I honestly read every single one of your reviews and appreciate them so much. Thank you for taking your time to read and review this story. Thank you!**

**I think you guys will like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Peeta," Taftan says as he enters the back room of the bakery. I stop kneading the dough in front of me and look up. "Can you cover the front? Dad is feeling tired."

I sigh and nod. Dad has been tiring out more easily since his heart attack. It makes my stomach tie in knots, giving me an uneasy feeling. If something were to happen to him, something that causes death... I don't know if I could handle it. I walk past Taftan who lightly pats my shoulder. I try to give my best smile, but it's still a little tense between us.

When I get out to the front, Dad isn't there. He's probably gone upstairs to lay down for an hour. It's not even a hassle to get to and from work considering my parents live above the bakery. I used to, too. We all did; me, Ryan, Taftan, Dad and my mother. It's actually pretty big considering we have a family of five.

I take a seat on the stool in front of the cash register. I look around the bakery, at the paintings, the crumbs left on a table, and remember how much I've missed it. I've missed the smell of fresh bread, baking cookies. It feels good to be helping out when I can- When my mother isn't here and when I don't have work.

I sneak a White Chocolate Macadamia Nut cookie from the glass case and break off half and plop it into my mouth. _Man, I love these._ The door chimes ring throughout the bakery and I look up.

"Sexy with a soft side," she smirks. "Those cookies will ruin your perfect physique. Then you would really be sexy with a _soft_ side."

"Good seeing you too, Johanna." I roll my eyes with a playful smile. "Ryan isn't working for another hour or so."

She drums her fingers along the counter and smirks. "I came to see you." I raise my eyebrows, and she rolls her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I came to talk about Katniss."

"I'm crushed, really. I thought I was finally cool enough for you to hang out with." I place a hand over my heart and hang my head low. "I'll never be good enough for you, Johanna!"

She gives me another eye roll punches my arm. "Now that we're done stating the obvious, I'm gonna help you out." She pulls out an envelope and hands it to me. "I won these at a party the other night, but I don't find this shit interesting like you and Brainless do."

Brainless is Katniss, so..

I open the envelope and pull out two tickets. _LA Lakers vs. LA Clippers. _I look up at Johanna with slight confusion. Does this mean..

"Now when you're done here, you're gonna go to the pub and ask Katniss to go with you."

My mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. I pull my thoughts together and say, "I can't accept these-"

"Oh cut the shit, Mellark. Take the damn tickets and ask Katniss to go with you." Johanna scoffs.

I look over the tickets and frown. "Uh, the game is tonight.. Isn't that short notice?"

"It depends on how badly you want to go with her." Johanna grabs a piece of my cookie and turns toward the door. Just before she leaves, she says, "Then you'll make it happen."

* * *

I nervously walk into the pub. My hands are a little sweaty and my heart is beating slightly faster than usual. Why am I so nervous? _Oh, right. Maybe because last time I asked her out, she said no._ It's more busy than usual- by busy I mean there are more than five people here. How does Johanna even run this place?

I grab a seat at the counter, nervously drumming my fingers against the edge as I wait for her to come out of the back room. I'm just going to make a fool outta myself. She doesn't want to date me, no one does. What am I even doing here?

With a glance around the pub, I make up my mind and get up from the chair. My throat feels tight and my breaths come out short. Thoughts swirl around in my head. _Nobody loves you. N-o-b-o-d-y. _I run a hand through my hair and quicken my pace to the door. What's happening? Is this like some sort of anxiety attack? I try to blink everything away. But then I feel a hand on my arm and I stop walking, slowly turning around to face whoever is holding me back. When my eyes lock with the steely-silver eyes that I long to see, my worries and panic seem to lessen. My breathing evens out and I manage a small smile.

"Peeta," she says, "I think you forgot this."

I look down at her other hand and see the white envelope. With a gust of courage, probably from her hand on my arm, I say, "I think you should open it." She looks at me quizzically and I nod her on. "Open it."

She gives me a funny look before opening the envelope. She opens the flap and reaches in, pulling out the two tickets. Her eyes widen as she looks them over, and then up at me.

"Want to go with me?" I ask, my cheeks heating up. I rub the back of my neck and remember Johanna's words: _It depends on how badly you want to go with her. _"You-uh-you don't have to. But you seem to think the Lakers can't destroy any team, so why not see it in person?"

Her eyes take on a challenging glint, and I inwardly smirk. _Gotcha._ She won't pass this up now that I've challenged her. She bites the inside of her cheek while contemplating my offer.

"Okay." She says, and I feel myself building with giddiness. She actually said yes! "Only because I want to see the look on your face when the Lakers lose."

"I'll come by and get you at six – an hour before the game?" I say unsure.

She nods. "Sure. Do you remember that house on Cedarwood? You can get me from there."

I bite down on my bottom lip to keep myself from smiling like a complete idiot. She hands the envelope with the tickets to me, and I try to give her a normal smile, but judging from her weird look and quiet chuckle, I look like a smiling fool.

"I should get back to work. Uh- see you at six." Katniss says quickly. I nod and smile, then turn back to the door. "Peeta," I turn back around and Katniss looks over her shoulder with the smallest telltale grin. "The Lakers are going to lose."

I shake my head with a laugh. "And you're delusional, Ms. Everdeen." She just waves me off with her hand and turns to a customer.

I leave the pub with the biggest smile on my face. Walking down the street, I can't stop myself from smiling and saying hello to strangers. Some give me weird looks, but others smile back and laugh. I basically feel like I can conquer the world; this is such a new feeling. The feeling of confidence.

Just up the street, I can see my apartment building. Might as well head back and do a few things before six o'clock. What time is it? I pull up my sleeve and look down at my black Nixon watch, _3:04pm_. Holy shit, only three more hours until I pick up Katniss! I pick up my pace toward the apartment.

After about five minutes, I finally reach the apartment building. I climb a few flights of stairs of the old apartment before reaching our door and unlocking it.

"Well, what's got you all smiley and shit?" I close the door and look up to see a smirking Finnick and a grinning Annie.

I try to hide a smile, but can't once I start speaking. "I'm going out with Katniss at six." The words sink in and my face lights up in nervousness and happiness. "Holy shit! Wha- I gotta shower and change and... holy shit."

"Get showerin', boy!" Annie says with a southern accent before giggling and waving me off. I laugh and head off to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

The towel hangs around my waist as I lean over the sink and wipe away at the foggy mirror. I grab my disposable razor from the counter along with shaving cream. Sure, my face isn't a beard, but I don't want stubble. I spray some in my palm and then lather it across my jaw and cheeks, and under my chin. The razor glides across my skin, leaving it smooth and stubble-free. I repeat this until all the white foam is gone from my face. Turning the tap on, I splash some cold water on my face and wipe it down with a towel from the counter.

"It's just a basketball game. No big deal." I tell myself in the mirror.

With a self-assuring nod, I grab my bottle of cologne aftershave and spray a little bit on my neck and dab some on my jaw. I open the bathroom door and walk across the hall into my moderate bedroom. Dark, solid oak bed frame with a dark blue comforter. Matching dresser, night stand, and book shelf. My bookshelf is filled with works from Shakespeare to Ernest Hemingway to Leo Tolstoy. I walk over to my dresser and pull open drawers, grabbing boxers, socks, pants, a t-shirt and hoodie. I throw them on and look at my final appearance in the mirror.

Black and yellow LA Lakers hoodie, slim khaki pants, black socks. _Not too bad, right?_

I take the towel off my bed and quickly run it over my hair, towel drying it. I run a hand through my hair once it's mostly dry and pat it down. Unscrewing the top off my tub of wax-gel, I put a little on my fingers and spike up the front of my hair.

"Oooooooh, Lover boy!" Finnick sing-songs from the living room, "Time to go get your date!" Annie's laughter rings through the apartment, causing me to crack a grin.

Before I leave my room, I grab my Ray Bans and slide them on my face. When I walk out into the main room, Annie and Finnick start wolf whistling.

"Lookin' good there, Peet." Annie winks and I chuckle while slipping on my black leather skate-shoe sneakers. "Katniss will be impressed."

"Hell, I'm impressed!" Finnick adds in with a grin. I walk over and open the door about to leave, when Finnick calls out. "Have fun... But not too much fun!" I flip him off just as the door closes.

* * *

I pull up to the same house that I dropped Katniss off at last time. The sun is shining down, but it's not that warm as it is slowly setting. I slide out of my jeep and walk up toward the door. I climb the porch and knock a few times. While I wait, I take my sunglasses off and hang them on my hoodie collar. The door opens revealing Gale.

"Hey, uh, I'm here for Katniss." I say awkwardly.

Gale stares me down for a few more seconds before crossing his arms and says, "I am a Marine, so I know some very deadly moves should something go wrong."

I stand up straighter with my shoulders squared, showing him that he doesn't intimidate me. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"I know your type, Blondie. You better not treat her like shit, or I will personally-"

"Gale!" Madge comes to the door and smacks Gale's arm. "Leave Peeta alone. He's a good guy." She looks at me with a smile.

Someone clears their throat, Gale and Madge part, revealing Katniss. I feel my heartbeat speed up and my mouth goes dry. She's wearing an off-white, speckled t-shirt with the blue and red Los Angeles Clippers team logo. Her black jeans and tan leather lace-up boots are simple yet they blow me away. She looks so simply flawless.

"Katniss, hi." I smile.

She gives me the smallest of smiles. "Good to go?" I nod and she turns to Gale and Madge. "See you guys later."

Before I turn around, I catch Gale's eye and he watches me like a hawk. I shrug it off, and continue to follow behind Katniss. We walk up to my Jeep and I run over to the passenger side and open the door for Katniss. She raises her eyebrows and gives me a questioning look. I shrug and smile. Once she's in the seat, I close the door and jump into the driver seat.

We're driving down the street. I can see the Staples Center in the distance, and when we stop at a red light, I look at Katniss.

"Thanks for coming." I smile.

She bites down on her lower lip before saying, "Well, I wouldn't pass up the chance to see the Lakers get crushed."

I feel my heart sink the tiniest bit. Does she like me? Or is she just here for a free game? _Peeta, give her time!_ The light turns green and I accelerate, driving down the street again.

* * *

It's near the end of the third quarter and I slump in my seat as the Clippers have a 20 point lead on the Lakers. Katniss cheers beside me, and I can't help but watch her with a smile. The way she boos when the Clippers get a foul, or when she claps as the Clippers get a three-pointer. She looks away from the court and catches me looking at her. I quickly avert my eyes just as the buzzer goes off, ending the third quarter.

"Your Lakers are gonna need a miracle to pull through." Katniss leans over and says over the loud cheering of people and playing of music.

I raise my eyebrows with a grin. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

Both teams take the floor again, and the fourth quarter begins with the Clippers inbounding the ball. They pass it in, and one of their players starts to dribble, but falls back when a Lakers player 'charges' at him. The ref blows the whistle and calls a foul. I cover my face in frustration while Katniss laughs and cheers.

"I've lost hope in the Lakers." I mumble.

"Want to leave a bit early? Beat traffic?" Katniss suggests.

I don't want the date to end, but I don't want to sit here in frustration either.. So I nod, and we get up from our seats, heading up the stairs. We pass the souvenir stands, but Katniss stops me as we pass one stand. It has a bunch of mini basketballs that are either purple and yellow with a Lakers logo, or blue, red, and white with a Clippers logo.

"I'm going to buy you a Clippers ball, so you can remember which team is the best."

I laugh and lightly grab her wrist. "No way. One, I will not let you pay. And two, I will not accept a trashy team ball."

"You can't stop me." She smirks and reaches into her pocket.

I grab my wallet and tell the worker, "Hi, can I get a Lakers ball and a Clippers ball." The girl smiles and puts the two balls on the counter.

"Forty-five dol-" I cut her off by throwing fifty dollars down and grabbing the two balls. I jog away with Katniss chasing after me. When I reach the exit, I slow down and wait for Katniss.

"For you," I say with a grin as I hand her a Lakers ball.

"You're a sneaky asshole. Y'know that?"

I laugh and shake my head as we leave. We walk down the sidewalk to my Jeep, I bounce the ball as we walk. Suddenly, Katniss grabs my arm and drags me across the street and down a back alley.

"Uh... you're not planning on killing me for buying the basketballs.. right?" I ask skeptically.

She laughs and drags us further until we come to an opening with an old cement-paved basketball court with a chain link fence around it. It's dark, except for the two pole lights, dimly lighting the court.

"I used to come here with Gale when we teenagers." Katniss says while opening the gate with a rusty noise. I follow her through and walk to the center of the court. "It's worn down... but it's nice."

I look over at her and my breath is taken away. Her hair is out of its braid, and flows around her shoulders in those perfect waves. She looks around the court with happy eyes, and the way the lights hit her eyes make them look a radiant shade of silver. She looks around in wonderment until she sees me.

"What?" She asks with confusion.

"You're extremely beautiful." I blurt out and my cheeks go red as I realize what I said.

She fidgets awkwardly before saying, "That's a problem."

"How so?" I ask curiously. That is most definitely not a problem.

She walks around the three point line, and shrugs. "Seeing beautiful things.. That's a weakness." She turns to look over at me. ".. Because you have a weakness for beautiful things. That's a problem."

I look at her and shake my head. "Having an eye for beauty isn't the same thing as a weakness." Then, quietly I say, "Except possibly when it comes to you."

Katniss doesn't say anything, she just looks at me. We look at each other until she breaks contact and looks down at the ground. "So, was this a date?"

"If you wanted it to be." I smile, even though she isn't looking.

She tilts her head up slightly. "I'll let you know later."

"Later?" I echo.

She nods. "Why me? Why did you want to ask me out so bad?"

I smirk and shake my head. "You still have no idea... The affect you can have."

"What does that even mean!?" She huffs with irritation. "Stop speaking so cryptically!"

I chuckle and say, "Then I guess the truth is cryptic."

Katniss scoffs and steps away from the three point line. She bounces her mini basketball before bending her knees and extending upward, flicking her wrist. The ball flies through the air and swishes through the chain-link net. It bounces on the ground and rolls a few feet away from the basket.

"Good shot." I say with awe. Katniss shrugs and keeps walking around the three point line.

I sigh and take my hoodie off, rolling it up into a ball. I take a seat on the cool, cement ground and lay on my back, tucking the hoodie behind my head. Closing my eyes, I try to picture how the stars would look in the night sky. I picture the stars from when I was younger; when we would take family trips out to our cabin in the woods. Me and Ryan would sneak out after dark and lay on the deck, watching the endless stretch of stars and blinking fireflies..

"Comfy?" My eyes snap open and Katniss stands above me with a small grin.

I nod and motion for her to lay down to. Skeptically, she does, leaving a gap between us. I grab my balled-up hoodie from underneath my head and hand it over to her. She raises her eyebrows, but still takes it. She stuffs it behind her head and looks up at the dark night sky that is too far polluted for stars to be visible.

"Close your eyes and picture the stars." I say softly while closing my own eyes again. "Imagine the Big Dipper, Orion's belt.."

I hear her sigh beside me. "I miss seeing all the stars. The way they twinkle and shine."

"Me too." I say, "We have a cabin just outside of LA. Ryan and I would always watch the stars at night. We'd see who could spot the most shooting stars."

"We used to go camping. Prim hated the woods, she'd conceal herself in our tent the whole trip." Katniss chuckles. "My dad would always sneak up to her tent late at night, and shake it while sounding a bear. She would nearly piss herself every time." When her explains about her dad, I feel like there is a slight sadness in her voice.

I laugh quietly. "Your dad seems pretty cool."

"He was." Katniss says, and I catch onto the past-tense use. I feel like such an ass!

"Oh god, I'm sorry-"

Katniss cuts me off mid-apology and says, "He's still alive, Peeta. Just not how he used to be."

I notice that she doesn't like this particular subject, so I change it. "The stars look great tonight." I joke while picturing the stars in my head.

Beside me, I hear Katniss quietly chuckle and it causes me to smile. "Yeah, there's a shooting star. Look at it,"

"Make a wish." I whisper. _I wish Katniss would be mine._ "What did you wish for?"

"Not telling you."

I feign a scoff. "I'm not telling you either."

"Well, I never asked you to." She says, and I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Well..._whatever._" I mock like a little kid.

We both fall into laughter, that soon leads into a silence. It's not comfortable nor awkward. It's just... silence. So, there we are. Just a few weeks ago, this would seem like a very unlikely scenario. Katniss and me laying on the ground, picturing the night sky, just after our first date?

"So, was this a date?" I ask after a while.

"I guess you could call it that."

* * *

**a/n: Wooooooooaaaaaaaaah. Katniss, Peeta, date? Omg!**

**I hope that you guys liked this date chapter. Katniss and Peeta's first date! Hopefully, it isn't moving too fast for you guys. If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to PM me!**

**Review, too! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Hola!**

**Here is chapter 11!**

**Oh, btw, my fic _Never Say Never_ will be updated soon, so please hang in there.**

**And also, By the way, I have a new Peeniss fanfic! Please go check it out? The first chapter isn't the best one, but the second chapter makes up for it! Please? It's called, _You Found Me._**

**__As always: Flashbacks and texts are in _italics_.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I drop on to the couch with a huge smile that won't go away. After I had walked Katniss to the door, she gave me a shy smile and told me she would see me _soon._ She said _soon_. Does that mean she wants to see me again? Wait... she still has my hoodie. Katniss Everdeen has my hoodie. I'll definitely be seeing her soon. Right?

There's a knock on the apartment door, and I frown. It's 11:30 at night, who'd be knocking? Nonetheless, I push myself up off the couch and take the few strides over to the door. I unlock the deadbolt and pull the door open. I tilt my head with surprise when I see Ryan and Johanna standing there.

"So?" Johanna asks impatiently before pushing through me and taking a seat on the couch. Ryan follows and sits next to her. "How'd it go with Brainless?"

I mask my excitement with a few nods, "It went alright," I say trying to play it off as cool.

"Alright?" Johanna asks dubiously, "Just alright? Well, I beg to differ." I give her a confused look while taking a seat in the leather armchair across the coffee table from Ryan and Johanna. She pulls out her iPhone and tosses it to me. I catch it and hesitantly look down at the screen.

_Johanna: So, how was your romantic rendezvous with the oh, so charming Peeta Mellark?_

I roll my eyes at Johanna's text, but continue to read, no matter how bad I feel for invading Katniss's privacy.

_Katniss: Shut up._

_Katniss: ...It was good._

_Johanna: How good? ;)_

_Katniss: Shut up.. again. & I maybe enjoyed myself._

_Johanna: No more Marvel?_

_Katniss: Nope._

_Johanna: Sooo... When's the second date? Hmm?_

_Katniss: Bye, Johanna._

_Johanna: DID HE ATLEAST ASK FOR YOUR NUMBER?_

_Katniss: No. Now, please stop texting me. I have some Grey's Anatomy to catch up on._

"She watches Grey's Anatomy?" I ask shocked. I never saw that coming..

A couch pillow hits my face and I look up at a scowling Johanna. "What the hell!" I whine.

"Get your head outta your ass! I can't believe you didn't give her your number. Or ask her out again! You gotta fix this one," Ryan scolds.

I raise my hands to try and calm them down. "First off, we just went on a date." I list, "Second of all, I don't want to rush her. Lastly, she still has my hoodie." I motion to just my plain t-shirt.

"Well, shit." Johanna says with a smirk. "You've got some moves, Mellark."

I roll my eyes. To be honest, I didn't even realize that Katniss still had my hoodie. When we were walking back to my Jeep, she slipped the hoodie on because it got a little chilly. I guess neither of us noticed this when I drop her off.

"_I guess the Lakers aren't as good as I thought," I chuckle as I walk Katniss up to the door._

_Katniss smiles and quietly laughs. "Yeah.. Well, you underestimated the power of the Clippers." We climb the steps to the porch and stand just in front of the door. I wouldn't be surprised if Gale watching, but whatever. "Thanks... for taking me." She says gently._

"_Thanks for coming," I smile at her. Nervously, I rub the back of my neck and fiddle with fingers. "Um- well- Katniss, I'm not the kinda guy to kiss you on the first date-" I sigh and will myself to pull it together. "I mean, I'd like to kiss you.. Um, I'll see you later-" I abruptly back away and walk down the steps._

"_Peeta," Katniss calls out and I freeze on the last step, turning around. She tries to contain her laugh, but it still slips out. "Thank you. For not kissing me."_

"_You're-" The door opens revealing Gale. He crosses his arms over his chest and I try not to laugh. "Hey, Gale." I give a slight tip of my head in his direction._

_Madge comes up besides Gale and gives him a look. She looks between me and Katniss, a smile coming on her face. "Well, hopefully Gale didn't interrupt-"_

_I cut her off politely, "Sorry for cutting you off, but he didn't. I was just leaving." I raise my hand in a small wave at Gale and Madge. "Have a good night, guys." And then as I turn away, I catch Katniss' eyes. "Good night, Katniss."_

_Our eyes linger for a few more seconds until Gale coughs, and we both quickly look away._

"Moves have nothing to do with it."

* * *

"Hey, Mellark." I look up from my computer. Our head officer, Officer Boggs, is standing in my office door. "Someone is here to talk to you."

I lean back in my chair. "Me?" He nods. "Okay. Uh, send them in?"

Boggs nods and leaves my office. I look at my messy desk, and grab the stack of files sitting on it. I turn around to the filing cabinet behind me, so I can store away the files. I open up-

"So, this is where Officer Mellark spends his days," At the sudden sound of her voice, I jump up with a startle and drop the files in my hands. I haven't seen her for over a week since our date. I figured that I'd let her contact me when she's ready.

I quickly pick up the files and stuff them in the cabinet before turning around. "You've figured it out. My job isn't as glamorous as Batman's though."

"Spiderman is better anyways." She says. I watch as she tugs at her white crew-neck t-shirt. She's wearing the same dark jeans from our date, along with the tan lace up boots. "Um, I thought I'd return your hoodie." I notice my LA Lakers hoodie in her hand. She sets it down on my desk.

"Oh- Uh, yeah, yeah. Thanks," I stutter. Katniss plays with her hands and I don't want this to end. I clear my throat and she looks up. "Are- are you hungry? We could go get something to eat? My family's bakery is just a few minutes away.."

She bites down on her bottom lip while thinking it over. "Okay," she hesitantly says.

I can't stop my smile. "Okay. I'll drive." I say while grabbing my keys.

* * *

I pull up to the curb just in front of the bakery. Katniss goes to unbuckle her seatbelt, but I reach out and stop her. I rest my head on hers and I momentarily forget what I was about to say. Our eyes are stare into each other's and Katniss breaks it off by looking down at our hands.

"Oh! Y-yeah. You can stay here. I'll go get the stuff." I quickly say. I unbuckle my seatbelt and hop out of the Jeep. I look over the row of trees at the ocean, and an idea comes to mind.

I hurry into the bakery, and am relieved to see Dad working the front. He smiles at me as I walk by the tables of customers.

"Peet!" He says happily as I get to the counter. "How are you, son?"

"I'm good. You feeling better, Dad?"

He pats my shoulder from across the counter. "I'm feeling excellent, Peet. So, what brings you here?" He raises his eyebrows. I feel a little guilty because I'm here for my own reasons, not to check up on my own father. "Does it have any thing to do with that pretty girl in your Jeep?"

My cheeks flush and I look over my shoulder, having a clear view of my Jeep. Since my Jeep top isn't on, and it's in convertible mode, he can see Katniss perfectly.

"Yeah... She likes Cheese Buns," I say bashfully. "Can I grab a few things? I'll pay-"

"This is a family bakery. Take what you want, Peeta." He smiles. I come around the counter and grab four Cheese Buns, and two chocolate chip cookie sandwiches with whip cream in the middle, placing them in containers. "There's a bag of chips in the back and drinks, too."

I grin and head to the back room. I go to the fridge and grab two bottled waters. When I turn around to head out, I see a bag of Miss Vickie's Salt and Vinegar chips. I quickly take them and look around for a big brown paper bag to put all of this in.

I hear a throat clear, and look up at the door way. My dad holds a big paper bag with a knowing smirk. "Thanks," I chuckle as I grab the bag and put all of the stuff in it. "See you later, Dad!" I call out as I rush out of the bakery and to the Jeep.

I put the bag in the backseat and quickly jump into the passenger seat. "Sorry that took me so long."

Katniss looks back at the big bag and her eyes widen. "Peeta, it's called lunch. We're not having a feast!"

"I know we're not." I smile. I start up the engine and pull away from the bakery.

"Where are we going?"

"Hold your horses. You'll see." I grin and drive off toward the trees.

* * *

I drive down a path boarded on each side with thick trees. After a minute or two, the path opens up into a clear view of the ocean with a wide stretch of grass. I pull up on the grass, and reverse the Jeep so that the back is facing the ocean. Katniss gives me a weird look and I urge her to come with me.

"Come on!" I go around to the back trunk and open the small bottom latch-door. I step aside and look at Katniss. "Hop in." She gives me another _are-you-crazy _look before jumping in the back. She sits on the left, so I climb up and sit to the right. I reach over the back seat and grab the bag of food. I start pulling out the contents and setting them between us. "Water... Dessert... Chips and... Cheese Buns!"

"Cheese buns?" Katniss' eyes widen. She quickly grabs one and tears off a chunk, plopping it in her mouth. "These are so good."

I open up the bag of chips and grab a few. The loud crunch grabs Katniss' attention. She sets down the cheese bun and grabs some chips. I take a bite out of my cheese bun and rest my head against the back of the seats. I look up into the bright sky with a few clouds and sigh happily.

"Peeta?" Katniss asks. I turn my head to the side to look at her. "Thanks, again."

"What for?"

"_This_," She motions to the everything around us.

I smile and shake my head. "It's my pleasure." It's returns to being quiet, though every now and then the light breeze rustles the leaves in the trees, and the waves crashing to shore. "So, what're your plans for the weekend?" I ask after awhile.

She finishes off her last cheese bun and takes a sip of water before answering. "Saturday night I have to go bowling with my sister and her boyfriend. She called it _bonding_."

"Well, I guess it is bonding." I chuckle. "That sounds like fun, though."

Katniss makes a noise between a scoff and laugh. "Yeah. I _love_ bowling."

"Sounds better than my Saturday night. I'll end up watching The Green Mile or The Lion King." I say with a chuckle.

"_The Lion King_?" She repeats with a smirk. "I didn't take you for the animated musical type."

I set my water down after taking a sip. "C'mon, The Lion King is a classic!"

"I haven't seen it since I was five." She admits sheepishly.

"Oh my God... I can't- what... How can you go like 15 years-"

She interjects, "17 years, I'm 22."

"How can you go 17 years without watching The Lion King!" I ask with disbelief. "This is complete and utter madness. Next your gonna tell me that you've, like, never played a GameCube!" Her smile drops and she looks away from me. _Oh my.._ "You haven't played a GameCube?"

"...no..." She says quietly.

I run a hand through my hair. "Well... if you'd like to do any of those, drop by Saturday after bowling. If you'd like."

"We'll see."

I try not to seem disappointed, but hey, she's here with me right now. With that, I grab the plastic container that has the two cookie sandwiches. I open the lid and take one out, then hold out the other to Katniss.

"Two chocolate chip cookies with whip cream in the middle." I grin.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" She asks and then takes a bite.

I shake my head no. "Just trying to show you how you should be treated." I whisper under my breath. I freeze because I know Katniss heard me. Slowly, I meet her gaze. "I'm-"

"I should get going." She quickly says and sets down her cookie sandwich. She brushes off her hands on her jeans and then jumps out the back.

I scramble out of the back and run after her. "Katniss!" She keeps walking straight ahead. "Katniss! Will you wait for a second!" I gently grab her arm and bring her to a stop. "Will you please-"

"Peeta, I can't deal with this."

"Deal with what?" I ask, "Deal with the fact that I want you to be treated the way you deserve to be? Katniss, you're beautiful and funny. You're different and unexpected. You're like a breath of fresh air." She purses her lips and looks down. "You should be treated like gold because you're worth a hell of a lot."

I continue after a gap of silence. "Let me treat you how you deserve to be treated. I don't think much of myself, but I think much of you. You... you should be treated respectfully. Be touched gently. A day should never pass without you being told how beautiful you are."

"Peeta, stop. You don't know what you're talking about."

I shake my head. "Oh, I do know. I know that you deserve a hundred times better than how you've been treated, and what I can offer. But I'll give you my all."

"No-"

"Katniss, can't you see that you're the girl who's made me make a complete fool out of myself ever since we met? And right now, I'm going on about all of this and I feel my courage slowly dying, so I'm just... gonna.. trail off..." I let go of her arm and I pull my hand away, but then she reaches out and grabs my hand.

"I'm sorry, but-" She starts to mumble, but with my free hand, I use my finger to gently lift up her chin. Her grey eyes shine brightly with the water and sun reflecting off of them.

"Just give me a chance," I say softly.

Cautiously, I lean in, not taking my eyes off hers. Our faces are just a few a centimeters apart and I wait a few seconds to see if she wants me to stop, but she continues to stare at me with a longing, yet scared look in her eyes. At the same time we both lick our lips and move closer. Her eyes close and so do mine just as our lips touch. Her lips are chapped, yet soft and warm. She captures my bottom lip with her own lips and my thumb gently traces the outline of her jaw and cheek bone. Our lips move together, it's perfect, gentle and sweet. Her lips taste sweet from the whip cream. I feel myself wanting to kiss to go on, but with the lack of air, I can't. When we both pull away, I keep my eyes closed and replay the kiss in my head.

"Uh, wow." I say lightly with my eyes still closed.

"That was a mistake."

My eyes open and I look into Katniss'. "That definitely was not." I try to hide the hurt on my face, but I can feel it showing.

"Peeta, I don't want to get hurt." She says quietly.

"And you won't. Well, I'll do everything I can to stop you from getting hurt."

She sighs. "I really don't know what to make of this."

"I want you to see me as who I am. I want to show you that I'm harmless to everyone. Maybe not to myself, but I'm harmless to you." I say, "Come by Saturday, we'll watch movies and play games."

She bites down on her bottom lip again. The lips I had just kissed and it felt so good. So right. Her pupils contract and dilate from the sun, the grey in her eyes is more captivating than ever.

"Cheese buns?" She asks quietly.

I chuckle and a small smile takes over both of our faces. "There will be plenty."

* * *

**a/n: THEY KISSED! **

**I thought it was appropriate for the kiss to happen there because Peeta was being all cute and determined, and the setting was very picturesque.**

**Okay, so the past few chapters have been nice and cute, but next chapter takes a turn. It will be dramatic and maybe a little sad. Peeta reveals something to Katniss, that's actually sad (well, to me). There will still be some fluff in next chapter, not to worry! But, Katniss and Peeta kinda open up, and some things that are revealed are not all that happy.**

**Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**By the way, don't forget about my new Peeniss fanfic that I started! Please go check it out? The first chapter isn't the best, but the second chapter makes up for it! Please? It's called, _You Found Me._**

**Thanks to all of you who taken the time to read this story!**

**Review, PM, Read!**


	12. Chapter 12: Broken

**A/n: Hello all!**

**Quick note: _jess obsessed 04 _has a fic called The Escapement. She needs some reviews and follows. Check it out!**

**Earlier update than I expected! **

**The inspiration for this chapter was from the song, Broken by Lifehouse.**

**Listen to it when reading this chapter!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games or Broken by Lifehouse.**

* * *

The Green Mile ending credits scroll on the TV screen while I lazily lounge on our worn in leather couch. My eyelids start to feel heavy and I can feel myself becoming more sleepy each minute. Maybe Katniss isn't coming...

I hear a knock at the door and immediately spring up off the couch. _She's here._ I quickly walk over to the door, but before I open it, I check myself over in the mirror. I smooth out my white Henley shirt and jeans. And when I feel like I'm somewhat presentable, I open the door.

She's wearing a grey speckled North Face zip-up hoodie, dark blue jeans and grey TOMS shoes. Her hair is left out of its braid, and her waves are hanging off her right shoulder.

"Hi," I say softly. I step aside, allowing her to walk in.

"Sorry it's so late," she apologizes. "Prim forced me to play two rounds of bowling."

I smile over at her as she takes off her shoes. "Don't worry about it." I go over and sit down on the couch. Katniss follows, but sits on the opposite end with her legs crossed. "Do you want to talk, watch a movie or play GameCube?"

"It doesn't matter. We can play the GameCube?" She says.

I grin and jump up. I plug in two controllers; the purple one for Katniss, and the blue one with rubber gripping on the sides for me. I open up the disc slot and put in Mario Kart. Katniss gives me a funny look as I hand her the purple controller.

"Why do you get the cool controller?"

I sit back down on the couch with a cocky smirk. "Because only pros can handle this controller. You're just a mere rookie."

"I'm so not," she tries to defend. "Give me the blue controller. I'll show you I can use it."

With a sigh, I relent and switch controllers. Since Katniss now has the first player controller, I walk her through the menu and tell her which options to select. When we get to choosing our characters, I choose the Koopa Troopa brothers. Katniss selects Donkey Kong and Bowser.

"Donkey Kong and Bowser?" I ask with a chuckle. "Good luck with that."

She raises her eyebrows at me. "They look so badass. Your little turtle things should be scared."

"_Turtle things_?" I say taken aback. "They're the Koopa Troopa Brothers! They will kick your ass."

"In your dreams."

Just before the race begins, I show Katniss the controls. She nods and seems to understand everything, so we sit back and wait for the countdown. The countdown begins and I realize that we're racing on Peach Beach.

_3...2...1... GO!_

My thumb jabs down on the green A button and my cart takes off. I keep a close eye on the duck things on the beach and try to stay out of the water. I look at the bottom corner to see that I'm in 1st place. My eyes quickly flicker to Katniss' screen. She's in 7th. I smirk and do a victory dance in my head, even though we still have seven more laps.

"Peeta!" Katniss says loudly. "My controller isn't working. This isn't fair!"

I look over to see Katniss scowling at the screen. I lean over to look at her controller. "Katniss, are you pressing the correct-" In a split second, she has my controller and tosses it over to the armchair. Then, she positions herself, so she's leaning against me, and I'm trapped.

"Oops," she laughs just as her player crosses the finish line on their eighth lap. "I'm sorry, you were saying something about pros..."

"You tricked me!" I shout with a high, disbelieving voice. "I can't believe you..."

She shrugs. "So, what's my reward?"

"Nothing," I pout. "You're a cheater."

"I vaguely remember the mention of Cheese Buns..." Her lips curl into a grin and I can't help but think of how good it felt to kiss her that day by the ocean...

I feign a annoyed sigh and stand up. I walk over to the hallway that leads to the kitchen and look back at Katniss. I motion for her to come. She gets up and walks over to me, I grab her hand to lead her to the kitchen, but I feel her tense up at the touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I reassure her gently while looking into her eyes.

She looks away, but doesn't take her hand away from mine. I walk her down the hall and into the kitchen. Sitting on a tray on top of the stove, are the Cheese buns. I hand Katniss one and then open up a cupboard. I grab a box of cereal-

"You're going to eat Raisin Bran...?"

I smirk and shake my head. I open the box and pull out bags of candy. Skittles, Swedish Fish, Swedish Berries... Katniss has a confused look on her face.

"Finn and I have to hide our candy stash. Annie's a paramedic and she talks about all the medical problems you can run into if you eat candy. And since she's here almost all the time, we had to start hiding it." I explain with a sneaky grin.

Katniss nods with a small grin, and we head back into the living room. We take our respective seats on the couch. Katniss eats her Cheese Bun and I chew on some Swedish Fish. I lean with my back against the arm rest and Katniss does the same. My knees are bent, though she still sits cross-legged.

"Why do you not think much of yourself?" Katniss asks quietly after a few minutes.

_You're holding nothing back, Peeta. Tell her._

"My mother," I say, "She abused me. She abused Ryan, too. Though, I always got the worst. To her, I was the son that ruined her life. I was a screw up to her, I was never good enough. And the rest of my family... they all knew. They knew what was happening. They saw it and never said anything. I-"

Memories from that one night in high school flood my mind and interrupt my speech. I close my eyes and begin to tell Katniss about that day.

"I was never popular in high school. And there was this one girl.. She was popular and pretty. I was a loser and had a huge crush on her." I open my eyes to see Katniss watching me with concern. "She had a brother, Gloss – you saw him at the laundromat. He used to bully me constantly throughout high school... And then, two weeks before Graduation, Cashmere came up to me and invited me to her party."

_I take a seat of the back of the math room. Pulling out a pen and notebook, I place them on my desk and lean back into my chair. I look to the class room door just in time to see Cashmere walk in. She looks around the room, until her eyes land on me. I quickly look down at my desk and feel heat rising to my cheeks._

"_Peeta," I slowly look up to see her standing right by my desk. The sickly sweet smell of her perfume floats through my nose. "You're Peeta. Right?"_

_I nod. "Uh.. Y-yeah. I'm, yeah. I'm Peeta."_

"_I'm having a Grad party tonight. I hope you can come." She touches the inside of my arm and her green eyes shine._

"_I'm invited...?"_

_She giggles and nods. "Of course you are! Here's my address," she grabs my pen and writes it down on my hand. Just before she walks away, she leans down and whispers in my ear, "Wear those dark blue jeans. They make your... package look great."_

"Did you go?" Katniss asks. I grimace and nod.

"So, I arrived at the party – I didn't know anyone. Well, I knew them, but I hadn't talked to any of them before." I tell her. She bites the inside of her cheek as I continue. "After an hour or so, I had downed a few beers. Cashmere found me and told me that she thought I was hot, and that she wanted me. Me, being drunk and crushing on this girl for a year or two, I jumped on this opportunity."

I extend my legs, and have them hang off the side of the couch. "We were in her room and she started kissing me, pulled off my shirt, jeans and she was just pulling down my boxers. So, I started unbuttoning her shirt-"

"Peeta..." Katniss says gently, but I keep explaining.

"She started laughing and pushed my hands away from her. She told me that she would never have sex with a loser like me. Her plan was just to see how far she could get me to go before she burst into laughter." I recall her vicious laughter, her condescending look. "I'd dressed quickly, and when I opened to door of her room to leave, they were all waiting and laughing. Gloss and his buddies."

Her eyes take on a pained expression before they turn slightly angered. "With your mom and Cashmere, you've never felt good enough." She states.

I nod and croak out, "Never." It's quiet for a few seconds, so I stand up. "Excuse me for a sec." I quickly disappear down the hallway and into my bedroom. I take a seat on the edge of my bed and rub my face.

"Peeta," I stand up and look at the door. Katniss takes a cautious step in. "Can I, um, give you a hug?"

Before I have time to answer, her arms wrap around my torso. I lightly reciprocate, then she quickly pulls away. We watch each other for a moment, then wordlessly, head back into the living room. Taking our same seats as before, a silence falls upon us.

I don't think Katniss is willing to open up just yet about her and Marvel. So, I decide to just ask a straight up question.

"Did you love him?" I ask. She looks up, and something crosses her face, but I'm not sure what. "Marvel?"

It's quiet again, and I watch Katniss familiarly bite down on her bottom lip. She looks off at a random spot on the wall behind me.

"I did."

I try to ignore the jab in my heart. It hurts knowing that she had easily fallen in love with Marvel; the guy who obviously tore her apart. Now instead of letting herself fall in love with _me_, she's built a wall. She's built a wall so high and so strong, that I'm just barely breaking through it. So she could very well be falling in love with me, no problem, if it weren't for Marvel who had so easily destroyed this beautiful girl before me. She's broken. And I know I can heal her if she gave me that chance.

"It was hard not to fall in love with him. He said all the right things," she says, "But something started to change. Love is dangerous and I don't know if I'll allow my heart to go through it again."

The pain from her words is constricting my heart like a vice. _I don't know if I'll allow my heart to go through it again. _I feel myself wanting to yell at the top of my lungs how she's wrong. How I could be good to her... How I've fallen for her.

I've fallen for Katniss Everdeen.

There is no uncertainty behind this. I'm 100% sure of it.

"Katniss," I say lightly. "I'm broken. I've been burned, too."

Katniss shifts uncomfortably. "Not in the same way. You have no idea what I've gone through."

I sit up and look at her with pleading eyes. "Then tell me." She avoids my eyes, and it hurts. It hurts to not be trusted. "We've both been hurt in different ways. But the pain is the same. Katniss, I'm going to show you that letting someone in is okay. I'll do whatever it takes. I'd serenade you.. Hell, I'd go dance out in the rain with you right now."

"I don't dance." She says an even voice. "And that's cliche."

"Neither do I. And cliche isn't bad." I tell her. "You have to stop running at some point. You're going to tire yourself out." I say with a hidden meaning behind those words.

"Maybe that's the point." She says quietly and almost sounds broken. "Peeta... This isn't going to go anywhere-"

I cut her off. "How do you know?" And I caught her off guard with that. She can't give me a _good_ reason. "There was a reason that I happened to be the officer to respond to the call and show up at Marvel's house that night. _Fate._"

Katniss stands up from the couch and shouts, "Peeta, fate had nothing to do with any of this! Stop trying to see what you want-"

"Stop trying to avoid what you feel."

Her grey eyes are like a stormy mess. They're clouded and dark. Not the bright, steely, captivating grey I remember. She quickly strides over to her shoes and slips them on. I finally realize that she's leaving. The door swings open, and I hurriedly get up and slip on my sneakers, and go after her. She quickly descending down the few flights off stairs, so I follow just a flight behind her. At the bottom, I push through the building's door and it's lightly spitting rain out tonight.

"Katniss!" I say and grab her arm before she can get too far. "Please stop running from me."

She doesn't turn around to face me. "You don't know what you're getting yourself involved in, Peeta."

"You're right, I don't know." I agree. "But we both can't deny there's something between us. Something special."

Katniss finally turns around, nothing could've prepared me for the scared look in her eyes. She looks so vulnerable. Her eyes look almost like they have tears pooling in them, but I can't tell with the rain which has now started to come down a little harder.

"Okay, I felt something! After the basketball game, when we pretended to look up at stars. I felt it, and I'm scared! Is that what you've been wanting to hear?" She shouts at me.

"Then why are you making this so hard?" I ask. "Let yourself go."

The rain splatters the sidewalk, and soon starts to soak through our clothes. Katniss and I look at each other through the pouring rain, and I can barely decipher what she's feeling. She's looking at me with something in her eyes... I just don't know what it is.

"You're gonna make me serenade you," I warn, "I'm not a good singer."

She still doesn't say anything. Her eyes blink away the rain and she just looks at me. She looks at me and it's the longest she's ever looked at me for. I think of a song that we'll both relate to.. Just like when we we're both at the piano in that room above the pub. I find a song and start at the second verse.

"I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on..."

Katniss shows no emotion throughout my singing, but just as I finish it off, she cracks a smile.

"You're not that bad." She says so quietly that I barely heard her.

"I've had my heart broken before, Katniss Everdeen.." I say with a hint of pain, "But if it were to be broken by you, I'm not so sure I could repair it."

Any trace of a smile are gone from her face. "That's not fair to say."

"I'm just telling you the truth." I say, "I held nothing back from you. I've opened up to you about things that no one knows about except Finnick. Katniss, if you're scared to fall-"

She huffs, "I'm not scared of anything."

I ignore her and argue with one last statement. "I'll always catch you."

* * *

**a/n: TO BE CONTINUED.**

**I know, I know. We don't get to see what Katniss has to say, but we will. Katniss didn't open up as much as Peeta did, but hey, it's a start! Right? Things are starting to move a little faster now, because Peeta and Katniss are slowly feeling more at ease with one another. But, of course, Katniss isn't just going to fall in love with Peeta with the snap of a finger.**

**I hope you all are truly liking the story and the pace! Let me know? **

**Review, PM!**


	13. Chapter 13: Stay

**A/n: SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! FORGIVE ME!**

**Sorry, I went through a rough few weeks... and it was really hard to focus on writing. Sorry guys.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games or Stay by Rihanna, or The Vow.**

* * *

"I'll always catch you."

Katniss looks down at the ground, the pavement stained with raindrops. I feel my heart pounding against my chest, almost like it's going to break out. She lets out a breath and says, "Kiss me."

My mouth forms an 'o' and eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

I hadn't known Katniss for being _this_ forward. She tilts her head up. "I want you to kiss me." She doesn't give me anymore time to wallow in shock, placing her hands on my neck and gently pulling me closer to her. I close my eyes and our lips connect. My hands settle on her hips, and her tongue gently runs along my bottom lip. Our kiss deepens, the sound of rain splattering against the ground is drowned out by my heart beat. Her hands slide from my neck and rest on my chest-

_honk!_

A car honks at us, and it's tires squeak against the wet cement as it speeds past us. A splash of puddle-water splashes over Katniss and me. We break apart, resting our foreheads against each other with laughter.

"That was all a little too cliche." I say with a laugh. "You don't even like cliche."

She bites her swollen lip and fights off a grin. "And maybe it wasn't so bad with you, Peeta Mellark." I study her eyes and my stomach is filled with that fluttery feeling.

"Likewise," I smile.

Katniss slides her hand from my chest to my hand, gently grabbing it. "What am I doing?" She whispers quietly.

"We'll figure that out later," I say allowing her to feel more comfortable. "Together."

Her eyes hold mine and I start to feel a little cold from being drenched in the rain. She offers a small smile and says, "I want to show you something." I raise my eyebrows. "At the pub."

I nod and pull her back toward the building's doors. We quickly run up the stairs, and into the apartment. She waits in the living room as I run to my room to grab dry clothes. I take off my shirt, replacing it with a fresh one and then sliding on my leather jacket. Before I go to Katniss, I grab my Lakers hoodie.

"Here, put this on instead." I say as I walk up to Katniss, holding out my hoodie. "You'll get sick if you stay in that wet sweater."

She rolls her eyes, yet grabs the hoodie. "Thanks, Doctor."

"Stubborn patient," I grin as she scowls at me. "Ready to go, Miss Everdeen?" I hold out my arm in an gentleman-like manner with a playful smirk.

"Mr. Mellark, I'm very capable in walking to the vehicle without your arm's assistance." She says back with a posh accent.

I lower my arms and tip my imaginary hat. "My apologies, m'lady. Lead the way," I gesture towards the door.

"What a gentleman!" She smirks and heads out the door. I stand there dumbfounded; where did Katniss Everdeen come from? She pops her head through the door. "For me to be able to show you something, you have to actually come with me."

I shake my head and as we're walking to her car, I quietly whisper, "Where did you come from?"

"Ask my mother." Katniss calls out from in front of me, the smirk drenched in her voice.

* * *

We sneak through the back of the pub and quickly up the stairs. Katniss pulls me through the room and shuts the door behind us. She crosses the room and flicks on a small lamp near the keyboard. I walk over and sit next to her at the bench. Without a word, her fingers begin dancing along the keys. I alternate between watching her hands move gracefully across the keys, and her face. She's completely absorbed in the song, she's so beautiful. Her voice softly rings out through the room.

_All along it was a fever__  
__A cold sweat hot-headed believer__  
__I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"__  
__He said, "If you dare come a little closer._

_"__Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it.__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you.__  
__It takes me all the way.__  
__I want you to stay__It's not much of a life you're living__  
__It's not just something you take – it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go__  
__Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it.__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you.__  
__It takes me all the way.__  
__I want you to stay.__Ooh the reason I hold on__  
__Ooh cause I need this hole gone__  
__Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving__  
__Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it.__  
__Something in the way you move__  
__Makes me feel like I can't live without you.__  
__It takes me all the way.__  
__I want you to stay, stay.__  
__I want you to stay, oh._

"That was... really amazing." I say awestruck. "Did you write that?"

She nods and looks down to avoid my eyes. _It's not much of a life you're living, It's not just something you take it's given..._ Means something like she needs to be open to giving and receiving love?

"That was beautifully written.. I do have an eye for beauty, y'know." I bump my shoulder with hers, and smile when she meets my eyes.

"_Ha_ _ha_, that was so clever." She deadpans, but a grin breaks through her face.

I smirk. "I try, I try."

* * *

_**A few weeks later...**_

"_I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not, to agree to disagree on red velvet cake, and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home."_

"_Wow, you – uh – you set the bar kinda high. Did you write your vows on a menu?_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love, and to always know in the deepest part of our soul that __no matter what challenges might carry us apart that we will always find a way back to each other."_

A mix between a scoff and a snort sounds from beside me. I look away from the TV and to the other end of the couch; Katniss sits cross-legged and presses her knuckles to her mouth. She turns my way and shakes her head.

"Peeta, why are you making me watch this? This is awful!" She complains.

I let out a disbelieving gasp and stare at her with wide eyes. "This is a beautiful love story! Are you kidding me?"

"Those vows were so cheesy, and it totally foreshadows the whole story!" She argues back.

"That's why it's called _The Vow_! C'mon, Katniss. It's a good movie. You're just being a pessimist."

Katniss glares at me and I don't think it's meant to be playful. "I'm not a pessimist."

"Okaaaaay.. Whatever you say."

"Fuck you," she mumbles. I stare at her in disbelief. "I'm leaving-"

"Katniss, don't go. I was _kidding_." She stands up, and I quickly reach out and pull her back down to the couch. "You're not going anywhere." I say as I swing my legs over top of hers.

"It wasn't funny." She mutters quietly under her breath.

I grin and start to sing. "Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it aroooooound."

"Peeta, shut up!" She yells, and I immediately stop. "Just stop!"

I frown. "What's wrong?" She locks her jaw and looks away. "Katniss, you can tell me. Please?" I gently turn her head back to me.

"Peeta..." I give her a look, and she sighs. "Okay... well, uh, my father was a firefighter. And he was in an accident..."

I think back to our first date, Katniss had clarified that her father was still alive just not the same. Does this accident have to do with it? Why is she upset over it right now? I drop my hand from her face, and hesitantly take her hand in mine.

"Easter dinner is tomorrow, and I always hate going to family dinners." She says quickly.

"Why?" I ask slightly confused. Why did she just switch-

"I try to avoid my family as much as possible. It's hard on me – to see my father. He's fine now, but when I was eleven years old... I thought I'd lost him. And it just digs up ghosts from the past."

"Katniss... what happened?"

Katniss lets out a deep breath, and I see the inner struggle in her eyes. After a few long seconds of silence, except The Vow in the background, she says, "He was in a building with the rescue squad. They didn't know it was a Meth lab... And it just exploded. I remember when my mother got the call that he could be dead... She just shut down. Even though it was for a few hours, I needed her. I needed her in that time. I was scared, Prim was scared, we were young."

"I didn't know what was happening with my father, I didn't know what to do, and no one could help me. My mother was probably already planning a suicide, Prim was crying, and I was... I was just numb after a while."

She doesn't show any outward signs of sadness, but her eyes show it all. They're shining with fear, still. I squeeze her hand. "We all deal with grief differently. And-"

"Peeta, for those few hours, I had to grow up. I had to act brave so Prim wouldn't worry. Even after we found out he was okay, I was different. Mom went back to her normal self, and I hated her for it. I hated how she could just change like that. Why couldn't she be like that when we needed her!" Her eyes focus on the wall behind the TV. "My father had PTSD. He had these flashbacks and every time my mother would leave for hours. She'd left all of us, and we all needed her!"

"You know what I think?" I ask. Katniss looks back at me with question, and I smile, "I think you're amazingly brave." She scoffs and I chuckle. "It's true!... Hey, I wanna show you something."

I push open the old, squeaky metal door, and lead Katniss up the small wooden steps. Her eyes widen as she looks over the city lights from the roof, and her eyes focus out in the distance. The lights below us reflect off her eyes, brightening the grey. I walk over to the low ledge, that comes up to my knees. I take a seat on it with my legs dangling off the side.

"Are you crazy?" Katniss blurts out.

I laugh and smirk at her. "No," I hold out my hand. "Do you trust me?" She doesn't answer, but slowly takes a seat near me, carefully swinging her legs over the ledge. "They city looks more peaceful from up here. The lights and beauty without honking cars and all the people."

"Well, aren't you profound." She says lightly with a small smile.

I look over at her, and she's so entranced by the lights and scenery. Her skin glows from the light beneath us and I feel myself smile. She looks over at me and I say, "You truly are amazing."

I see her cheeks turn a slight shade of red, and I realize what I just said. Immediately I begin to stammer and feel my own cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "I'm-uh.. I-" I go to rub my neck and lean back, but at the last minute, I fall off the ledge and onto the cement roof.

"Oh my god! Peeta.. Peeta!"

She crouches down beside me and I grin. "Hi."

"Hi." She starts to chuckle. "You're a goof."

"I know." I smile. Still laying on my back, I reach into my back pocket and pull out a folded piece of paper that I've been working on for days. I hold it up to her. "Here. For you,"

She eyes me skeptically before slowly opening it. Her eyes roam over the page; a water colour painting of us laying on the basketball court, looking up at the 'stars'. While she looks over it, I say, "That was a great date... and it was our first date."

She looks from me to the paper again. "It was."

"Be my girlfriend?" I ask, "Katniss, will you be my girlfriend? You've shown me how to live again. You're utterly amazing and beautiful. Please allow me to be your boyfriend, that would make me infinite."

She's so quiet and it makes me nervous. I would try to convince her to say yes, but that's not how I want her to say it. I want her to say yes because she _knows_ she wants to. Not because I had to sell it to her.

"Peeta... I-" She stutters and sighs. "I'm scared."

I smile. "And you don't think I'm seconds away from wetting myself with fear and nerves right now?" I laugh. "Everyone is scared. And that's okay."

"What if- Can-... Can we, um-"

"We can take it slow." I say for her. "Whatever you're comfortable with. I'm not in a rush."

Her lips curve up in the smallest manner. "Peeta," she says leaning closer to me, and then her lips are on mine. She pulls away and whispers against my lips, "Yes... I'll give it a try." She immediately presses her lips to mine again and we kiss like we have many times over the past two or so weeks, but the difference is I break the kiss with a dopey smile. I pull away with a huge smile.

"Really?" I mumble with a breath and she smiles against my lips.

"You're really ruining this moment." She murmurs, and opens her eyes. I smile and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Looking into Katniss's beautiful eyes to match her beautiful self, with the night breeze, her vanilla scent and the feeling of her lips of mine, I say, "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever."

* * *

**A/n: CUTE PEETA MELLARK BOOK QUOTE HOLLAAAAH.**

**There's gonna be some drama next chappie!**

**But I hope you all liked this one!**

**Check out my other Peeniss fanfic, ****_You Found Me._**

**Review your thoughts and predictions!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Hey guys!**

**Okay... so... not a lot of reviews last chapter. Well, there was, but I thank all of you who have reviewed! It means a lot to me, and keeps me motivated.**

**Breaking news: LONGEST CHAPTER! 5,350 words. Or 17 pages. WOO!**

**...Breaking news #2: THE CATCHING FIRE TRAILER CAME OUT YESTERDAY. Guys, that looks amazing. CF is gonna be awesome. Am I right? Only around 7 more months til the movie! In the trailer can we please appreciate how hot Josh Hutcherson is? Oh, and how pretty and talented Jennifer Lawrence is? Yes. Yes, we can.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"So, when are we officially going to meet this girlfriend?" My head snaps up when I hear Finnick's voice, and I try to hide my smile. He smirks as he and Annie take a seat on the couch.

I close the apartment door and kick off my shoes. "What're you talking about, Finn?" I pretend as if I don't know what he's talking about.

"I know you've been planning to ask her, Peet! And you're smiling like a lovestruck shithead." He grins and turns to Annie. "Annie, darling, don't you agree with me?"

Annie giggles and leans into Finnick's arm. She raises her eyebrows at me and gives me a knowing smile, making my cheeks flush. "Peeta's blushing! I'd say he's now a taken man, Finnie."

"Peeta, what about our bromance?" Finnick whines making Annie laugh and playfully slap his arm. He looks at her with such a soft, fond look. She looks back at him the same, and I can tell these two are in love. It brings a smile to my face, and I take a seat in the leather armchair across from the couch.

"What if I'm not dating anyone?" I retort back bringing them out of their eye-lock.

Finnick's head snaps to me and he scoffs. "Well, that would've almost been believable," he starts, "If only Annie and I hadn't been walking from the back parking lot to the front of the apartment building just five minutes ago..."

Annie cuts in with faux surprise. "And we happened to see the weirdest thing. Right, Finnick?" She asks and Finn nods. "We saw this guy with wavy, bright blonde hair kissing a girl with brown wavy hair. Y'know, they happened to look oddly identical to you and that Katniss girl."

I feel heat creep up my neck to my ears, slowly flooding my cheeks. But I also feel a smile spread across my face. I rest my chin on my palm, hoping to hide my smile. Though Annie and Finnick aren't that oblivious.

"Peeta has a girlfriend!" Annie chants, "Peeta has a girlfriend! Peeta has a girlfriend!"

"Well, shit! I'm proud of ya, man." Finnick exclaims with a smile. "So, really, when are we actually gonna meet her? I've kinda met her, but not like _met _met."

I laugh and let my smile show. "Why don't we all have dinner in two days? After Easter tomorrow."

"Sounds good!" Finnick says and Annie smiles in agreement. "So, you gonna take her to your family's Easter dinner tomorrow?"

I totally forgot about that! "Oh man, should I ask her?" They both nod and I decide that I'll just call her in a few minutes. "Finn, you going to Annie's?" I ask. Usually Finnick and I just hangout together on holidays since his parents died in a car accident when he was eighteen. And I stopped going to family dinners to avoid my mother and Taftan. My father always dropped off a pie at our door though. Somehow Finnick always managed a smile since then.

"Yeah, tell Papa Mellark I'll miss his cherry pie." He smirks.

I shake my head and stand up from the chair. "I'll be sure to do that. I'm gonna call Katniss and then go to sleep. I'll see you guys later?"

"Sure, man. I'll see ya sometime tomorrow, you little lovey-dovey shit." Finnick grins and blows me a kiss, "Tell Kitty Kat I say hi."

"_Katniss_," I correct with fake anger. "And I definitely will not."

Annie gives a small wave. "G'night, Peet."

"Goodnight, Annie. Make sure Finnick gets enough beauty sleep so he won't look like shit meeting your family tomorrow." I smirk at Annie's stifled laugh and Finnick's glare.

I close my door and change out of my clothes, then slide on some pyjama pants. I flop down on my bed and grab my phone. Scrolling through my contacts, I tap Katniss's number which I acquired a week ago. It's almost midnight and I feel myself pray that she didn't go to bed right away as the phone rings.

"I swear I just saw you twenty minutes ago," Her voice comes through the phone, and I instantly perk up.

"Sorry, I'll make this fast so that you don't have to suffer through listening to my voice." I joke with a smile spreading across my face. I tuck my free arm behind my head and stretch across my bed.

I hear the lightest chuckle come from her end. "Thank you so much. I didn't want to say anything, but you're voice is just horrible."

"Yeah, yeah." I dismiss with a soft voice. "So, I'm guessing you wouldn't be able to put up with me and my voice for a family Easter dinner tomorrow?"

It's quiet on her end except for the slight ruffle of comforter or blanket in the background. "You _and_ your voice? That would be quite a challenge."

"Yeah, I guess it was a little much of me to ask." I say with slight sadness, maybe this is her way of saying no nicely.

"So, what time will you be picking me up?" She asks suddenly. I don't answer right away... Katniss wants to.. go?

"Prepare yourself for 3:30," I say with a smile even though she can't see me.

"Oh yeah, and I'll try not to slap your mother." She adds deadpan.

I stifle a chuckle and settle with my irreplaceable smile. "That would probably be in your best interest."

"I make no promises." It goes quiet again, and I hear her sigh. "Peeta, I can't pretend like what she did was right. I can't just look at that woman and not slap her. She deserves way more for how she treated you."

"Don't worry. I'm fine, now." I say, "So, you'll come? It's not too forward asking you? Even though we became official today, but we started hanging out like almost a month ago, like I mean I-"

"Peeta, it's okay. I'm coming, alright?" She says with a chuckle.

I hear a rustle in the background again, so I ask, "Are you in bed or something? Oh God, did I wake you up?"

"I am, but you didn't wake me up. I was just laying here." She says.

"Hey, Katniss?" I ask nervously. She makes a noise, letting me continue. "Can I meet your father... your family?"

Her end goes deathly quiet. Not even the rustle of her comforter is heard. I feel my heartbeat pound in my head, and almost start to think she hung up on me. But then her voice comes quietly through the phone.

"Why?"

"You'll be meeting my family, and I want to get to know Prim better. And I want to shake your father's hand, give your mother a hug. It want their approval of me before I can feel like you're 100% officially my girlfriend."

She breathes in deep. "Okay. Tomorrow at six."

"Okay." I repeat.

She yawns. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow, Peeta."

"Goodnight, Katniss. Sweet dreams."

"Oh, and wear that navy and light blue plaid shirt tomorrow. I like it." She says quickly with a nervous laugh. "Goodnight."

And before I say it back, she hangs up. Nonetheless, I'm still smiling like a fool while I turn off my lamp and pull my comforter up.

* * *

I run the small dot of hair gel/wax through my hair, styling it up at the front. I look in the mirror, and I'm wearing the plaid navy and light blue shirt, black jeans and my brown leather sneakers. I spray a little bit of Hugo Boss cologne on and grab my cellphone. I dial my father's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. It's me, Peeta," I say, "Hopefully it's not short notice, but I'm bringing a girl to dinner today."

He makes an approving sound before answering, and I can almost feel his knowing look. "You're coming?"He asks with disbelief and hope. "Is it that same girl that was in your jeep a few weeks ago?"

"Yes." I answer sheepishly.

"We'd be glad to have her. I can't wait to meet her."

"She's beautiful, and funny, and just amazing, Dad." I say quickly.

He chuckles on the other end. "I'm happy for you, son. So, we'll see you soon, then?"

"Yep. I'll see you in a half hour."

We say our goodbyes and I quickly hang up. I grab my wallet, sunglasses, keys and a small gift bag before heading out the door to pick up Katniss.

* * *

I wait after I knock on the door to Gale or Madge's house. I think it's Madge's. I point the toe of my shoe on the wooden porch while I wait. The door swings open and I brace myself to face Gale and his threats, but instead I'm looking at my favourite pair of grey eyes.

"You wore it." She says with a smile showing her white teeth.

I look over her; her hair is down, and she's wearing a blue-grey v-neck, a maroon infinite scarf around her neck, and dark blue skinny jeans. "You look beautiful."

Her cheeks flush and she looks down. She lifts up her left hand that holds a fancy rectangular gift bag. "I bought some wine... I don't know if your family even likes wine, I just thought that's what people do-"

"Katniss," I place a gentle finger to her lips. "They'll love it."

She places a kiss to my finger before grabbing it and interlacing our fingers together. I look at her dumbfounded as we walk to my Jeep.

"What?" She asks as we reach the truck. I walk around and open her door for her, and I stand there before closing it.

"That's like... You were just – um, more affectionate?" I say nervously, hoping not to make her angry or self conscious.

She raises her eyebrows and says, "Don't make me regret it." I smile and close her door.

We drive down the street to my family's bakery-house building. It's quiet for the most part except the low playing of the radio. Katniss fiddles with her seatbelt strap, so at a red light I look over at her and grab her hand.

"Nothing to be nervous about, okay?" I say with a gentle voice to calm her down. She's trying not to show it, but I know she's nervous. Plus, she's not really a 'people' person.

"I'm not nervous." She says stubbornly. The light turns green, so I let go of her hand and drive. I can see the bakery now, and I pull up to the curb. I take the keys out of the ignition and we sit there. "Okay, maybe a bit."

I laugh, earning myself a scowl. "Just don't worry. It'll be fun... when my mother's not around."

"That's reassuring." Katniss deadpans.

"Good." I smirk. "Now, c'mon. Lets get in there."

I grab the gift bag from the back seat and hop out of the truck, waiting for Katniss to get out. She comes around holding the bag, and I take her hand. "It's okay if I hold your hand, right?" I ask. She laughs and gives me an over-exaggerated nod.

"What's the bag for?" She asks.

I realize that I've never told her. "Oh, it's for my niece. Taftan has a three year old with his fiance. I haven't seen her for months."

Katniss nods and we walk up the steps to the bakery door and before I enter, I look over at Katniss. She feels me looking at her, and looks up at me. "What?"

"I thought I told you not to be nervous?" I say with a smirk. She stares at me blankly, so I explain. "You can loosen your death grip on my hand."

Almost instantly, her grip loosens up and her cheeks turn a shade a pink. "Sorry," She mumbles, and I give her a reassuring squeeze before opening the door.

Freshly baked bread, cooking foods, and a sweet aroma hit my senses as we walk in. It's quiet, but I hear footsteps above us, so I assume that's where everyone is. I haven't been to one of these dinners since I was twenty, three years ago. That's when I stopped going. I lead Katniss to the back workroom, and we take off our shoes by the stairs leading up to the house part of the building.

"Peeta," Katniss says quickly before we go up. I turn to her and she gives me a quick, gentle kiss. When we pull away, I smile.

"That was nice." I smirk and pull her up the stairs. We walk up into the kitchen, and I feel my heart beat slow down when I see that no one is in there, specifically my mother. I turn to Katniss and say, "You can put the wine on the counter." I motion to the kitchen counter beside her.

When Katniss puts it down, I lead her into the open concept living room-dining room area, where all the voices are coming from. I turn the corner and Katniss tightens her grip on my hand. Before I can say anything, a squeal erupts.

"Unca Peeta!" I hide the bag behind my back and crouch down as my niece runs over to me. I let go of Katniss's hand and crouch down. "Unca Peeta! You came!"

Her light brown hair is tied up with a yellow bow to match her white dress with yellow flowers. She jumps on me, and I pull back. "Hey Kiddo. Of course I came. I know Easter is your favourite!"

She frowns and her blue eyes look sad. "How come you didn't come last Eastuh?"

"I was busy saving the world. Like Batman and Spiderman." I tell her. "But maybe I brought you something." I grin as her eyes light up when I set the gift down in front of her.

She opens it and pulls out a fluffy, purple stuffed bunny and a bag of mini chocolate eggs. "You got me a bunny!"

"Yes, I did." I smile as she runs off to her little area in the corner of the living room with her gift. I stand up and grab Katniss's hand again, ignoring the feeling of all eyes on us. I give her a small smile before stepping further into the living room. "Hey guys," I say.

Taftan and his fiance, Laura, sit on the love seat couch. My father and my mother with her venomous glare sit on the big couch across from them. And Ryan sits on a stool next to a girl... that isn't Johanna? When I make eye contact with Ryan, he gives me a look that says he'll explain later. The girl beside him has long dark hair and blue eyes, with freckles on her nose. She's around the same size as Katniss.

"Peeta!" My father says happily, the corners of his eyes crinkle with his smile. He stands up and walks over to us. He pulls me into a hug, but I do not let go of Katniss's hand. He smiles and turns to Katniss.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend," I say slowly, testing out the word, "Katniss. Katniss this is my dad, Chris."

"Well, Katniss, you're just as beautiful as Peeta described. I'm glad I've finally met you!" My dad says with a big smile, and Katniss blushes. He pulls her into a quick hug. I expect Katniss to stiffen, but she laughs and hugs him back.

"Nice to meet you, Mr- Chris. Thank you for allowing me to come." She says with a small smile.

He gives a hearty laugh and waves her off. "No, no, no. Thank you for coming, dear."

He's pushed aside by Ryan and he grins at Katniss. "Good seeing you again, Kit-Kat."

"Kit-Kat?"

"Yup. That's your new name. Accept it, embrace it, _love_ _it._" Ryan says with a smirk. He then turns and motions to the girl that was sitting beside him. God, she happens to look like Megan Fox.. But I smile to myself when I see how beautiful Katniss is to me. Katniss and I share a look, but she seems to understand not to say anything about Johanna right now. Is he cheating on her? _no._ He's not like that.. "This is my girlfriend, Emily."

I put on a smile and shake her hand. "Hey, I'm Ryan's brother, Peeta."

Katniss then shakes her hand. "I'm, um, Peeta's girlfriend, Katniss."

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." She says lightly.

"Don't your hands get all sweaty from all that holding?" Ryan says with a smirk while motioning to mine and Katniss's hands. We all share laugh and then Taftan and Laura come up.

"Peeta, young man, I haven't seen you in forever!" Laura exclaims with a hug, though Taftan and I didn't get along, she'd always send me a text when she was at the bakery without Taftan or mom, so I could stop by. She pulls away and lightly hits my arm. "I've missed you!"

"Sorry, Laura. Hey, but I'm here now!" I say with a grin, and then I turn to Katniss. "Katniss, this is my brother Taftan, and his wife, Laura."

Laura pulls Katniss into a hug, and this time Katniss stiffly hugs her back. "Nice to meet you, Katniss!"

Katniss smiles and Taftan shakes her hand. "Good meeting you, Katniss. Looks like my little brother snagged a pretty one, hey?"

She blushes and then Laura interrupts, pointing to the corner of the living room. "And that little munchkin is Danielle. But we all just call her Dani."

"She's adorable." Katniss smiles.

At the sound of her name, little Dani comes bouncing over with a smile. She walks up to Katniss and says, "Who are you?"

Katniss crouches down to her level, letting go of my hand. And me, Taftan and Laura watch with smiles. "I'm Katniss. And you're Dani, right?"

Dani nods with triumph at Katniss's knowledge. She leans in closer to Katniss and whispers, but not quietly at all. "Do you like Unca Peeta?"

Katniss smiles fully with her teeth showing. Her eyes flicker up to mine briefly. "Yeah, I do. Do you?"

"Yes," She says with a smile. "Unca Peeta makes good cupcakes."

"We'll have to get Uncle Peeta to make us cupcakes one day." Katniss says, and it almost makes me want to grab her face and kiss her then and there for hours. _One day._ And the smile on little Dani's face is just icing on the... _cupcake_.

Dani squeals with joy and skips off back to her little play corner. Laura gives us a smile and walks back to the couch with Taftan. My mother still sits on the couch glaring daggers, and I curse under my breath. Katniss grabs my hand and I feel a boost of power.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Katniss." I say, "Katniss, that's my mother, Beverly."

Katniss locks her jaw and lets go of my hand, swiftly walking over to my mother. She holds out her hand, and my mother barely shakes it. "Peeta has told me _oh so much_ about you, Beverly." Katniss spits out in a sickly sweet voice, but it's easy to detect the venom in it.

"I couldn't say the same for you, Katniss." My mother replies coolly. "Then again, I wouldn't care too much anyways."

"I guess Peeta only tells people who matter." Katniss says, "Too bad you didn't make the cut." In the corner of my eye, I see Rye trying to contain his laugh, but he lets out a snicker, prompting Emily to smack his arm.

I quickly cut in before things start to get bad. I grab Katniss's hand and pull her away. "I'm going to show Katniss around!"

I drag her up a small set of stairs to the hallway with our old bedrooms. I go to the last door on the right and pull her in, closing the door after us. Katniss doesn't pay attention to the room, just me.

"I'm sorry. I said I would try not to slap her... We never agreed on verbal abuse." She says quickly, "Sorry, but I'm not really sorry."

I pull her to the bed, and we both sit with our backs against the wall. After a minute or two of silence, I start laughing. "Katniss, you're possibly.. no, you are definitely the greatest person I've ever met."

"You're not mad or anything, right?" She asks. I smile and shake my head. "Good, 'cause that would've been complete bullshit if you were."

"Whoa there, sailor." I tease. She raises her eyebrows. "You swear like a sailor."

She grins and says, "Good." She stands up and walks around the small room. "So, this is the room you grew up in?" She motions to the small square room with a small bed, a desk and a bookshelf in the corner, and a closet at the foot of the bed.

"Just until I was eighteen." I say as I watch her look at my bookshelf.

She looks at me seriously. "I don't blame you." She looks through my collection of Disney movies. "Disney movie junkie? Never pictured that."

"I can quote every Disney movie," I tell her. "Come on, try me."

She smirks and picks up a movie. "Give me a Winnie the Pooh quote, Mellark."

I search my brain for a good quote from Winnie the Pooh, and I come up with one that I can relate to. "_Any day spent with you is my favourite day. So, today is my new favourite day_." I quote. "Hey, he has a point." I grin.

She rolls her eyes and a blush spreads across her cheeks. "The Lion King."

And I don't even think about it before quoting it. "_Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or learn from it_."

I stand up from the bed, and Katniss walks over to me and presses her lips to mine. My hands settle on her hips and she wraps her arms around my neck. My tongue runs over her bottom lip and she parts her lips slightly. She takes a step back, and bumps into a wall. But neither one of us care, so we continue kissing. I pull back for air and both of our eyes open at the same time. Her eyes twinkle with something I can't place, but I grin, nonetheless.

"You're a good kisser." She says sheepishly between her ragged breaths. "How do you do that?"

My face is so close to hers, that I can count the silver flecks in her eyes. "Do what?"

Her eyes flicker down to my lips and her breath catches in her throat when she looks back into my eyes. "You... just give me this feeling. And your kisses are always gentle and... I don't know." Her cheeks flare up in red under the dim bedroom light.

"Maybe you're the good kisser, Katniss Everdeen." I lean in and say next to her ear as I put both my hands on either side of her head against the wall. I feel her breathe next to my right ear.

"You're a beautiful man, Peeta Mellark." She whispers so quietly that I almost didn't catch her, even though she was right by my ear.

I lean back on my heels and stare at her with my lip quirking up. "I'm glad you think so." I go to lean in and kiss her-

"Making out in the bedroom?" I curse under my breath and Katniss blushes again when she hears who it is. "Isn't that a little... juvenile?"

"Ryan, you really know how to ruin something." I say irritably.

I back away from Katniss and turn around to face Ryan. I see him standing in the doorway with Emily. He grins, "Ruining lives since '88."

Emily giggles from beside him and it makes his grin wider. He wraps an arm around her, and both Katniss and I raise our eyebrows at him. He catches us and his eyes widen.

"Oh! I guess I should explain. You guys are probably thinking I'm some cruel player or some shit." I lean against the wall beside Katniss, and wait. "Well, you see, I met up with Johanna at the pub a week and a half ago. And she was acting a little strange. After a bit of begging, she finally told me that she wasn't ready for commitment. She, and I quote, said "needed to be free and get shit done.""

"Sounds like Johanna." Katniss snorts and urges Ryan to continue.

"And that same night, she introduced me to Emily. We hit it off and now she's my girlfriend. Awesome story time!"

I slowly nod. "I didn't see that coming. Well, whatever. As long as you're happy, brother." I look over at Emily and smile. "How did my mother take to meeting you?"

Emily laughs and rolls her eyes. "I'm just glad Katniss here," she motions to Katniss, "Put her in her place before I pulled out the slapping hand."

Katniss and I burst out laughing, and Ryan says, "Ooooh, that sounds naughty." Emily slaps him and he whines. "_Sorry! _Gosh."

"Hey guys, dinner is being served!" Dad calls up from the kitchen. Ryan and I share a look before racing out the door.

"Race ya!" We both shout as we bound down the narrow hallway. We're neck and neck as we run through the kitchen.

We skid to a halt when we hear a small voice yell, "Stop!" We both look down to see tiny Dani standing there with a "mean" face and her hand out. "No wunning in the house!"

I hear Emily and Katniss laugh behind us, and when I look back at Katniss, her eyes are bright and her smile shining. She wags her finger at me and smirks. When she makes her way over to me, she leans up to my ear and whispers, "Don't be a bad boy."

My cheeks flush, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Ryan, Emily, Katniss and even Dani. "Unca Peeta, why are your cheeks red?"

Katniss crosses her arms and feigns shock. "Yeah, Uncle Peeta, why _are_ your cheeks red?" They all snicker.

I roll my eyes and drag Katniss to the dining room. I sit next to Ryan and Emily, and Katniss sits on my left. Across the table are Taftan, Laura, Dad and – of course – Mother ends up sitting directly across from Katniss. Dani sits in her special chair at the end, next to Taftan.

"And it seems Katniss has brought wine. How kind of you, dear!" Dad says happily as he pulls out the white wine she brought.

My mother lets out a _hmph_. "I like red."

"White is fine too, _Beverley._" My dad says with warning. He starts to pour some wine in everyone's glass and when he reaches mine, I stiffen when I see – or think of alcohol. It reminds me of Cashmere.

Katniss must notice, because she grabs my hand under the table and leans closer to my ear. "You can have some wine. You're- you're..." she hesitates before taking a breath and finally saying, "You're safe with me, Peeta."

I turn to her and press a quick kiss to her cheek, not caring about my family. I look back up to see Laura, Taftan and my father grinning like fools. My mother, on the other hand, is glaring daggers. Katniss gives her a sweet smile back, making me snort.

The conversation is light, mixed with the sounds of scraping forks. Katniss and I don't eat too much because we're going to her family's dinner after. It's all going well until I see Mother look at Katniss, and speak to her. "So, _Katniss_, you seem to have captured Peeta's interest. What do you do?"

Katniss takes a sip of her wine and sets down her fork. "I work at a friend's pub style restaurant."

My mother doesn't cover up her disgust. "Well... how unfortunate. Did you go to college?"

"No, I didn't." Katniss says evenly, "I gave my college funds to my younger sister."

I turn to Katniss with wide eyes. She never told me that! "You did?"

She looks at me with a a quirky grin. "Yep."

"Are your parents not _stable_ enough to pay for her as well?" My mother asks, and I feel anger rising in me. She has no idea about Katniss's life, she does not have a right-

"I'm sorry, but that's my family's business. Not yours." Katniss says, and I can hear the seeping anger in her voice.

"Mom's a prostitute, Father's a drunk-"

Dad slams his fork down. "Beverly, that's _enough_!"

"You have no idea, what I've been through. My parents are damn fine." Katniss says with her hands clenching. "You – on the other hand – need a reevaluation of yourself. You are the woman who has treated her youngest son like shit since he could remember! You are a sick, twisted woman, that doesn't deserve Peeta's passion, or his light." I go to try to calm her down, but she goes on. "Peeta is a beautiful soul – damaged and bruised – who has a heart filled with love and optimism. He is a refreshment to everyone around, and he – by far – is worth way more than you and your pathetic ass." Katniss's cheeks are red with anger as she pushes from the table and storms out of the room.

I sit there in shock as I watch my mother stare at Katniss's empty chair stunned and furious. I stand up from my chair and throw my napkin on the table. Ryan and Emily do the same.

"Happy _fucking _Easter," Ryan deadpans while glaring at our mother. The room is deathly quiet, and the three of us walk out. We walk down the stairs to the bakery in silence, slipping on our shoes.

"She had it coming..." Both Ryan and I look up with smirks at Emily's quiet comment.

Ryan kisses her cheek as we walk to the door and says, "And that's why she's my girlfriend."

I open the door, and down the sidewalk I see Katniss walking away. Quickly, I sprint and catch up to her. I grab her hand and pull her around to me. Her eyes are rimmed with tears and she looks down.

"Hey, remember what I said?" I ask softly. "You're too pretty to be crying."

She covers her face with her hands and I gently pull them away, taking her face in my hands and gently wiping her fallen tears with my thumbs.

"Why're you crying?"

She tries to laugh, and it makes her more beautiful. Her watery eyes, red nose and cute smile. "It's not about me. She just... doesn't know how good you are. How much of an amazing person you are."

"Hey," I say making her look up at me as one last tear falls. "Don't waste your tears on her, or me."

She wipes away at her eyes. "You just deserve so much better than what you have."

"I have you," I whisper.

Katniss stares into my eyes, and shakes her head. "How can... how can I just let my walls down around you?"

"I don't know. But I'm glad you did."

* * *

**a/n: MRS. MELLARK GETS OWNED. First Katniss told her off, then BAM, Ryan adds the sprinkles with his rendition of Happy Easter. So, yeah, Mrs. Mellark was owned. And wasn't Dani cute? I kinda love her character. Little kids are cute.**

**And Peeta's being all adorable again.**

**Next chapter is dinner with the Everdeens! Woohoo! Oh, and don't worry, Johanna will still be a part of the story.**

**Not too many reviews last chapter... Can I get more for this extra long chapter? Please? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: Early update!**

**First off: My thoughts go out to everyone in the Boston bombing. What a tragic event, and my best wishes go out to all the people who have been affected in some way.**

**Second: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games, or Wanted by Hunter Hayes.**

* * *

Katniss gives me directions to her parent's house and we set off driving. It's only about a five minute drive from the bakery, so when I pull up on to the driveway of their two-story house with a wooden porch, I feel myself panic; I need more time to prepare. Her parents _need _to like me. I turn off the Jeep, but my hands tightly grip the wheel as I stare at the house. It's brown with grey layered grey brick on each side of the front door. It seems as though this was an old house that was renovated.

"Earth to Peeta," I hear a singsong voice come from the passenger seat. I give my head a slight shake, and turn to Katniss. "You'd think laser beams would shoot out of your eyes with that intense staring."

I smile nervously. "Sorry... I just, um, I'm nervous."

"Peeta Mellark... nervous? Whoa," she teases, "Never thought I'd see the day."

I stick out my tongue and before I can come up with a clever remark, my phone beeps with a new text. The beep is shrill and high pitched, the most annoying tone for... _Ryan._ I sigh and pull out my phone to quickly check it before going to meet Katniss's parents.

_Ryan: Check your backseat. You can thank me later! Kisses :*_

I roll my eyes and shake my head. When I look behind my seat, I see a tin of pie. Dad's pie. Did Ryan grab it when I was talking to Katniss on the sidewalk?.. He is life saver though, I totally forgot about bringing something to Katniss's! I was so overwhelmed with her saying yes, that it left my mind. I'll have to thank him immensely. With a smirk, I reach and grab the pie. Katniss eyes it and rolls her eyes.

"Baker boy, trying to upstage my bottle of _white _wine." She says with a posh accent on 'white'.

I chuckle and lean over the middle console. "Sorry, do we have a problem?" I say with a smirk.

Katniss leans in and just as our lips our about to touch, she pulls away and hops out of the truck. "Nope. But you might." She calls out with a grin before running up the driveway.

I jump out of the truck with the pie in one hand, and I chase after her. "Katniss, that's so rude!" I catch up to her and wrap my free arm around her, lifting her up from the ground.

"Peeta!" She cries with a laugh, "Let me down!"

I set her down lightly, and smile at her. "I just wanted to hear you laugh."

She flashes me a cute, shy grin, and grabs my hand. "Lets go meet the fam."

We walk up to the front door, and – just like me – Katniss doesn't knock, she just opens the door and guides us in. The house is quiet, and doesn't smell of cooking food. Is anyone even home...?

"They're probably in the back, so leave your shoes on." I follow Katniss's orders as she escorts me down the hall, through the open kitchen with dark counter tops and white appliances. We walk down two steps that lead to a back door. "Don't freak out or anything... but.."

"But what?" I ask nervously.

"Usually after the dinner is over, the rest of our family and close friends come over for a small Easter party-gathering thing." Katniss says with a sigh. "But don't worry about it."

I smirk, "Yeah, don't worry, my hearts just about to pound out of my chest. No biggie, though."

She gives my hand a squeeze and grins. "Suck it up, Mellark."

I laugh and sneak a quick kiss before she pushes open the back door. I'm relieved to only see three of her family members in the back yard. I notice Prim laying out on a blanket in the middle of the yard, staring down at a textbook with the evening sun shining down. An older woman, maybe in her early fifties, with golden hair and blue eyes identical to Prim, sits at the table patio table. She's talking with a man, he has grey eyes and dark hair that's greying at the sides. He's a male version of Katniss; These are her parents. The door closing makes them look in our direction, and I feel a little nauseous.

Her father is wearing a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. I notice the pink flesh of his arm. And I look away quickly, so I'm not staring. But I know it's from the fire accident that caused Katniss's life to flip upside down. When he comes closer, I see a few pink scars across his face, but they're quite faded, not enough to blend in with his tan skin though.

"Katniss!" He calls out and wraps his arms around Katniss. She throws her arms around her neck, and he lifts her off the ground with a hearty laugh. She smiles into his shoulder and he sets her down. "I've missed you, darlin'."

"Yeah, I guess I've missed you, too." She says playfully. Her body turns slightly towards me, and she motions to me, "Dad, this is my... boyfriend."

He turns to me, and I stick out my hand. He grabs it in a firm shake and I say, "Hi, I'm Peeta Mellark. It's great to meet you, sir."

He stares me down for a few seconds, making me nervous under his stare, but I still grasp his hand firmly. But then he lets go and claps a hand on my shoulder. "Nice meeting you, son. And please, call me Jack."

We both grin at each other, and beside Jack, I notice Katniss's mother. I smile at her. "Hi, I'm, um, I'm Peeta Mellark. Katniss's boyfriend."

She gives me a small smile. "Hello, Peeta. I'm April. It's nice to meet you." She says softly. I hold out the pie to her and her smile widens. "Pie? We love pie!"

"It's homemade from my family's bakery." I say with a smile.

"Bakery? That is marvellous. Thank you, Peeta!" Jack exclaims with a smile. April, Katniss's mother, goes to put it on the patio table where five plates are set up.

"My pleasure." I smile.

Katniss taps my shoulder, and I turn to her. "I forgot my cellphone in the Jeep. I'll be right back." I smile and nod, and she leans closer to my ear. "Oh, and you did great." I smile warmly at her as she leaves through the back door.

I walk down the patio steps and across the grass to where Prim lays. I stop right at her and plop down on the grass. "Shouldn't you be, like, enjoying the Easter holiday? Not reading–" I glance at the title, "a history textbook?"

Her head snaps up from the book and her eyes widen while she smiles at me. "Peeta!"

"Remember me?" I grin.

She laughs. "Of course, you're like the _reason_ why Katniss smiles now."

My heart beat speeds up and cheeks flush. "Really?" I ask a little too eagerly.

"_Mhmm_," she says, "But if you hurt her, I'll have to hurt your pretty little face."

I look at Prim; her slim features, innocent and kind blue eyes. Picturing her hurting someone is almost a hilarious image. Actually, it's basically impossible to really imagine.

I start laughing and put my hands up in surrender. "Fair enough." I say, "But I won't hurt her."

She smiles and turns back to the textbook. She groans in frustration as I get up. "I hate History. I have a final exam for Grade 12 in May, and I'm going to go crazy."

"Hey, well, I was pretty good at History in Grade 12. Ask me if you need help on anything." I say and smile, then turn around to walk back to the patio. Katniss sits at the patio table, and she's actually talking to her mom. But when I show up, the conversation stops. "What?"

"Ooooh, nothing." Katniss smirks.

I roll my eyes and walk over to Jack at the barbeque. "Hey, Jack, need any help?"

He lifts the lid to the coal barbeque, and I see the sizzling steaks. "Well, how do you season your steaks, Peeta?"

"Uh, well, my father and I usually spread a little barbeque sauce and sprinkle some paprika and oregano." I tell him.

Prim calls out, "Peeta! What was a Speakeasy?"

I recall learning about that... "Speakeasies were places – or clubs – that illegally sold and distributed banned alcohol in the 1920's!" I call back. She calls back her thanks and resumes studying.

He smiles, and his grey eyes light up with mirth. "You seem to know your history, son." He says with a laugh. He asks me to flip the steaks, so I do. As I flip them with the tongs, he says, "Katniss is my little girl, y'know. And if you happen to treat her badly, I'll have to kick your ass."

"I understand, Jack." I say firmly, turning to him after flipping the last steak. "Katniss deserves the best, and I can give her that. Well, she probably deserves better than me, too, but I'm gonna give my best, sir. She's the greatest girl I've ever met. And I'm going to treat her right."

Jack studies me before a knowing smile creeps up. "You look at her how I look at April." He states quietly. "Are you in love with my daughter, Peeta?" I see Katniss walking up in my peripheral vision, so does Jack. "We'll talk later." He says before winking.

"Play soccer with me." Katniss demands as she walks up to me.

I raise my eyebrows and point my finger at her. "Manners, Katniss. _Manners_."

She hooks her thumb around one of my belt loops and pulls me down to the lawn. When I look back, I see Jack and April watching their daughter and me with smiles. Katniss grabs an old soccer ball from the bin by the steps. And I go to roll up my sleeves, when the ball whizzes past me.

"And Katniss scores!" Katniss calls out from the other side of the lawn.

I gape at her. "I wasn't even ready!" She gives me a condescending look, and with a huff, I unbutton my plaid shirt, leaving me in just a grey t-shirt with a small v-neck dip. I toss the plaid shirt over at Prim. "You're on Everdeen!"

I kick the ball forward and Katniss smirks as she runs toward me. I roll my foot over the ball to trick her, and she falls for it, so I go around her and score on her imaginary goal.

"What was that sound?" I ask as I turn to her. "Oh yeah, that was the sound of me kicking your ass."

Katniss raises her hand and smacks my arm. In a split second, I gently grab her face and kiss her. We both smile into the kiss and I pull away laughing. She says in a low voice with a smirk, "My dad has a shotgun. Better watch out when you kiss me."

"I'd take a bullet for you."

"Cliche." She mumbles with a grin tugging at her lips.

I pull away and grab her hand. "Get used to it."

"Food's ready!" Jack calls out.

Prim skips up the steps to the patio table. Katniss and I follow with our hands still linked together. Katniss lets go of my hand, and sits next to Prim. I sit across from her, next to April. And Jack sits at the end of the table. Our plates are already piled with steak, potatoes and salad. Jack hands me a beer, and I vow that this will be me only beer, since I'm driving and still wary with alcohol.

We all start to eat and then Jack clears his throat. "So, Peeta, I'm going to start with the very typical question. What do you do for a living?"

I finish chewing my food and swallowing, before I say, "I'm a Police Officer."

"That's great! Have any siblings?" He asks.

"I have two older brothers. Ryan, he's two years older. The other is Taftan and he's four years older than me. I also have a three year old niece, her name is Danielle."

Katniss cuts in, "Prim, if you met Dani, you would love her. She's the cutest little girl."

April and Prim share a look. "You met her?" Katniss nods. "Were you at Peeta's before this?" Katniss nods again. "How'd that go?"

I choke on my beer and all eyes turn to me. I clear my throat before saying, "Oh, it was great." Katniss catches my eye and smiles. "Did you guys know that Katniss hasn't seen _The Lion King_ in, like, forever?"

Prim turns to her sister with wide eyes. "Katniss! Is this a sick joke?"

April turns to me. "She also didn't know what a recorder was."

A recorder? Really? I look at Katniss. "Katniss, a recorder was like a fundamental classic in elementary school Music class! You never knew what it was?!"

"She refused to believe it was real even though we showed her one when she was younger." Jack says with a laugh. Katniss's cheeks turn red and she glares at me, Prim and her mother. Then, Jack cuts in. "Peeta, you're gonna have to teach her the ways.."

"Stubborn girl." April says with a grin.

"Really, though? A recorder?" I say still shocked.

Katniss drops her fork on the plate and scowls. "Are you done making fun of me yet?" She snaps with anger. And before I can try to smooth things over, she gets up from the table and walks down the patio steps. She seems to be leaving the table a lot...

Jack, April, and Prim fall silent. We all look around, and then I decide to get up and talk to her. I walk down the steps and across the lawn. She sits on a wooden bench against the short chain-link fence. I take a sit next to her, and she continues to pick at a loose thread on her shirt.

"I didn't mean to make fun of you, Katniss." I say, "I was just... shocked."

She shrugs. "Yeah, well, you were being an asshole."

"Well, obviously. I made you upset, of course I'm an asshole." I tell her truthfully. "And the last thing I ever want to do is make you upset."

"Mission failed."

I sigh. "Katniss, come on! We were all joking."

"Easy for you to say. It wasn't about you." She stands up and I stand up after her.

"Fine! Then make fun of me, Katniss. Do it!" I urge her on, with my frustration rising. I turn her toward me. "_Do it._"

"Peeta, just shut up!" She says loudly. "Stop trying to be the hero! Stop trying to be the good guy!"

"Good guy?" I ask incredulously.

Katniss pushes my chest. "You think you know everything! You think you understand everything, but you don't! Okay, Peeta? Just because your mom hit you, doesn't mean you have some magical ability to understand what's going on with everyone!" And right after it leaves her mouth, her eyes widen.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I say quietly. "I don't know what's going on. I don't understand, either. I'll just leave.. you alone, right now."

And I never thought I'd walk away from Katniss, but my own insecurities took over and dictated my choices. So, I walk back across the lawn and when I pass the Everdeens, I give them my best smile and a quiet "thanks for dinner" then disappear through the door. I quickly make my way through the house and when I get out to my jeep, I rest my forehead against the glass window. The sun is slowly getting lower and lower in the sky, casting an orange-pink glow. I close my eyes and just lean against the window.

And I don't know how long I've been out here, when I feel a hand on my arm. My eyes open, and I slowly lift my head and turn around. She holds my plaid shirt in her arms, and stands there with regret in her eyes.

"That was kinda stupid of me to say." She says, "When I get mad, I just say anything I can to make the other person feel worse."

I shrug. "I egged you on."

"You make me feel something I've never experienced before. You make me happy. Genuinely happy. And it's crazy to think about. I never ever express my feelings, but when it comes to you, it don't have control over it. I just... this all makes me scared, Peeta." Her voice sounds so small and she looks so vulnerable.

"I'm not going to hurt you. If I didn't care about you or us, I would've left once you got mad." I say softly, "Let everything out. Be your unguarded self. Allow me to see your dark side, insecurities, all of it."

Her hand grabs mine. "Come back." She says, gently pulling me back toward the house. We silently enter the house and in the kitchen, Katniss stops and says, "I'm sorry."

I tug her into me and press my lips to hers. My hands cup her face as we kiss, my lips part and we gently move our lips together in the – now dark – kitchen. We kiss for minutes, and in between breaks for air, I say, "Why are we making out in your parent's kitchen?"

"Just kiss me, Peeta." She smirks, and my lips claim her's again.

We kiss and my hands lightly grip her hips- the lights in the kitchen switch on, and we quickly pull apart to see Prim walk in, stare at us, make a face and walk back out. I laugh and look into Katniss's grey eyes.

"Hey, why don't you go hang out with Prim? You've barely talked to her since we got here, y'know." I say with a grin.

Katniss nods. "Okay. Maybe I would've if you weren't such a distraction."

"Yeah, yeah." I say playfully and usher Katniss outside. Before she walks over to Prim at the table, she hands me my plaid shirt, and I slip it on. I walk across the lawn to Jack. He stands by a circular fire pit with a few big pieces of fire wood in his arms. "Hey, Jack, need some help?" I ask, and grab two of the logs of wood. "Have time for that talk now?"

Jack smiles at me and holds up one finger. "One sec, Peeta. Let me get this fire started quickly." He motions to a chair behind me, "Sit, if you'd like."

I take a seat on the chair, and can see Katniss across the yard sitting at the patio table with Prim and April. They talk animatedly and almost as if on cue, they all turn and look at me. I feel self conscious when they both burst into laughter, and Katniss smirks at me before looking away. Jack walks around the pit, that now flickers to life with orange flames. He sits in the chair across the pit, and watches me for a second or two.

"You care for her. A lot." He states simply, and I give a nervous nod. "Any other guy would've walked right on out after being yelled at. I'm not goin' to pry into your personal life, but I heard some things that weren't meant for my ears... And all I can say is, you're a great young man."

I smile. "Katniss is perfect. And I don't know, but I think I'm falling for her, Mr. Everdeen."

"Jack," he corrects with a smile. "I'm glad-" The fire pops and what seems like a harmless sound, turns out to be more for Jack. He immediately stiffens and then he starts smacking his pink, scarred arm. "Put it out!" He says loudly while patting down his arm.

By now, Katniss and Prim are looking over in concern, and I notice April cover her mouth and run inside the house. Quickly, I get up and carefully lean down to Jack. I put a hand on his shoulder, and grab the arm that's hitting his scarred arm.

"Jack," I say calmly, "Jack, it's alright. You're fine. Nothing is on fire." I pat his back gently a few times, and slowly, he comes out of his flashback.

He looks at me, at his arm, then back at me. "Thank you, Peeta. I'm sorry-"

"Hey, it was no problem. Don't worry about it, alright?" I assure him.

He looks around and mumbles "April" before moving quickly to the house, and disappearing inside. I hear a sigh behind me, and I turn around to see Prim and Katniss. Prim steps forward and gives me a hug. "Thank you." She mumbles into my shirt as I reluctantly wrap my arms around her. She lets go when people walk through the back gate.

Prim goes to greet the unfamiliar faces, and then Jack and April come out to greet them. Katniss grabs my hand, and pulls me into the house. We barely stand in the kitchen before she grabs the pie tin and forks? She leads me up a staircase and into a room with a slanted ceiling. Katniss plops down cross-legged on the twin sized bed, and sets the tin in front of her. She curls her finger at me, silently telling me to come over.

I walk around in the dark room, and sit on the bed, across from Katniss. She takes the cover off the tin, and I already can tell what pie it is from the smell. I grab a fork, scoop up a piece and hold it to Katniss's mouth.

"Here comes the train, choo choo!" I say with a laugh.

Katniss rolls her eyes and takes a bite. She moans. "Mmm, is that blueberry?"

I open my mouth to speak, but another voice comes. "Katniss Everdeen! Where the hell are you?" A girl's voice calls from the main floor of the house. Katniss sighs and shakes her head as footsteps come pounding up the stairs. Seconds later, Madge flicks the light on and looks at the both of us. "I come to your family's Easter party and you're holed up in your bedroom with your _boyfriend?_"

"Hi, Madge." I grin.

She grins back, "Hello, handsome." Katniss groans and Madge narrows her eyes at her. "Just for that, I'm dragging you back outside to _dance_. Yes, _dance._ There's music, too!"

I look at Katniss as I get up. "C'mon, let's dance!" I grab her hand and Madge grabs her other one; as a team we get Katniss to the backyard where it went from five people, to eight, to – now – at least fifteen, maybe twenty. I only recognize Madge and Gale out of the crowd.

Country music plays while people mingle and talk throughout the yard, some sit by the glowing fire, and a few sit on the patio and talk. A girl who looks a little like Katniss walks over to us, and I hear Katniss groan. The girl stops in front of Katniss and I, and looks me up and down.

"Well, cousin, who may _this _be?" She says.

Katniss pulls me closer and fakes a smile. "Leevy, this is my boyfriend, Peeta."

"Oh. Hi, Peeta. I'm Leevy, Katniss's cousin." Leevy says. I smile and give an awkward wave. Before Leevy says another word, Katniss drags me further away.

"God, she's just – ugh." Katniss complains, and I laugh. "What!"

"Oh, nothing. You're just... great."

Katniss lets a shiver out, so I take off my plaid shirt and hand it to her. "Here, you're cold." And she must be cold, because she takes it without a complaint. Just an eye roll and a smile. Then, a slower country song comes on, and I grab both of Katniss's hand and lace our fingers together. "We're dancing."

I hold our hands up between us and sway us to the music. "You're crazy." Katniss mumbles.

"Oh, I know."

_You know I'd fall apart without you__  
__I don't know how you do what you do__  
__'Cause everything that don't make sense about me__  
__Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you__  
__But it's more than one and one makes two__  
__Put aside the math and the logic of it__  
__You gotta know you're wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up__  
__Wanna kiss your lips__  
__I wanna make you feel wanted__  
__And I wanna call you mine__  
__Wanna hold your hand forever__  
__And never let you forget it__  
__Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah__  
__And you get that all the time, I know you do__  
__But your beauty's deeper than the make-up__  
__And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up__  
__When I kiss your lips.__  
__I I wanna make you feel wanted__  
__And I wanna call you mine__  
__Wanna hold your hand forever__  
__And never let you forget it__  
__'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel__  
__I wanna make you feel better__  
__Better than your fairy tales__  
__Better than your best dreams__  
__You're more than everything I need__  
__You're all I ever wanted__  
__All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up__  
__Wanna kiss your lips__  
__I wanna make you feel wanted__  
__And I wanna call you mine__  
__Wanna hold your hand forever__  
__And never let you forget it__  
__Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted__  
__Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

"Every time were together it's always very cliche, Mellark." She teases as we still stand there with our hands linked.

I shrug and smirk. "It's bearable with me though."

"Yeah... Don't get too ahead of yourself there." She says playfully and I smile. I never knew Katniss have this affectionate, playful side to her. Or maybe this is what she can't control. She's herself around me, and she said she can't help it. "What're you thinking?"

"Just about you."

She raises her eyebrows. But she doesn't answer. Instead of hearing her voice, I hear something that causes me to stiffen.

A single gun shot.

* * *

**A/n: OH SNAAAAP. **

**So, we met the Everdeens! Peeta and Katniss were cute and then it was ruined. Oops. DONT HATE THE AUTHOR – Yeah, hate the author.**

**Predictions?**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: I'm back again!**

**Okay, so I've had some crazy inspiration for this story. That's why I've been updating so quickly.**

**Also, I forgot to mention this last chapter: Chapter 14 received 30 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing! And Chapter 15 received 16, which is not as much, but still, I'm so grateful for all of them! They keep me motivated, I love you all!**

**I haven't forgotten about ****_Never Say Never_****, it's just been difficult to write for that chapter because of writers block, and other stuff, but I haven't given up on it, please hang in there!**

**And I'll be updating ****_You Found Me_**** soon!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

The gun shot causes everyone in the yard to panic. Naturally, I'm used to the sound of a gun shot. My officer instincts take over, and I quickly grab Katniss and pull her to the ground. Her eyes are wide with fear, and I crouch in front of her.

"Katniss, lay down, okay?" I say quickly as chaos ensues around us, "You need to stay safe, so just stay here 'til I come get you." I press a kiss to her cheek and quickly get up.

"Peeta!" She calls out. "Don't go," her voice is so small.

I feel bad, but I ignore her and look around the backyard. "Everyone get down on the ground!" I call out. All of the scared, unfamiliar faces obey and follow my instructions. I see Gale lower Madge to the ground, and he's jogging over to me.

"Peeta, what the hell is happening?" He asks me gruffly, but the worry is evident in his voice.

I shrug, but from the corner of my eye I see the fence gate swinging open with the breeze.. "Stay here and make sure everyone stays put. I'm gonna go check around front." Gale nods and I quietly make my way over to the gate-

The gate swings open, but this time it's not from the wind. This time I see the very same guy who makes my blood boil. Marvel. He sways slightly, and his eyes are bloodshot. While I look him over, I see a gun in his hand, and it's pointed directly at me.

"Well, if it.. If isn't good ol' Officer Mellark." He mumbles with a hiccup. "What do I owe tha pleasur-.. pleasure?"

"Marvel," I say calmly. "Lower the gun and let's talk this out, okay? You're drunk, and you don't want to be doing this right now."

He throws his hands up in the air and lets out an obnoxious laugh. "Hey, er'rybody! Officer Mellark has this all under control!" And in a split second, Marvel abandons his jovial mood, and has the gun pressed to my chest with a dead serious look. "Now you're gonna suffer... like you made _me_ suffer."

"Peeta!" I hear Katniss's voice call out.

I hear three different voices call out after her, "Katniss!"

Behind me, I hear shuffling. So, when I turn my head slightly to the right, I see Gale, Prim and Jack rushing closer to a standing Katniss. I look back and see Marvel's eyes flicker from me to the others behind me.

"Katniss, you were supposed to stay down!" I shout with worry masked by anger.

Marvel seems to be distracted since he lowers the gun, and instead waves it between Prim and Katniss. "Marvel," Katniss says cautiously.

"Thaa's right, Honey." He says with a wicked smirk. "You know, Katniss... You and I would still be together if it weren't for this prick," he points the gun to me, and then to Prim, "and your important little Primmy."

"What the fuck do you want, Marvel?" I snap.

He holds the gun to me, making little "pew-pew" noises like a laser gun. "What I want... What I want is you dead. I want you and Prim gone. Because I want _Katniss _all for myself_._"

I slowly inch my way closer to Katniss and Prim. I'm closer to Prim, and then I see Marvel lock his eyes on her. She stiffens, and I see his finger curl around the trigger. He presses down and push Prim down. I hear her hit the ground, and I also hear the sound of something being lodged into my chest- Fuck, I'm bleeding! The sight around my eyes turns fuzzy and grainy. I stumble backwards, but a pair of hands grab me.

"Oh shit, I'm bleeding," I say in a daze while I look down at my stomach, my grey shirt stained with red. I see a mini-Gale look a like take off his shirt and then April appears in front of me with the shirt, and presses it to my stomach. "That _really_ hurts." I groan.

"Peeta, hang in there, bud." I hear Jack's voice come from behind me. Is he holding me up? My breathing comes out ragged, and I cough, little red droplets spray from my mouth.

"My mouth tastes like blood," I state openly with a grimace. "It's gross."

It becomes harder and harder to breath, as though someone is holding a pillow over my face. My vision is darkening, and I'm gasping for breath now. Am I drowning? Wha-

"Peeta!" I struggle to keep my eyes open, and I gasp for air like a fish out of water. "Peeta, please stay," Katniss comes into my vision, and she's almost glowing. "Peeta.."

My lips form a lazy smile. "Hi." I rasp out.

She puts her finger to my lips, and just like she did, I press a kiss to it before pulling it away. "Peeta, don't speak, just focus on breathing-"

"Katniss..." I wheeze out, "I... need to... tell- tell you.." I gasp for a breath, but it's like I'm breathing through a straw. "I'm falling... for.. you. You need to... know that... okay, beautiful?" I'm thrown into a fit of coughs, and blood dribbles out of my mouth. "Tell... Prim.. I'm sorry... for push...-ing.. her."

I don't know if my vision is all too clear, but I think I see Katniss well up in tears. I barely feel her hand on my cheek, but I know it's there. There's a crowd around me now, and then everything starts to turn black rapidly. And in a far off place, I hear Katniss choke out my name.

* * *

Pain shoots through my ribs and up my chest, like someone is twisting a knife in my lungs. It's harder to breathe, but not as bad as before. Is Prim okay? Katniss? Katniss's family? I take sharp intake of breath when I remember Marvel, but this sends a jolt of pain through my abdomen, and I groan.

"Peeta..?" A quiet voice comes from my left. I slowly open my eyes and turn my head.

"Prim?" Is she okay? Why is she in a hospital bed? I nearly jump out of the bed, but I cradle my middle as pain shoots through me. "Fuck!" I hiss.

She gets out of her bed, wearing sweats and a shirt. Her left arm is coated in pink cast. "Peeta, lay down!" She orders.

"What happened to you?" I ask with concern.

She goes back and sits on the edge of her bed. "Well, when you saved my life, I landed on my arm funny and broke it." She tells me, "Your lung was punctured from the bullet, and they were going to do an emergency Thoracotomy-"

"English?" I ask.

"It's an emergency surgery where they make an incision in your chest to inflate the damaged lung... But your lung was only slightly punctured, so they used a syringe to suck out the excess air between your lung and chest. They don't need to do another surgery 'cause it looks like your lung can heal on its own."

I stare at her like she is all that is holy. "You're... smart."

"I'm studying to become a doctor, duh." She says with a smirk. But then her face becomes serious. "Thank you, Peeta... If you didn't push me out of the way, the bullet would've hit right below my heart."

"Don't thank me, I broke your arm."

She scoffs. "No, _you _saved my life."

"How's Katniss? Is she okay?"

Prim laughs. "Maybe a little hysterical.. but don't tell her I told you." I join in and laugh with her, but I immediately stop with a groan and shortness of breath. "Oh yeah, and you seem to be pretty popular. There are a whole whack of people here for you."

I raise my eyebrows. "I'm sure like half of them are here for you!"

"I don't know... My family might start praying to the holy Peeta Mellark." She says playfully. Her blue eyes shine with laughter. "Seriously, they like worship you for saving my life. Katniss just might marry you. Or smack you."

My eyes light up when hearing Katniss's name. "Smack me?"

"You scared her, Peeta!" Prim scolds. Then, her eyes turn mischievous. "Soooo... you happened to say something about falling for Katniss, hmm?"

My cheeks flush and I groan, covering my face. "Shit... everyone heard that.. I thought I was going to die or something!"

"I'm sure if you weren't drifting into subconsciousness, all the girls would've been swooning." She says, and I grin, since I can't laugh because it hurts and tires me out. Prim gets up off the bed, and walks over to the door. "I'm going to tell them you're awake, and I'll see you after you're done having some privacy with them. And thanks again, Peeta."

"Hey, it was my pleasure," I smirk, "I'll have a sick war wound to show off." Prim giggles and leaves the room shaking her head.

The door swings open, and Dad, Ryan, Taftan, Laura and Dani come in. They all rush over to me, but then I see the door open again, and my mother walks in. She stays in the back, so I avert my attention to Dani who's climbing up on my bed. She's careful to avoid me, and then she smiles at me.

"Air hug for Unca Peeta!" And she raises her arms, pretending to wrap them around me. "Mommy says that you are huwt. So I can only give you air hugs..."

I laugh, but grimace. "I was out saving the world again. The bad guy made me eat _all_ the cookies in the world, and I got a stomach ache!"

Dani gasps and covers her mouth. "_All the cookies?_" I nod and she thinks for a moment before saying, "You still have cup cakes, Unca Peeta!"

I smile and agree. Laura grabs Dani and places her on the ground. "Why don't we go see Annie and Prim outside?" Dani nods and drags Laura to the door. Laura looks back and mouths, _I'll see you in a bit._

"Peet, you scared the shit out of me!" Ryan says, but a smile plays on his lips. "I'm glad you're okay, bro."

Taftan steps forward and ruffles my hair. And it's the remotely closest thing to affection we've shared since I was younger. "Peeta... I'm so relieved to see that you're okay. I thought I might not be able to see you again... and I just.. Uh, yeah."

"Y'know, you're brave, son." Dad says, and lightly pats my shoulder. "I heard how you saved Prim, and I've never been more proud of you.. But, you also scared me shitless."

"I'm fine, though. Just a little searing pain when I laugh, and shortness of breath. But I'll live." I smirk.

The three of them laugh, and Ryan says, "Glad to know you haven't lost your smart-ass..ness."

"Smart assness?" I ask, "Good word, Ryan."

"I know, I'm basically a genius." He says with a grin, "Don't underestimate me and my brain."

Taftan laughs and nods sarcastically, "Yeah, _okay._"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I play Brain Academy."

They start to get into a war of comebacks, and Dad rolls his eyes and ushers them out of the room. He tells me he'll come check on me in a little bit, after everyone else has come to pay their visits. But, as he leaves, one person doesn't follow.

"Uh... mom?" I say cautiously.

She looks up and stays sitting on the chair across the room. "You were an accident." Normally, I'd cringe like the last time when she said this, but this time her voice is light, not full of malice or hate, it holds nothing to it. "Your father and I... we had this great plan. We we're going to move to this big house out in Atlanta. But then we found out that I was pregnant with you, and I thought this time I'd get a girl. Your father decided that we shouldn't move since the due date was so close to our moving date... and he bought that bakery. It was run-down and I couldn't see how we we're going to raise a family."

"I caved in though, and agreed to stay, because I was so sure that I was finally going to have a girl. So, that's what kept me happy.. Until, I gave birth and... you were, well, a boy." She says while staring past my head. "Every time I looked at your smiling face, it was like you were just a reminder of the life I never had."

"So.. You're saying you treated me like shit because I wasn't a girl?" I ask, and now I've gone through enough. "You watched as I cried and begged you to stop! You made me believe I'm worthless.. Get out. Get the hell out of my room." I don't know if I'm angry about this, or about how she treated Katniss at dinner, but honestly, I don't care.

She finally looks me in the eye, and without another word she gets up and leaves the room. My mood is bitter, but then the door opens revealing Finnick and Annie, and suddenly my mood lightens up.

"You little shithead!" Finnick shouts. "I really had a breakdown when I found out. I thought I lost my best friend! But there are perks of you almost dying," Finnick winks. "I met your girlfriend. I introduced myself as the great Finnick who makes your life amazing."

"Amazingly terrible." I smirk.

"You're really something when you're on the verge of consciousness, with blood loss." Annie says, and I lift my eyebrows. "I was one of the paramedics that responded to your call. You would mumble things about Katniss, and falling for her. It was rom-com movie worthy."

I look at Annie and wink. "I try to put on a show."

"So, the doctor said you need to take it easy for a week or two. And your breathing will start to become more normal as your wound heals." Annie says, "You're lucky, Peet."

I give a slight shrug of indifference. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Peeta, don't go and get yourself killed for another sixty years now, alright?" Finnick asks playfully. "I don't need another scare."

"I should stop being a cop then, hey?"

Finnick's expression turns serious, and he sits on the edge of my bed. "Boggs doesn't want you working for a few months. He doesn't think your fit currently."

"What?" I ask with anger and shock. "Does he want me to go live off welfare?" I shout, but grimace when my chest constricts with pain.

Finnick puts a hand on my shoulder. "Peet, calm down. We've got a plan. We'll talk about it when you're out of this place, mm'kay Pumpkin?"

I hold in my laughter and shake my head with a smile. "Yeah, alright. Now get outta here, you weirdo."

"We'll come see you tomorrow, okay?" Annie says and squeezes my hand. "Get some rest."

"Yeah, get some rest, sunshine!" Finnick calls out as he leaves the room with Annie, but before the door closes he pops his head in again. "And don't scare me like that again! You're like my brother, and God help me if you ever leave me alone. I'll see you bright and early? Love you, man."

"See ya, Finn." I say and wave him off with a grin.

My throat starts to feel dry, so I look around for a glass of water.. And it's all the way over by Prim's bed; just out of reach. I glance around the room for something to use, so I can pull the cart over.. The stick for the shutter blinds catches my eye, and I reach out, unhooking it from the metal loop. I grip it in my left hand, and try to pull the cart over, but my attempts all fail. And I hear a chuckle come from the door. My head snaps up, and my heart rate monitor spikes up momentarily. She glances at the monitor with raised eyebrows.

She walks over to the cart, and pours me a cup of water. When she hands it to me, I down it in a second, and she puts it back on the cart. Her raven hair is pulled into a messy bun, but she still wears the same clothes from Easter.. what day is it?

"Thanks," I say with a smile. She sits on the edge of my bed and stares at me. Her arm reaches out, and she smacks me. "Ow! What the-"

"Peeta, I swear to god, you find new ways to scare the shit out of me." She says loudly, "You were coughing up blood, you could barely breathe!"

"I just-"

"And you're still romantic even when you're on the verge of dying!"

I grin and shrug. "I was trying to go out with a _bang._" I say, "Get it?"

"Peeta, that's not funny!" She shouts and hits me again. "You should be taking this seriously!"

"Katniss, I'm alive. I'm fine.. Just a punctured lung, and a war wound." I grin, but her scowls deepens. "What did you want me to do? He was aiming right for Prim, and his finger was on the trigger! Obviously I wouldn't let Prim get hurt, Katniss!"

She looks down as she wrings her fingers together. "Thank you."

"I told you that I'd take a bullet for you." I say, "Just because I wasn't saving you directly, doesn't mean that I didn't _save _you indirectly."

"You're too good for this world." Katniss says quietly, "The world doesn't deserve someone like you; a bright light in the depths of darkness."

I snort. "I wish you'd deserve me, Katniss. You're _too good_ for me."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You're kidding right?" I stare at her, and she sighs. "Peeta, you're like Mr. Perfect, and I'm just... _not._"

"Well, obviously you're not Mr. Perfect. You're a lady, so you'd be _Miss_ Perfect." I state with a sly smile. "I hardly-"

"I should've been the one that got shot," Katniss blurts out. "Prim could've died, _you almost died_, and it was all because I got involved with a guy for the wrong reasons."

"You fell in love with him," I say softly, "You can't help who you fall in love with."

Katniss finally looks up from the ground, and our eyes hold each other's for a minute. She bites her bottom lip. "You said... you were falling for me."

It's quiet in the room, other than the soft beep of the monitor, and slowly, I nod. "Yeah."

She opens her mouth to say something, but instead of saying something, she closes it once the door opens. Jack comes in with April and Prim trailing behind them. The whole Everdeen clan is in my room now. I look to Katniss and she gives a small shrug.

Jack walks over to me, and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Peeta.. Thank you. Thank you for saving my little girls." He says with tears springing in his eyes, but he holds them in. "You are welcome in my home anytime. You're a remarkable man, and we will forever owe you." April stands behind him with tears, and nods.

"Jack, you don't owe me anything." I say, "I'd do anything to protect Katniss, including you guys."

Jack gives my shoulder a final pat, and takes a deep breath. "Thank you." Then, he looks from me to Katniss and smiles, "I'll let you guys catch up." And then both he and April leave the room, and Prim smirks at us before going.

"You really know how to make a girl's parents like you," Katniss says.

"Yeah, taking a bullet for one of their daughters is in the handbook." I smirk. "Seriously, though. I don't regret what I did."

She snorts and mumbles, "_Of course you don't._"

"Don't heroes usually get a kiss for saving the girl?" I ask with a grin, "Like Mary Jane kissed Peter Parker?"

Katniss raises her eyebrows. "Are you saying you want Prim to kiss you?"

The colour probably drains from my face, causing Katniss to burst out in laughter. She laughs, and says, "You're face was pretty priceless."

"That was a terrible joke." I say with a glare.

She smiles and leans in, putting her lips on mine. It's blissful and amazing, until she leans into my side, and I pull away with a groan of pain. Katniss instantly frowns with guilt looks at where my chest is.

"Sorry," she mutters.

I shrug it off with a smile. "Pain makes me a man."

This makes her face light up with laughter and she smiles. Just then, the door opens once again, and my father walks in. He comes up to the side of my bed, just beside Katniss.

"Hello again, Katniss." He smiles. She smiles at him, and he turns his attention to me. "Peeta, I heard about your job.. How your chief doesn't think you're fit enough-"

"What?" Katniss interrupts looking between me and my father.

I shrug. "I forgot to tell you. They don't think I'll be physical fit after I heal. Which is complete bullshit."

"Well, this is complete and utter bullshit." Katniss says bluntly.

Dad laughs, but returns serious. "Peeta, we both know that Ryan isn't responsible enough to run a business, and Taftan has other duties.. But you would be perfect."

I stare at him with confusion. I'm a little lost at what he's getting at. What is he saying?

"Dad, what are you saying?" I ask slowly with the confusion evident in my voice. Katniss and I share a look; she's just as confused as me.

"I want you to run the bakery."

My jaw drops. I love the bakery, I feel peaceful and relaxed there. And I love baking, too. "Wha- huh?"

"Peet, I want you to have the bakery." He says.

"But... what about mom? And you guys live above the bakery.. Where are you going to live? How am I going to run the bakery?" I say rapidly without taking a breath.

He gives a hearty laugh and grins. "I bought a small house in the area. And as for your mother..." he says with a sigh. "I told her I'm leaving her."

Both Katniss and I look at him with shock. "Dad..."

"After 23 years of watching her treat you awfully... I'm leaving her. I know it took me a long time to figure it out, but... Peeta, I'm sorry." He says with sadness in his eyes. "She couldn't even be civil on Easter – sorry about that, Katniss – and I've just had enough."

"So, the whole bakery is yours, if you want it. Even the upstairs. We can even renovate it, and get rid of all the bad memories?" My father suggests hopefully. "Of course, me and Ryan will still help out as usual."

"I... it's mine?" I ask dumbfounded. "You're actually giving me the bakery?"

"Just under two conditions." I lift my eyebrows and urge him to continue. "You allow me to help out, and," he motions to Katniss. "You bake this lovely girl all the cheese buns she wants."

I look at Katniss and she blushes. I look at my dad for a moment, sharing a look only we know. _Thanks. Appreciation. Happiness. Love._ _Pride._

"You have yourself a deal, Pop."

* * *

**a/n: You all didn't think I wouldn't let Peeta live life without fulfilling his baking duties! C'mon, that's crazy talk.**

**And I haven't forgotten about Marvel... We'll hear more about him next chapter.**

**How'd you guys like this chapter? Leave me a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Sorry for the late update! I've had a lot of studying and homework to do.**

**This chapter is in Katniss's POV, woo!**

**Also, check out my new Everlark fanfic, ****_For Keeps._**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"You have four more stairs left," I urge Peeta, and keep my hands wrapped around his arm. "You can do it!" I add in sarcastically when he doesn't even acknowledge me.

We climb up the last four stairs, and I walk over to the apartment door, opening it with Peeta's key. I drop the backpack that Finnick brought to the hospital a few days ago on the floor by the coat rack.

"You hungry?" I ask while he carefully sits down on the couch. He shrugs in response to my question, and I glare at the back of his head. 3 days ago he had got all quiet and would barely talk or eat. He's been moody and weird, and no one knows why. Anger bubbles within me. _Why can't he just talk to me?_

"What the hell is your problem, Peeta?" I move to stand at the edge of the couch with my hands on my hips and scowl at him. "You've been an asshole to everyone for the last few days, and I've had it up to here with you." I hold my hand high above my head.

I stare at Peeta expectantly, waiting for him to say something. He glances up at me and shrugs again. I sigh and walk over to the door.

"I'm done." I say, "I'm done trying right now. When you get your shit together, come find me."

His head turns to me, and he narrows his eyes. "Katniss, just go! If you've had enough of me, just go!"

"Actually," I add in before I leave. "Don't come find me. I've tried to make you laugh, been nice, been comforting... And you've been a huge asshole in return." I slam the door and angrily march down the stairs. I get in my car and head off to the place where I can take out my anger.

* * *

"Sweetheart," A gruff voice calls out as I walk into the training gym. I roll my eyes and walk over to the front desk. The owner sits there with a dark water bottle, probably filled with alcohol, his straw-blonde hair is unkempt and his shirt is wrinkled. "Haven't seen ya in a while. Miss me?"

I glare and grab a key and lock for the change room lockers. "Yeah, who wouldn't miss your sarcasm and lovely scent of Vodka?"

He lets out a dry laugh. "Says the Queen of Sarcasm." My scowl deepens and he stretches out on the chair with a triumphant grin. "Y'know, your children are gonna be sarcastic assholes just like you. Admit it."

"Who said I wanted kids, Haymitch?" I scoff.

Haymitch laughs and takes a sip from his bottle. "Scratch that. You'd actually have to find someone to put up with you." I purse my lips and say nothing. Haymitch's eyes widen and he stifles a laugh. "_Oh_, so that's why you're here."

I roll my jaw and stare him down. He leans over the desk and laughs. "Did he dump ya? He's missing out on your amazing personality! Lets not forget your lovely smile, too."

"Oh, fuck you, Haymitch." I say casually and walk off down the hall to the change room. Haymitch's laughter echoes down the hallway after me. _That drunk drives me crazy._

I change into shorts and a black tank top, and walk back out into the gym. It's quite run down. Cement floors, dim lights, brick walls. And you can smell just a hint of mildew. But I like it, I like the imperfectness of it. There are only a few other people here; a girl and guy occupy two treadmills and a young guy is bench pressing weights. I walk over to the far corner of the gym where the boxing bags are hanging. I line up in front of a beat-up leather black bag, and before starting, I grab some tape from the equipment box and tape up my hands. The tape goes over my scarred knuckles, scars from when I first started kick-boxing.

After tossing the tape off to the side, I walk up to the bag and begin to lightly warm up. After stretching out my muscles a bit, I let my frustration take control. My fists connect with the bag creating _thuds_ throughout the gym. When I bring up my leg to kick the bag, I grunt with effort.

_Upper cut, upper cut, elbow, left, right, kick, knee. _Beads of sweat roll down my temples and my neck. I repeat: _Upper cut, upper cut, elbow, left, right, kick, knee._

_Peeta's an asshole._

_Everything is my fault._

_Peeta's still an asshole._

_Maybe I'm the asshole.._

_Nah, Peeta is._

_I hate life._

I punch, elbow and kick harder as my thoughts become more confusing and frustrating. I repeat the same movements, but I feel my power and speed slowing down after continuing so many times. My knuckles start to ache, so with one last punch I stop.

"Bet you wish that was me."

My heart twists at the sound of his voice. But I keep my back to him, and slowly unwrap the tape from my hands. When I'm done, I just stare down at my white, scarred knuckles and breathe in a deep, trying to catch my breath.

"Mostly." I say still not facing him.

I hear him shuffle on his feet. "Katniss,"

I whip around and open my mouth to tell him off, but the words get caught in my throat. He's wearing black sweatpants, a fresh white t-shirt, his Lakers snapback hat... his appearance is so relaxed, but the look on his face is what stopped me from yelling. His eyes are full of regret and pain.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" He manages to get out. His voice is scratchy, and his adam's apple bobs like he's about to cry.

"One second," I hold up my finger, and jog back over to the change room. I quickly change out of my gym clothes, and back into my jeans and t-shirt. I throw my hair into a messy bun, and go back out to get Peeta.

My eyes scan the gym, but Peeta is nowhere to be found. I walk over to the front desk, and Haymitch looks up, and points to the doors. "He's outside," I nod and go to push open the doors. "Don't mess this up, Sweetheart. That boy is somethin'."

I glare in return, and walk through the doors. I see Peeta leaning against his Jeep, he looks up when I approach. "Your place?" I ask. He nods, but doesn't say anything else. Without another word being exchanged, I get into my car and trail behind Peeta's jeep back to his place.

* * *

Peeta closes the door to his bedroom, so that we don't disturb Finnick and Annie's movie. I stand there awkwardly, then Peeta motions to his bed. I sit up against the headboard, and he takes a seat on the edge where my feet end. I smooth my hand over the dark blue comforter, waiting for Peeta to speak up. I hear something fall on the floor, and I look to see his hat dropped on the floor. He runs his hands through his hair and over his face.

"You asked me to talk," I snap. "So talk."

"Katniss," he breathes out. "I just... The last few days weren't the greatest to me."

I snort. "Ya think?"

He looks up at me, and I instantly feel bad. His eyes are bloodshot, and not full of happiness like they usually are. "Boggs... told me I was off the force until I could "_redeem my physical health._" Then, I quit 'cause I was mad. And just stuff happened."

At the mention of Boggs' name, I remember when I talked to him briefly.

"_Katniss, hello. I'm Officer Boggs. I would like to let you know that Marvel has been arrested, and his trial is next week. We've recorded many statements, and have listed many witnesses. So, the only thing left to be decided is how long his sentence will be." Boggs tells me gruffly._

_Boggs seems like a closed off man. He looks to be very serious and uptight. His greying hair is neatly combed, and his blue eyes pierce you, _your soul.

"_I'm guessing the sentence will be more than two years. He committed many crimes, and we've found evidence upon his home inspection to tie us to other cases. I cannot disclose anymore information, Miss Everdeen. Now I hope you feel more safe, and not to worry about that Marvel Smith prick."_

_I give him a stiff smile and nod. "Thank you."_

"What stuff?" I ask.

Peeta sighs and his shoulders slump. "I have these drea – nightmares. When I met you, they didn't come as often. And when they did, they weren't as bad. I guess all the stress caused me to have the worst one yet... It was the night after Boggs told me I was off the force."

I sit up fully, and move to the edge of the bed, next to him. He keeps staring down at his hands, and I softly ask, "What was it about?"

"My mother," he mumbles. "It wasn't a nightmare though. I relived the worst beating she ever gave me.. It was just so vivid. I thought it was real life... and..." he trails off, but continues onto something else. "I was seventeen. I remember I had the worst flu. I wouldn't stop shaking, and it was raining out. My mother wouldn't tell me where the medicine was. She said "_I don't need you wasting my medicine!_" So, I went to bed early. It was always my job to take out the trash, but I figured Ryan would."

"I woke up to screaming, then she came barging into my room. She ripped up my painting and drawings, and threw them in a garbage bag. I was still in a daze, so when I sat there, she got mad and started hitting me. I was kneed and kicked in the stomach. When I threw up, she screamed more and started hitting my face." I cover my mouth and grab Peeta's hand with my free one. "I had a black eye, broken nose, and a badly bruised rib. I think it was broken, but I guess I'll never know."

I sneak a glance at his nose, and I never noticed it before; the way his nose shifts slightly to the right, and the small bump to it.

"Peeta," I grab his face and turn it toward me. His blue eyes are dull and sad. "You're so much better than her."

He shrugs. "Sorry for being an asshole."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "No, you're not. Sorry for calling you an asshole." I brush my hand over his hair, and stand up. I pull him farther up the bed, and pull back the blanket. "You need to sleep."

He doesn't protest, and lays down. I pull the covers over his body, and run a hand through his hair. "Don't go." He whispers quietly.

"I'm not. I'll be right back." I say quietly. I tiptoe out of the room, and when I walk into the living room, I see Annie watching the TV while Finnick snores lightly.

I look at the screen and groan. "Not you, too."

Annie looks up at me and laughs. "I'll take it that Peeta made you watch _The Vow_?" I shudder and nod. "He's quite the romantic. Not sure about Finn though." She says with a chuckle while looking at Finnick.

"I don't blame him for sleeping through this."

"How's Peeta?" Annie asks with concern.

I shrug. "He seems better now. We talked a few things out.."

Annie smiles and nods. "You know... he is crazy about you."

Heat spreads across my cheeks. "Well, he's uh.." I trail off with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I get it." She says with a grin. I chuckle and give a small wave before walking back to Peeta's room. I close the door behind me, and give my eyes a few seconds to adjust to the darkness. I notice a small light shining beneath the covers. Silently, I tiptoe over to the bed and pull back the comforter. Peeta's eyes flit up to mine, and he gives me a sheepish grin.

"What are-" I look at the phone in his hands, and see colourful game. "Peeta, you're supposed to be sleeping! Not playing Candy Crush!"

He clicks off his phone and it's dark again. "It's highly addictive."

"Sleep is more important," I retort.

He sighs. "Will you lay with me?"

"Will you go to sleep then?" I ask. I hear his head move in the dark, so I take that as a yes. I walk around to the other side of the bed, slide beneath the comforters, and Peeta turns on his side to face me. In the dark, I can still make out his face, the outline of his golden, messy hair. "Peeta, go to sleep."

"Can't when my heart's beating this fast."

"What?" I ask as I turn on my side to face him.

I can see a smirk stretch across his face, and his voice comes out sleepy. _That's pretty hot...Katniss, stop! _"Because there's a beautiful girl laying beside me."

My lips form a smile, and I blush. "Do you ever stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Do you ever stop being sweet?" I blurt out.

His voice lowers to a groggy whisper. "Not for you."

I quietly laugh, and watch him close his eyes. His lips form a small 'o' when he breathes in. The golden hair falls over his forehead, and I lightly brush it away. His lips form a silly smile when I pull my hand away, and I freeze thinking I woke him. But as I wait, he doesn't move again.

"You know," I whisper when he's asleep. "You need to make me your famous Kraft Dinner before I die." I say remembering the day we played soccer, and he told me he's good at making KD.

"Before we're married." he mumbles. My wide eyes lock on him, _is he awake?!_

"Peeta?" I say, not whispering.

He flinches, and his eyes snap open. "Huh?"

"What did you just say...?"

I see his eyebrows raise in the dark, and he says with confusion, "Wha-... I was sleeping. I didn't say anything?"

"Oh... uh, yeah." I stutter, and pull the comforter up to my chin.

He chuckles and shifts slightly. "Oh, you should tell Gale we're okay. He threatened to, and I quote, "_grind your happy sacs, and beat the shit outta you_" if I hurt you."

He talked to Gale?... _Oh. _"Is that how you found out where I was?"

"Yeah, I talked to Gale and Madge.. Maybe I shoulda just talked to Madge on her own.." I chuckle and so does Peeta. "Hey, Katniss..?"

I close my eyes as sleep sets in. "Mhmm?"

"We're going on a date tomorrow. Okay?" He says softly.

My thoughts start slipping away from me... "Yeah, sure."

**Peeta POV**

Katniss's breathing slows, and her jaw slackens. "Peeta...?" She mumbles quietly.

Surprised, my eyes open a little more. "Yes, Katniss?"

"Stay with me," she mutters sleepily, and then a soft snore comes from her.

My eyes roam over her slightly untidy hair, her softened features, _her vulnerability. _She doesn't have her guard up, or her scowl on. She's beautiful, but in a different way. But she's beautiful all the time, too.

"Always," I whisper and lean in to kiss her forehead.

I close my own eyes and drift off to whatever tonight's sub-conscience has planned for me.

* * *

**A/n: So, not much to say...**

**DATE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Check out my newest Everlark fanfic: ****_For Keeps. _****I'll be updating it soon!**

**Review, PM, whatever!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Hey guys!**

**I have to make this quick, so not much to say... but enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I stare aimlessly at the cup of tea in my hands. The kitchen is quiet, it's only 8 am.. but I slept _great_. No nightmares, no dreams, just sweet nothing. Wait, I had one nightmare. It was about losing Katniss, but I was fine when I woke up and realized she was still here. And usually it'd be torture to wake up from the best sleep that I've had in years, but when I woke up I saw Katniss next to me. Her back was facing me, and we weren't touching, but it was something of a blissful wave that washed over me. To wake up and see Katniss every morning would be a heaven of sorts.

"You're up early," I jump at the sound of her voice, quickly turning around on the kitchen stool. Her hair falls in slightly unruly waves around her shoulders, and her clothes are a little wrinkled. She's still perfect though.

"Early bird gets the worm." I smile as she takes a seat on the stool across the island. "Tea? Coffee?"

She rubs her eyes and yawns. "Coffee, please."

I walk over to the counter and grab the coffee pot off the warmer, and pour some into a green mug. "Sugar or cream?"

"Just black." I leave the coffee as is, and slide it on the island counter to her. I take my seat across from her and watch as she studies the mug of coffee in her hands. "How are you?" She asks, her heading lifting to meet mine, and her eyes tell me she's asking more than just the normal _how are you_.

I clear my throat and take sip of my unsweetened Earl Grey tea. "Better. Amazing, even. I only had one nightmare last night. But it wasn't even bad."

Her brows furrow. "I had woken up plenty of times last night. I couldn't tell... Peeta, how come I never knew that you were having a nightmare?"

"I don't know. I don't think I cry out or thrash around or anything. I just come to, paralyzed with terror," I say without really realizing how true that was until now.

"You should have woke me up," she says with guiltiness in her voice.

"It wasn't necessary. My nightmare was about losing you," I say softly. "I was okay once I realized you were there."

She doesn't say anything for a while, just stares back down at her coffee. "So, we're going on a date?"

Heat creeps up my neck and ears as I remember my sleep-formed date proposal last night. "Yeah. If you still want to, that is. I was thinking I'd take you out for your birthday, so tomorrow you can spend your actual birthday with your family."

"How'd you know my birthday is tomorrow?" She asks slowly with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Madge may have or not have told me yesterday. I can't believe _you_ didn't tell me!" I say with narrowed eyes back at her, though my voice is light.

Katniss takes a sip of her coffee and shrugs. "I don't think my birthday is a big deal. I'm just turning another year older. Twenty-three isn't something special."

I roll my eyes, and let it go. I'll let her think what she wants, it doesn't change what I think. "In a month and a half I'll be a year older than you. You're dating an older man, Ms. Everdeen."

"With your childish teasing, I had almost forgotten you were turning twenty-four soon." She quips back with a smirk. "And who said I'd want to spend my actual birthday without you?"

I shrug and stammer, "I just... thought, y'know..."

"How about we hang out today, and you still come tomorrow? I think we're going out to the cabin. Gale and Madge are going, too."

"Alright, I'll go." I say with a grin. I get up and put a frying pan on the stove. "So, how do you like your eggs?"

* * *

Katniss and I walk into the bakery, the door chimes make Dad's head snap up from the register, and he waves goodbye to a customer before smiling at us. "Katniss, Peeta! Good to see you two. What brings you by?"

I smirk, leaning against the counter and I squeeze Katniss's hand. "Well, it's someone's birthday tomorrow..."

Katniss lets go of my hand and elbows my side with a glare. "Peeta!"

"Now that deserves a cupcake! Don't you think so, Peet?" Dad asks jovially. I nod and come around the counter. I slide the glass case open and grab a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting. Dad waves us away, "Head on to the back."

I walk over to Katniss and grab her hand, dragging her to the back room. I set her down on a stool, setting the cupcake on the cleared worktable in front of her. She looks down at it, then back up at me with a scowl.

"Stop making my birthday such a big deal," she says. "It's not even today!"

"So?" I ask with a grin. "Just eat your cupcake, alright?"

"And what if," a evil glint is in her eyes... She trails off on her sentence, and the next thing I know, the perfectly swirled frosting on the cupcake is now on my face. "I did this?"

I gape at her, but I recover and quickly wipe the frosting from my face onto my palm, and wipe it on Katniss's face. She gasps and laughs before getting up to chase me. I easily pick her up, hoist her over my shoulder like a sack of flower, and then run out the back door. Behind the bakery is a small yard with a wooden fence, a garden off the left, and just by it I spot the hose. Dark green and coiled up like a big snake.

"Peeta, set me down!" Katniss yells out, though her voice is muffled by my shirt and her laughter. "Peeta, where are you going?!" I walk over to the side of the building and twist the metal faucet towards the left. I quickly hurry over to the hose. "You... you better not grab that hose, Mellark! I swear to God-"

"Katniss, you're a little dirty though. Can't have you walking around looking like a mess, now can we?" I mock playfully as water rushes out the hose. I set her down, and before she can run away, I hook onto the belt loop of the shorts she had changed into when we stopped by Madge's after breakfast.

She screams as the cold water splashes her face and runs down her neck to her chest. "Peeta, oh my God!"

"The frosted face wasn't a good look for you." I say with a laugh. "You should be thanking me, _Everdeen._"

"Let me repay the favour," she says in a sickly sweet voice, and then she yanks to hose out of my hands. The freezing cold water shoots at my face, and then Katniss bends the hose to stop the flow of water. "I can't say that did your face much justice."

I shake my head and my hair sends droplets of water spraying through the air. "_Ouch,_ that one hurt. Hurt the heart," I place a hand over my heart.

Instead of replying with a witty comeback, Katniss holds up the hose and sprays me from head to toe. "Katniss, my cell phone!" I shout, trying to hide my grin.

"Oh, shit!" She stops the flow of water coming from the hose, and guilt is on her face. "I'm so sorry, Peeta... I didn't know!"

"Good thing it's in the jeep." I feign a sad smile before cracking up and laughing.

Katniss scowls and smacks my chest with her hand. "I felt so bad, I thought I ruined your phone!"

I give her a goofy grin before pulling her close and gently placing my lips on hers. She reciprocates the kiss, and her arms lock around my neck. My tongue runs along her bottom lip, and she parts her lips-

"You have four bedrooms upstairs, and you choose the _backyard _to get it on?" Katniss and I pull apart and turn toward the back door.

"Ryan, shut the hell up!" I say with fake annoyance, easily detected when I start to laugh. "What're you doing here?"

Ryan grins, "Come inside and find out, ya goof."

I shrug and run over to the side of the house to turn off the faucet. My soaked clothes are now just slightly damp thanks to the scorching heat. Katniss and I walk across the yard back to the bakery door.

"This is turning out to be an interesting day," Katniss says with the hint of a smirk playing at her lips.

I chuckle and open the door for her. "We haven't even gone on the date yet, just wait for that-"

"You said we were just hanging out! You don't have to take me on a date." Katniss says stubbornly, stopping me by putting a hand on my chest.

"Katniss, we kinda have to hang out on a date. So, technically, I didn't lie. You just misunderstood." I say with a cheeky grin. She glares for a few seconds before rolling her eyes and stomping away. I sigh and walk over to where Ryan, Emily, Taftan, Laura and my father are standing. "What's up, guys?"

I feel Katniss come stand next to me despite her being kind of angry at me. My dad grabs a thin, stapled pile of papers, and hands them to me with a pen. Confused, I look around at all of them. They all smile, and I look down at the papers in my hand.

"Just sign it, and the bakery is officially yours, Peet." Dad says. The pen feels like lead in my hand, suddenly. Of course I love the bakery, and no doubt that I want to work here – to run it. But am I capable? I know Dad thinks so, but do I agree?

"Peeta, I'll teach you everything you need to know about supply shipments, bills, management, everything that you don't already know." Dad says reassuring me, like he could read my mind. "You're the one for the job. You're the one for the bakery, son."

I trust my dad, and obviously he wouldn't try to scam me. So, I cradle the pen in my fingers and in quick, sloppy chicken scrawl, I sign my name on the dotted line. I stare at my signature, letting the feeling sink in. _I own the bakery._ A smile creeps across my lips and I let out a happy laugh.

"So, are you going to move into the upstairs... or?" Dad asks hesitantly.

The bad memories aren't necessarily associated with the house, just with my mother. I think if I furnish and decorate it to my liking, I'll be fine. I love the apartment house, but it does need a bit of a face lift.

"I am." I say with confidence. "I'm moving in."

I just need to break the news to Finn.. I'm sure he'll try to hide his excitement. After I'm out, he'll finally be able to ask Annie to move in with him. Though, I am going to miss that apartment. Finnick and I moved in when we were only eighteen. That's been my home for five years... But maybe now I can start my life. Really start it.

Independence.

"I'll start packing up my things... I'm taking my couch, TV, and fridge though." Dad says with a laugh. "They're my inanimate babies."

"You go right ahead, Dad. I wasn't going to keep 'em anyways." I say, and then pull him into a hug. "Thank you, Pop."

He pulls back and shrugs with a smile. "My pleasure, Peet."

Taftan and Ryan clap me on the back with big grins. Laura pulls me into a tight hug as she squeals happily. "Peeta, I'm so happy for you!"

After sharing congratulations, they clear out. Ryan and Emily head out down the street to a shop, Laura and Taftan go to pick up Dani from Laura's parents, Dad goes back out front, and it's just me and Katniss in the back room.

"You do realize every time I come over after you move upstairs I'll eat my own body weight in pastries," Katniss says with a raised eyebrow. "This is literally not a healthy relationship."

I hold back a laugh and try to sound serious. "Don't worry, I'll bake you some apple pie. It's healthy, it has fruit in it!"

"You're awful," she says with a chuckle escaping her.

"I'll remember that, Everdeen."

Dad reemerges from the front, and walks over to us. "Peet, you don't have to start working until May 9th, so in two days. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sure. Who's helping out then?" I ask.

"Ryan is working this evening, and Mark is working tomorrow." He says. Mark is an old family friend. He's in his mid-forties and usually works mornings and afternoons when Ryan, Taftan or I can't come in.

We talk for a little while longer before I drag Katniss out the door, and take her to the place I have in mind.

* * *

I made Katniss re-watch The Lion King since she hadn't seen it since she was five. Now, just as the sun starts to set, getting lower in the sky, I drive off to the river looking lake, where Madge had cut my cheek with a fishing hook.

"Peeta, tell me where we're going!" Katniss demands with a huff.

I just laugh and shake my head. "Patience is a virtue, young one."

"_Ha ha._ You're so funny." She rolls her eyes, but I see the grin forming on her lips.

"Don't I know it." I say back with a smirk.

After a few minutes, I pull down a dirt road, and we pull up to an old log shack shop. I tell Katniss to stay inside the jeep as I run in. She stubbornly accepts with a scowl. Quickly, I run inside and up to the man at the counter.

"Hi, can I rent one of your canoes for two hours?" I ask, looking at the cost for canoe rentals.

"Sure thing, that'll be sixty bucks." The old guy says while scratching at his greying beard. I pull out my wallet and hand over the money. "Oars are in the canoe at the dock. Be safe out there, 'feller."

I tip my head in a nod before leaving the store and jumping back in the truck. Katniss doesn't acknowledge me, just stares out her window. I sigh, and drive down to the dock. Her attention averts to the dock with canoes floating nearby. I spot a dark green on nearby.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." I say and get out. I grab my backpack from the backseat, and she follows me down the dock where the green canoe is. I lower myself into the canoe, and it wobbles slightly, but I manage to steady it somewhat as I hold my hand out to Katniss. "Take my hand,"

She takes it without a word, and then climbs into the canoe. It tips to each side a few times as we settle in. I don't miss the way Katniss stares out at the open water. The low orange sun lights the water, making it look like it's on fire. She turns her head back to me and offers a small smile.

"It's really beautiful here,"

"It can't compare to you." Her cheeks flush, and she lowers her face. I grab an oar and when Katniss goes to grab one and turn around to face the front, I stop her. "Just sit how you are. I'll push us."

Sure, it's much more work, but it isn't impossible. I just have to switch to each side after a push. Katniss doesn't argue. She's too caught up in the scene around us. Like she had never been here when the sun was setting.

I paddle out to the open, where I stop to rest my strained arms. While Katniss is absorbed in looking around us, I zip open my backpack and pull out a rolled up canvas-type material.

"I know it's not 'til tomorrow, but..." I say, getting her attention. "Happy Birthday! It's not much, so.."

Katniss eyes me skeptically before taking the canvas roll. It unrolls in her hands, and her grey eyes wander over it, her eyebrows raising. She looks up in awe, and holds up the medium sized canvas I painted on.

It's a painting of her and I, on the rooftop where I asked her to be my girlfriend. The glow of city lights beneath us light our faces, and Katniss's bright grey eyes stand out with her small smile. The view is from behind, our heads our turned so that we're looking at each other. Past us below the rooftop, is the city buildings, but one little part is in there. Amongst the buildings, I painted the old basketball court from our first date, really small. If you're looking for it, you can see two small little figures – no bigger than a grain of rice – laying in the middle of the court. Katniss and I.

"You..." she trails off trying to form a sentence. "You painted this? Peeta, this is amazing, least to say."

"I did my best... It probably could've been better-"

"Peeta," Katniss says, "shut up."

She flips the painting back to her, and stares at it some more. It's like watching a baby discover the new things that surround them; Katniss's eyes are filled with wonderment and happiness, maybe.

"Thank you, Peeta." Katniss finally says, tearing her eyes away from the painting. "It's beautifully painted. This is the best gift I've ever gotten..."

I roll my eyes and scoff. "I doubt this is the best gift you've ever gotten. It's just a painting."

"Peeta Christoff Mellark!" Katniss scolds. How does she know my middle name? "Take the damn compliment!"

I go to open my mouth, but Katniss leans forward, stopping me. She places her lips on mine and I don't think I'll ever get used to the sensation of her lips on mine. The way her lips fit with mine, how they're slightly chapped, yet soft. Or the tingly feeling she sends through my entire body just with this action.

"You're welcome," I murmur against her lips.

She laughs into our kiss, and pulls away. "There we go."

"How'd you know my middle name?" I ask, as she reluctantly hands me the painting to keep safe in my bag.

"Johanna told me a while ago, Ryan told her. Christoff is such a cute wittle name!" She says playfully while pinching my cheeks.

I gently push her hands away and laugh. "Y'know, if anyone else did that, I'd push them into the water."

"Oh, so I'm special?" She smirks.

"Extremely," I say. The water laps against the side of the canoe, and she stares at me without her smirk. Instead a nervous smile creeps on her lips. "I think you're extremely special."

Oh boy. I'm falling. I'm falling hard and fast for Katniss. Maybe I'm already in love with her? Ye-... Maybe.

She bites down on her bottom lip before saying anything. Her voice barely above a whisper, "I'm glad you think so."

Anger starts to stir within me as I remember how badly Marvel had treated her. Katniss deserves to be treated like a princess, like she is the most special thing in the world. Because, to me, she is. She is perfect and wonderful and beautiful inside and out.

"Katniss, I don't know how Marvel treated you, well I can get a sense, but you didn't deserve that. You're an amazing person. You're beautiful and funny, and sweet." I say, and Katniss has trouble meeting my gaze, so I reach across and lift up her chin. "Something about you is different and unique. It's how you carry yourself. You're so strong and brave, and you deserve the entire world, Katniss."

She grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you... Thank you for being you." She says softly. "And for saying that."

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

* * *

**a/n: I have to make this quick, I'm off to a bonfire! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peeta is officially owner of the bakery!**

**Half of next chapter is Katniss's birthday, and then the other half is a small time skip!**

**I have a new Peeta and Katniss fic called ****_For Keeps._**

**Let me know your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Read the AN at the bottom!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

I push the cooler containing drinks and something special for Katniss, to the back of my trunk. I throw in my old fishing pole, and my bag with a change of clothes in case it gets cold – which I doubt. It's ten in the morning, but I'm already all sweaty and hot from the sun, and I'm wearing a sleeveless light blue t-shirt and my board shorts. Katniss just texted me directions to the cabin. She drove out with Prim a few hours ago, and her parents went out there last night. Gale and Madge will probably show up after me.

When I start up my jeep, I slide on my sunglasses and put on my Laker's snapback. I pull out of the parking lot, and blast The Lumineers as I drive down the street.

* * *

It's nearing noon when I take a left down an almost-hidden gravel road. My jeep bounces up and down as I drive on the road, trees on each side almost coming in contact with my side view mirrors. The path gets a little bit wider, and then I see the cabin. The log cabin isn't small, but isn't huge, either. It has a big wrap around porch, a set of wooden stairs at the side of the cabin, and wooden chairs on the porch. The cabin is on big bouldered rocks from the mountain. Just past the cabin, I can see the lake down below.

I take the keys out of the ignition and hop out. Going around back to my trunk, I grab the cooler, but leave my clothes and fishing rod.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up," My head snaps up, and I see Katniss in a loose tank top with her bikini top under it and a pair of jean shorts.

A smile stretches across my face and I set the cooler down. I jog over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her arms lock around my neck, and I pick her up. It's crazy, but I think something changed between us last night on the canoe. Now I feel as if we're closer and that she really does want this to last.

"Happy Birthday," I say quietly into her ear. Her smell is so intoxicating; the way her hair smells of honeysuckle. "I gave you your gift already.. I'm sorry I don't have anyth-"

"Oh, shut up," She chuckles as I set her down. "I'm glad you're here." Her cheeks flare up in a blush.

"Me, too." I cup her face in my hands and press my lips to hers. It's gentle, sweet and quick. I pull away slightly and murmur,"Happy Birthday."

She laughs and walks over to my jeep, closing the back door-gate. "Thank you."

I smile over at her and pick up the cooler again. She leads me up the porch, then into the cabin. It smells like pine in the cabin, and I love it. I slip off my flip flops in the sunroom, and then we walk right into the kitchen.

"Peeta!" Jack greets loudly with a big smile. He's at the counter seasoning hamburgers and chicken. At the mention of my name, Prim and April come into the kitchen.

"Hey, Peeta!" Prim chirps with excitement. April waves with a smile.

I smile. "Hello, Everdeen clan!"

Prim whips around to Katniss, "Kat, I have to show you my new dress! Come here," The youngest Everdeen grabs Katniss's hand and drags her out the kitchen. Katniss looks back at me with a scowl, and I laugh.

Once I'm sure Katniss is out of sight, I quickly open the cooler and grab the plate of chocolate cake I made last night. On the cake, in green icing, I frosted _Happy Birthday Katniss!_

"That's quite the cake," April says quietly, looking over her shoulder to make sure Katniss didn't hear. "Here, let me take that. I'll hide it near the bottom of the fridge."

I hand her the plate with a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"Peeta, I'm glad you were able to come!" Jack pipes up from the counter, looking over at me with a broad smile. Though it turns into a frown. "How's the wound? Is it healing alright?"

I smile and nod. It has actually healed faster than I thought it would. "Yeah, it's healing just fine. Thanks, Jack." He gives me the same look that Katniss had given me when she thought that she owed me for helping her. "You don't owe me anything, y'know."

Jack lets out a chuckle with a half grin. He doesn't say anything though, just turns back to the chicken and hamburgers. Footsteps come behind me, and I turn around to find Katniss walking in the kitchen.

"Wanna take your extra clothes to my room?" She asks, and I shrug. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Alrighty, lead the way, ma'am." I mock with a laugh. We go to my jeep, and I grab my bag. I start walking back towards the cabin, but Katniss grabs my arm and yanks me to the side of the cabin.

"Up here." She says, motioning to the stairs going up the side of the cabin. I climb the stairs after her, and when we get to the top, she opens up the door. "And this is my room."

The room is slighter bigger than normal. It has a big skylight window on the slanted ceiling. And an old wooden double bed is in the corner. I walk over to a window, and when I look out it, I'm surprised to see the living room of the cabin.

"It's kinda like a loft, but the stairs are on the outside." Katniss says and grabs my bag, setting it on the edge of the bed.

I turn around and stretch out my arms. "This is pretty damn cool, Katniss."

"You're like a little kid in a candy store, you dork." She says with smirk and an eye roll. "Lets go down to the water."

I nod, but before we go I take my keys, wallet, and cellphone out my pockets and throw them into the bag with my clothes. I take off my hat and pull my shirt off above my head and toss it on the bed, too. Katniss is staring at my chest with flushed cheeks.

"See something you like?" I ask with a smirk, her cheeks darkening as she looks away.

She looks back up, but then her eyes land on the bandage across my wound. It's just one of those big bandaids, since I removed the medical bandages when I was released from the hospital.

"How is it?" She asks with guiltiness.

"Katniss, it's fine. Don't worry, okay?"

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Peeta and I walk down the steep boulders, and then we finally reach the sandy shore. Peeta holds out his hand and helps me down off the last rock. He smiles at me, and my stomach twists and turns. It's more recurring than ever. Everything he does seems to make me giddy.

"Salt water or fresh water?" He asks while walking ankle deep into the warm water.

"Salt water. It flows in from the ocean." I say while joining him.

He makes ripples in the water with his foot. "It's so clear."

It is. And that's why I love it so much. It's so blue, and clear that you can see the bottom of the lake up to around five feet deep. It's such a cool feeling to wade into the water, and be able to see the stones beneath your feet.

"Hey, look at the seashells," Peeta points to a spot a few feet to the left of us. He starts to walk over there, and I follow him, our feet making waves in the water. He crouches down closer, and motions me to do the same. I lean closer to the water, and then Peeta flicks some water in my face. "_Oops._"

I scowl at him and wipe my face. "Watch your back. I'm going to get you."

He rolls his eyes and laughs, dismissing my threat. I can't help but crack up, too. His hands dig in the water, looking for cool seashells. But I'm too busy to help, I'm busy studying his features. The long, blonde eyelashes, so long it's a wonder at how they don't get tangled. And the very light freckles on his nose are barely noticeable. The way his upper lip curves up-

"I didn't realize that I was that much fun to stare at," Peeta says, snapping me out of my thoughts. He's still looking for seashells, but his lips twitch up in a smirk.

"You'd be surprised." I blurt out.

His head turns to me, and his smile is so wide. "You're beautiful. I forgot to mention that when I first saw you today."

"I think you've told me enough times already," I say with hot cheeks.

"And I'm going to keep telling you until the day I die."

I don't say anything else. I just smile, and help him look for seashells. Broken ones, swirly coloured ones, white ones-

"Hey, look at this!" Peeta holds up an oyster the size of his palm, and opens it up. I don't see anything until he uses his finger to get something out. And then he holds up a glistening, perfect pearl the size of a pea. He puts it in the water, giving it a rinse, and then hands it to me. "For you."

It drops in my cupped palm, and I'm amazed at how shiny and beautiful it is. I look up at Peeta with a toothy smile. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Don't thank me, thank that poor oyster that suffered a parasitic invasion." Peeta quips with a smirk. I roll my eyes and tuck the pearl safely into the pocket of my jeans.

"You're a nerd," I say back, but then I lean in and kiss him. My calves start to ache from crouching for so long. But my mind drifts away from the strain to Peeta's lips.

Peeta pulls away with a boyish grin. "Only if you like nerds."

"Just one," I say shyly while biting down on my lip. Peeta's grin widens, so I teasingly add, "Albert Einstein is quite the looker, I have to admit."

His grin drops, turning into a glare that's all too lighthearted. "Rude."

"It's my birthday, be nice." I say back with a triumphant grin.

"And how should I be nice, exactly?" He leans in with a devilish smirk.

I lean in, too, and murmur, "Well, whatever you see fit."

And he doesn't waste time before laughing and pressing his lips back to mine. My legs become shaky – whether it be from crouching, or from the effect that Peeta holds over me. My legs give out beneath me, and we both fall into the shallow water. Peeta and I laugh into our kiss, only breaking it when I splash water on him.

"You're gonna get it, Katniss!" Peeta scolds playfully as I jump away from him, splashing through the water.

I hear him come running after me, so I turn around to face him. A few feet away on the sandy shore, I see Madge and Gale. Madge looks extremely happy, but Gale looks like he might beat up Peeta.

"I think Gale might feed you to the fish if you so touch me inappropriately." I tell Peeta quietly with playfulness.

Peeta lowers his hands at his sides, and raises his eyebrows. "Is he here?" He asks without looking behind himself.

I nod with a smirk. "You two can do some manly bonding,"

"I'm sure mine and Gale's definition of bonding is different," Peeta says. "He probably envisions us out in the open lake, no one around... to hear my screams as he slowly cuts off my fingers and feeds them to the fish-"

"Peeta!" I scold with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure Gale doesn't hate-"

He holds up his hand, stopping me. "You didn't see the murderous look, or hear the threat he issued me when I picked you up for our first date!"

"Suck it up, princess." I say with an eye roll.

And nothing seems to be able to stop the fluttering in my stomach as he gives me a lopsided grin.

* * *

**Peeta POV**

After hanging out by the water with Gale and Madge, Jack called everyone up to the cabin for a late lunch of hamburgers, chicken burgers, and potato chips. We all headed back down to the water, and several times I would catch Katniss pulling the pearl out from her pocket and roll it between her fingers. And she would catch me watching her, too. Blushes would both stain our cheeks, and Prim teased us for the whole afternoon. Even Gale managed to loosen up around me, and we threw a frisbee back and forth in the water.

Now we crowd around the table in the kitchen, singing Happy Birthday to Katniss with my surprise cake on in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Dear Katniss, Happy Birthday to you!" We all sing loudly in the dark kitchen, only lit by the 23 candles we managed to get on the cake. Katniss gives her usual scowl, but then blows out all of the candles... except one. Everyone _oooo's_ and look between Katniss and I.

"So, who's that boyfriend of yours?" I ask with sarcasm. Everyone laughs again, and Katniss rolls her eyes, but something seems off. She seems closed off.

"Some weirdo."

April takes Katniss's place and starts cutting pieces. There's eight of us all together: Katniss, Madge, Prim, Gale, Rory – Gale's younger brother, April, Jack, and me. Jack grabs a stack of plates and some forks, holding them out as April lifts the pieces onto them. Prim and Rory grab the first two pieces, and then head off to Prim's room to "study". Gale and Madge get theirs next, followed by Katniss and me. The four of us head out to the fire pit and sit down on the plastic chairs around it.

"Peeta, I can't believe you _made_ this!" Madge gushes after she eats half of her cake in two bites. "It's like... like heaven!"

I take a small bite. It's good, but maybe it could've been better. "Well thank you, Madge." I say with a grin.

The sun is hidden below the horizon, leaving us with the moon and stars. It's a clear night and the big dipper is visible in the indigo night sky. A chill creeps over my skin. _Maybe it's a good thing I brought extra clothes_.

"Peeta, I've gotta say," Gale says after licking his plate clean, "This is the best damn cake I've ever had."

I chuckle and finish off my cake. "That's an honour coming from you."

"Don't get used to it," he says seriously, but it doesn't stay long. He cracks up and shakes his head. "Like, that cake was really,_really_ good."

I laugh, and turn to Katniss who's been quiet this entire time. She has a far off look in her eyes as she stares at the fire, and her cake has barely been touched. I clear my throat and her head snaps up to me.

"I'm going to go change into my other clothes, I'll be right back." I tell them, but when I make eye contact with Katniss, I subtly look over at the stairs to her room and her eyes follow. I set my plate on my chair and jog over to the stairs.

I quickly pull on my dark jeans and grey hoodie. Hopefully this will also keep the mosquitoes from bothering me. I flick on the lamp on the bedside table, and sit on the edge of the bed, hoping Katniss got my silent message. Just then, the door opens and she walks in.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask, standing up. She walks over to the wooden dresser, and pulls out a green hoodie. She pulls it on over her head, and then turns to me with a unreadable expression. "Katn-"

"You," she snaps out of nowhere. "You! You're so perfect. You bake, you paint, you're funny, you're- You're fucking perfect, Peeta!"

"Whoa, whoa," I hold up my hands in defense. "Slow down, Katniss. What are you talking about?"

Katniss walks over to me and pushes my chest. "You're too good for me. Don't you get it? I'm worthless, Peeta! And you're so oblivious to it! You just act like Mr. Sunshine everyday like nothing's wrong!" She shouts, and I'm sure her family below us can hear, as well as Gale and Madge outside. "I hate how you can just perk up! You shouldn't be happy when you're with me-"

She pushes my chest again, and images of my mother flash before my eyes. I reach out and lightly grab Katniss's wrists. "Don't push me! Don't... don't push me like that." I snap, and it's foreign to feel angry with Katniss. But how can she go from being okay to yelling at me for being _me_? "Katniss, everything's wrong except for when I'm with you! Why are you acting like this? Like I don't have feelings?"

"Peeta, just shut up!" She yells, and I drop her wrists. "_Shut. Up._"

Through the window that overlooks the cabin's living room, a light flicks on. I'm sure everyone is aware of our argument now.

"You're fucking golden, Peeta! Everyone loves you. You can't do anything wrong!" She shouts, backing up a few feet away from me.

I run a hand through my hair. "What the hell are you talking about?" I say loudly, but she ignores me. "You need to listen to me-"

"Or what?" She asks harshly, her voice still loud. "Are you going to hit me? Come on, hit me! It must run in the family!"

My hands drop to my sides and I suck in a deep breath. "You think I would hit you? How could you even think I would do that?" And I turn around, stuffing my shorts in the bag, and grab my keys. I sling the bag over my shoulder, and when I turn back around to leave, I see Katniss with a tear rolling down her cheek.

She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out.

I quickly make my way down the stairs that are lit up by old christmas lights. I see Gale standing by the fire, looking at me. I'm scared that he's going to kill me, but he doesn't move. Jack, April, Prim and Rory have all come outside, and are standing near Gale and Madge. I walk past Jack.

"Thanks for allowing me to come, Jack. Lovely cabin." I say with a hoarse voice, and quickly walk to my Jeep. I throw my bag in the back, my mind racing with so many thoughts.

Why is she doing this? What did I do wrong? Why does it feel like I can't breathe? I don't understand why any of this happened-

"Peeta," a voice calls out. And my hand rests on the door handle of my Jeep. No matter what just happened, that voice still stops me. "Don't go."

I whip around, and Katniss stands a few feet away. Her family and friends are still at the fire pit, trying not to make it seem like they're listening. I don't care right now, either way.

"You wanted this." I say with a monotone voice. "You started this, Katniss. Out of nowhere." I turn back to the car door, but she steps forward and grabs my arm.

"Peeta... you have to understand that... that I'm so used to being put down," she stammers. "And then you come along, treating me better than what I deserve... I got scared."

I pull my arm away and shake my head. "That's always going to be you're fucking excuse. You wanna know why I'm so happy? Because I'm with _you._ But I'm not so sure anymore." I say while looking up. "And you know what hurt me the most? When you said I'd hit you, that it ran in the family."

"I'm sorry. I messed up, Peeta!" She pleads with me to believe her.

"Katniss, that's not messing up! That's _fucked_ up." I shout, my anger finally releasing. "I'm giving you my all, and you tell me that I'm probably like my mother! How could you do that? And the worst part is that I actually want to forgive you, because that's how much _I love you._"

Katniss stares at me with wide eyes, and I continue on, but tears form in my eyes. "I would never hit you. _Never._ It just goes to show how little you think of me, for thinking that I would, hey?"

"Peeta, just let me explain-"

"No, Katniss. You've explained enough, and I'm done." I say. "You've made it clear."

* * *

**A week later...**

I take a walk through my new home. Well, technically my old home, where I lived for eighteen years. But it's much different now. I've spent the last six days moving everything out, and refinishing the hardwood floors, painting the walls a new colour much nicer than the dreary colour my mother had, and knocking down the wall between mine and Ryan's old bedroom. Today, I just finished moving in and unpacking all of my stuff. I helped Dad move into his new place nearby. Dad and I decided to close the bakery today, so that we could both rest and straighten our new places out.

Even though I've been busy for the week, it did nothing to occupy my mind from the thoughts about Katniss. About how much she hurt me. Not surprisingly, Johanna called and cussed me out for "ruining Brainless", though it wasn't even my fault. I told her that it wasn't my fault, and all she said was "well one of you better fix this shit soon."

Finnick and Annie had figured out something was wrong right when I stomped through the door at two in the morning after I left the cabin. I caved and told them everything that had happened. Finnick cursed under his breath at the part about my mother, and Annie tried to give logical reasons. They didn't really help, but I thanked them and went to bed – even though sleep never came.

I think I've only gotten maybe ten hours of sleep since that day.

I go into the living room, and take a seat on the leather couch that Finn let me take along with the arm chair. I insisted on by my own TV, though. The only rooms that aren't furnished in this place are the remaining bedrooms except mine, and the dining room.

My cellphone rings, and in a daze I pick up without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" I say hoarsely into the phone.

The other end buzzes with silence until a voice cracks through – her voice. "Peeta..."

I've ignored her three other phone calls, and I should hang up... but I can't. I physically – maybe emotionally, too – cannot hang up the phone.

"I'm sorry." She blurts out quietly. "Peeta, I'm not used to being treated so well. I'm used to being put down everyday, being slapped around. But then you come along with your gentleman ways, your kind smile, your _respect_ for me- I just I didn't know how to handle it. I don't think I deserve it either.. So, I just exploded." She says quickly, barely pausing to breathe. "I never meant what I said to you. I know I hurt you deeply, and I'm sorry."

I don't know what to say to her. Half of me wants to forgive her and go find her, and kiss her. But the other half is far too hurt. My heart aches every beat with longing and hurt. I want Katniss, but I can't seem to allow myself that. Not after she hurt me so bad.

But does that matter?

I love her. _I love her._

She was scared, and fear drives us to do things that we normally wouldn't do... But when will that excuse get old? When will I run out of ways to forgive her? Yet, if you love someone, shouldn't you be able to forgive them?

"I- am... um," I trail off, and rub my eyes.

"Can I come by?" She asks hesitantly. "Please.." She croaks out with a choked voice.

My will power to distance myself from Katniss crumbles, and it's relieving, yet painful. "If you want to." I whisper brokenly.

"The bakery?"

"Yes." I say barely audible.

Katniss hangs up and I walk over to the bathroom. I splash cold water on my face, and quickly shave. When I pat my face dry with a towel, and look up at the mirror, I see myself, but at the same time I don't. My eyes are dull and underlined with dark, purple bags.

It's scary to think how much one thing that Katniss had done has effected me so much. But it's also amazing, too.

She has an effect on me that's much like a drug. I'm addicted, and I can't help it.

I'm addicted to Katniss Everdeen and everything that she is.

* * *

**A/n: Well that birthday bash took quite the turn!**

**I added in part of the part scene from Catching Fire, too! (I changed up some words)**

**Okay, so I hope the fight makes sense. Katniss is scared (like always), but that just wasn't it. She's so used to how Marvel treated her, that when Peeta treated her like a princess, she just became so overwhelmed and flipped out on him. And this fight needed to happen. This fight serves a greater purpose next chapter – it makes Katniss reveal a lot about herself when she goes to see Peeta.**

**And it can't always be fluffy, we needed some drama! **

**But, seriously, this fight was important for next chapter.**

**Oh, and I hope that you understand why Peeta left, and why he was so hurt.**

**Hope it made sense!**

**PM and review your thoughts!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Early update!**

**I just want to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter! The feedback was amazing, thank you!**

**Also, Chapter 20 and this story has 334 reviews and 271 followers. That is amazing, I thank every single one of you so much!**

***Read AN at the bottom.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

There's a knock at the back door, and knowing who's on the other side, I take a deep breath and walk down the stairs to bakery work room. I pause in front of the door, willing my emotions to be intact. _Be strong_. I unlock the deadbolt, twist the doorknob, and open the door to see the girl that manages to break _and _complete my heart.

Katniss's eyes match my own: dull and accentuated with purple bags. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun, her jeans are ripped and a loose t-shirt hangs on her frame.

My hand twitches at my side, wanting to reach out and touch her. Wanting to pull her close to me, yet keep her faraway. I want to smile at her, I want her to smile at me... I want to be happy. Is that too much to ask?

The ones I love seem to confuse and hurt me the most.

I clench my jaw and turn away from her, heading up the stairs. Her quiet footsteps follow behind me, and I walk through the kitchen into the living room. Katniss takes a seat on the couch, but I settle to sit alone on the armchair. Hurt flashes across her face, but it's gone in a second. She's hurt? I'm fucking hurt.

Silence falls upon the living room, and neither of us begin to speak. I'm sure as Hell not talking first, she wanted to talk, so she can start. I stare at the newly refinished floors with such intensity that I think it might combust into flames.

"Peeta," Katniss's voice comes out thick and cracky. _She's going to cry._ I don't look up, because I know if I do, I'll lose it at the sight of her tears. "I'm sorry."

I look up against my will, and her eyes glisten with unshed tears. And I don't lose it like I thought I would, instead I become slightly angry.

"You're sorry?" I ask dubiously. "Katniss, you compared me to my fucking witch of a mother, and _you're sorry_?"

"I was just saying anything to hurt you, Peeta! I just wanted... I was scared-"

I stand up and pace a few feet before leaning against the wall. "Everyone is scared, but they don't go around deliberately hurting the people they care about!...Unless you don't care about me." I say loudly, my voice echoing through the living room. "You... you hurt me in a way I never thought you would."

"I'm _fucking _sorry, Peeta!" She yells while standing up from the couch, her arms stretched out at her sides. "What else can I do? I can't go back in time!"

"You can't do anything, Katniss!" I shout back, flinching at the volume of my voice. "You said what you wanted to, and it's done."

Katniss rubs her face angrily. "I didn't mean what I said!"

"You sure as Hell said it though!" I retort with snap.

Katniss looks down at the floor. "You're the best thing that's happened to me."

"You have a funny fucking way of showing it." I say with narrowed eyes. "I would never lay a harmful finger on you. I'd rather die than ever do that... And then you tell me that I'm too happy? What the Hell, Katniss?"

"I know." She whispers quietly. "Sometimes when something happens for so long, you just start to get used to it. You believe that it's what you deserve for whatever unknown reason."

I stay leaned up against the wall, and Katniss takes a seat on the couch, looking down at her hands.

"Marvel was nice for the first year... then he became demanding, got into hard drugs. He would come home late at night, wake me up and yell at me if the dishes weren't done." She says quietly, her hands shaking. "I could handle the yelling, but then came the shoves, the punches and slaps.. Along with shouts of how worthless I was." I clench my jaw, deciding whether my anger is dissipating or growing. "And when you're told something enough times, you start to believe it."

I get it. I get how she feels. It's how my mother made me feel. The same mother that she compared me to.

"You do," I agree with her, but my voice is still angry. "And when you're compared to that awful person, you could feel how that would be painful, right?"

"Yes." Her eyes lift to meet mine, and she nods. "I didn't leave... I didn't leave because he blackmailed me with Prim's education. He said if I stayed with him he'd pay for her Med school."

Anger seethes within me. Partly toward Katniss, but the rest is toward Marvel. What kind of guy uses a young girl's education to blackmail someone?

"_That son of a bitch_," I hiss under my breath.

"He's taken care of," she says with a lightness in her voice, "Thanks to you."

I rest my head back against the wall and look up at the ceiling. "Katniss, it's so hard to... I... I constantly have to fight the demons in my head. Sometimes it felt as if they were so overwhelming, and then you came along. When I'm with you they aren't as bad." I say barely above a whisper. "But then you go, saying those things that you did at the cabin. My inner thoughts and securities came back full force, taking over my mind perpetually."

Katniss doesn't say anything, and I don't remove my gaze from the ceiling. If – I feel a hand grab my shirt, and I look down to be met with grey eyes. Her hand falls from my shirt, and both of them grab my wrists. She holds my arms against the wall, and slides her hands into mine.

"I'm sorry I did this to you," she whispers with a choked voice. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I close my eyes and memories of my mother's beatings flash before me. "I don't... I don't know what to do." I say quietly.

"We can figure it out... together?" she says hesitantly, and I snap.

"Katniss, you can't just come here, tell me about Marvel, and expect me to forgive you that easily!" I say, "You don't know what it feels like to be abused by your own _mother._"

Katniss lets go of my hands, and takes a few steps back. "I'm trying to fix things!"

"I trusted you!" I shout with anger, and tears flood my eyes. "I trusted you, and you used it against me! I told you everything about my mother, and you fucking put it against me!" Katniss's eyes widen, and she shakes her head. "I trusted you..."

"I'm trying to fix this, Peeta!" She yells. "You're not making this easier! I screwed up, I get it! Please just get over it, or I'm gone!"

My heart nearly stops with shock, hurt, and anger. What? How could she say that?

"Get over it?" I repeat. "Did you just give me an ultimatum? I'm not just going to get over what you said to me! You fucking destroyed me, Katniss! Don't you see that?"

"Of course I see that!" She screams back. "All I could think about for the past seven days is how much I hurt you!" Her voice starts to sound raw from yelling so loud.

"How come when I'm in need of comfort, you can't even be bothered to help me?" I yell back, my head pounding.

She opens and closes her mouth, not being able to form any words.

I ignore her and walk out of the living room with her right behind me. I stop at the top of the stairs that lead to the back room of the bakery. Stepping aside, I motion to the stairs.

"Leave." I say in a broken, hurt voice. "If you want me to just _get_ _over it_, then leave, because I can't snap my fingers and forget."

"I don't want to lose you!" She yells at me with a tear streaking her cheek.

"And you think I want to lose you?" I say back. "You think I want to be having this fight right now?"

"Then don't!" She says with anger. "Don't do this, then! I don't want to lose you, Peeta."

Before I can stop my self, I blurt it out. "I love you!"

And that shuts both of us up. Katniss stares at me with tear-rimmed eyes, and I probably look the same.

"It's crazy, but I do." I whisper, "I love you, and I don't know what to do. I asked you to be my girlfriend only two weeks ago, but we went on dates a month before that... And I just loved you from the moment I saw you."

I don't expect her to say it back. It's Katniss after all. But now all my anger leaves me, all the pain subsides, and I'm left feeling exhausted. Emotionally and physically drained.

"Stay with me," Katniss pleads with a whisper.

"Always." I choke out before my manly facade crumbles, and more tears spring from my eyes. Katniss pulls me into a hug, and I bury my face in the crook of her neck. "I'm so messed up... I'm sorry... You deserve someone normal..."

Katniss presses a soft kiss to my neck, whispering reassurances to me. Her voice is soft and quiet, smooth as silk. "And I might be in love with you, too."

I pull away from her, and shake my head. "No, no. I'm not... I'm not normal, Katniss. I'm messed up."

She uses her thumbs to wipe underneath my wet eyes. "We can be messed up together."

Despite everything, I crack a small smile. My first smile in seven days.

"You might be in love with me?" I ask quietly with a raised eyebrow. Katniss might love me? I'll take that. Despite our current situation, I feel my heat thump wildly in my chest at the thought of Katniss Everdeen loving me back. _Katniss may love me._

"I just might be." She says with a small nod.

* * *

Katniss and I lay on my bed in the big bedroom that is combined of mine and Ryan's old rooms, watching the end credits of The Lion King. We didn't say much throughout it, but I did bring up Marvel again. I told her that I'd help pay for Prim's education, and the she's extremely brave for doing that for Prim. Katniss told me not to help pay, I relented, but really that's a lie. I'm helping.

I'm still hurt by what happened at the cabin, but maybe that fight brought us closer. It stripped us until we were vulnerable, and now there's no secrets. We're both hurting, and only we can heal each other.

My leg touches Katniss's leg when I shift, but she doesn't move away. Instead, she sits up and looks at me.

"Take your shirt off," she says out of nowhere. I raise my eyebrows and stare at her like she's crazy. "Just do it."

I lift my back slightly off the bed, and pull my shirt off. I lay back down, my head propped up by pillows. Slowly, Katniss leans down and presses a single kiss to my chest where she had shoved me. She straightens back up, and lightly rests her fingertips over the spot.

"I'm so sorry, especially for pushing you." She whispers while looking into my eyes.

I can't say it's okay, because it wasn't. Instead, I opt for a tiny smile and nod.

"I think that was the first time ever that my father was disappointed in me." Katniss says quietly, laying down beside me. "They all knew it was my fault that you left. The sad look my father gave me... It didn't help at all."

"He wasn't disappointed, Katniss." I say sincerely. "He wasn't."

Katniss just shrugs in response and I sigh. I close my eyes and push my insecurities away. But I can feel them slowly eating away at me.

_She won't love someone like you._

_You're weak._

_Worthless kid._

_You're a loser._

Gloss and Cashmere's laughs mix together with my mother's screeching.

"Peeta? Peeta, are you alright?" Katniss asks quickly, brushing my hair from my forehead.

My breaths are shallow and quick. Am I having an anxiety attack? Is this from what recently happened this week? _Deep breaths_. I gulp for air like a fish out of water. I close my eyes, and visions of every horrible experience flash through my head at lightning speed. Mother. Gloss. Cashmere. Dad's heart attack. Marvel shooting me. My fight with Katniss.

I barely pay notice to Katniss's gentle strokes through my hair. But I do notice her singing. I can feel the memories slow down along with my heartbeat.

A song she sang before.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?__  
__Always a bigger bed to crawl into__  
__Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything__  
__And everybody believed in you?_

_It's alright, just wait and see__  
__Your string of lights is still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been.__  
__You're still an innocent,__  
__You're still an innocent._

_Did some things you can't speak of__  
__But at night you live it all again__  
__You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now__  
__If only you would seen what you know now then_

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?__  
__When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you__  
__Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep__  
__Before the monsters caught up to you_

_?__It's alright, just wait and see__  
__Your string of lights is still bright to me__  
__Oh, who you are is not where you've been__  
__You're still an innocent_

I open my eyes when Katniss trails off, still running her fingers through my hair. She looks down at me and whispers, "You're something special."

"So are you." I say quietly.

Her hand slides down my face, lightly tracing my jaw before pulling away. She swings her legs over the edge of the bed, and slides off. "It's late. I should go, right? I'm probably still not your favourite person.."

Katniss walks over to the bedroom door, but I reach out and grab her hand. "Please don't go." I say, basically echoing her words from the night we fought at the cabin. She slowly turns around. "I won't make it another night without you."

She holds up her finger, goes to my dresser and grabs a bundle of clothes. Then she leaves the room.

_Okay..._

A minute later, Katniss comes back in the room, but with my sweats and a white t-shirt. The sweats are rolled up at the bottom, and the t-shirt reaches down to her mid-thigh area.

A snort escapes me as she climbs on the bed. "That's a cute look."

Katniss raises her eyebrows, but bursts into laughter as I do. We lay on the bed laughing in hysterics. And even though it's not that funny, our laughter drones out all the tension of this week's events.

After we stop laughing, it grows quiet again as I get up to put on some pyjama bottoms. I take off my jeans and quickly dress in my plaid pyjama pants. I crawl back under the covers, and Katniss turns on her side to face me.

"I can't help but feel as if I've messed everything up." Katniss says with pain in her eyes. "We had something good-"

"Hey, we still have something good." I murmur softly. "We just have a lot of stuff to work through."

"Yeah." She agrees softly, her grey eyes study my blue.

Hesitantly, I pull Katniss closer. She rests her head against my chest with one arm over my torso, and my arms wrap loosely around her. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Not 'til seven in the evening. Why?"

"Want to help out in the bakery?" I ask quietly. "We can talk about things without screaming at each other, too."

"Okay." She whispers.

Even in my relaxed state, I can still feel that edge – that tension. But all couples go through this, right? I mean, having fights comes with a relationship. You can't just have a perfect relationship where you never fight – that isn't real.

_This is real_.

I close my eyes and press a kiss to Katniss's forehead. "We'll be okay."

_We will be okay._

* * *

**A/n: Emotional chapter!**

**I wanted it to show that Peeta also needs saving too, not just Katniss.**

**I hope a did a good job at writing the fight? I know Peeta seems a little OOC with all his yelling, but it's fanfiction, so yeah.**

**The response last chapter was amazing! I think I received around 20 reviews, and many new followers. Thank you all! **

**Review or PM, and tell me how I did? :)**

**Also, I'll be updating ****_For Keeps_**** in a day or two, hang on! & I'm starting a new Catoniss fanfic, it should be up by Friday.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Hey!**

**Okay, so here's the deal... Exams are coming up in just a little over two weeks, and I'm starting to get busy with end of the semester assignments, studying, as well as helping my friends and boyfriend study... And it's going to be a very crazy two weeks. I also have a concert to go to.**

**Of course, I'll still be updating!.. But it might take a little longer to get the chapters up in the next two weeks or so, because studying will be my priority, then writing for this. But trust me, I won't leave you guys hanging for two weeks!**

**Check out my other Everlark story: ****_For_****_Keeps_****.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"And that is how you run a bakery, Miss Everdeen." I say to Katniss as I flip the closed sign on. She's sitting on the display counter, smiling at me. She called Johanna and asked if she could miss her shift. After a minute of cussing her out, Johanna covered her shift. "See how simple that was?" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Katniss chuckles and shakes her head. "Oh yeah, you didn't even come close to freaking out." I laugh at her obvious sarcasm, and walk over to the glass case beneath her. I pull out two croissants that weren't sold, handing one to her. She takes, but doesn't eat it right away. "We didn't really talk today... about _you know._"

I nod. "Yeah, I didn't think it would be that busy today. I was hoping to talk about us... and show you how to make cheese buns." I say with a shy smile. "Thanks for running the front, by the way."

"It was fun to see the old ladies' reactions when I told them I was your girlfriend." Katniss says quietly with a smirk, remembering our regular herd of seniors. "You've got quite the fan club."

"Are you a member of that club?" I ask with a smirk as I hop onto the counter, taking a seat beside her.

Her nose scrunches up and she shakes her head vigorously. "Nah." I roll my eyes and laugh. I pick apart the flakey croissant, and stuff it in my mouth.

"Want to just get away? Away from the city, everyone... Just you and me?" I say, and her eyes widen, so I quickly explain. "For the night. So we can talk, just you and me."

Katniss bites her lip and slowly nods. "Okay. We can always go back to the cabin... I'm most comfortable there."

"Okay, we'll go there." I say, and jump on the floor. "Do you want to go get some stuff and then I'll come pick you in a half hour?"

I walk with her to the back door in the work room, and she stops waiting for me to say goodbye. Instead I open the door, and decide to walk her to the car. Katniss laughs and grabs my hand while we walk down the side of the house to the front street. Across the street, I see one of the old ladies from today, a regular at the bakery. I wave at her, and she waves back shyly.

"_Fan club_," Katniss says under her breath, and I laugh while opening the car door for her. She leans forward on the door, and runs her fingers over the hair that hangs over my forehead. "I'm really sorry..."

I shake my head and wave her off. "We have all night to talk about it. Alright?" She hesitantly nods, and I pull her face in for a quick kiss. She gets in the car, and before the door closes, I lean down. "I love you."

I know Katniss won't say it back. She'll only say it if she means it, which I appreciate.

She seems stunned for a second, but then a smile takes over. "I'll see you soon."

Her car drives off down the street, and I start walking back to the door when I hear my name being called out. "Oh, Peeta!" I turn around and see the old lady waving me over. _Joyce_, is her name.

I walk up her porch, and she pats the old wooden chair next to hers. The old chair creaks as I sit down. "Hey, Joyce. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good, dear! Now tell me about that pretty girl. Katniss is her name?" Joyce says with big, excited eyes. Her wispy, grey hair ruffles lightly in the early night breeze, and my cheeks heat up while I look down trying to hide my grin. "Well, look at you, mister! You look about as giddy as one of them young boys in a toy shop!"

"Katniss, yeah. You already know she's my girlfriend." I say, "But she's more than that. She's beautiful, funny, stubborn, and I love every flaw. She may be the one."

Joyce grins from ear to ear, and nods. "You know, you look at her the same way Earl looks at me."

"Talking 'bout me again, darlin'?" My head snaps to her front door, and Earl – her husband of 60 years – leans against his cane.

"Nice seeing you again, Earl." I say and stand up to shake his hand. I look back at Joyce and give an apologetic look. "I need to get going, I have to go pick up Katniss in twenty."

"Well, enjoy yourself, Peeta." She winks, and I wave them off as I jog across the street.

* * *

I slow down on the highway when a deer shows up in my headlights. When I come to a complete stop waiting for the deer to move, I fight the urge to honk my horn. Katniss sits in the passenger seat with her legs tucked beneath her, and a quilted blanket is wrapped around her like a cocoon because she was cold since I didn't put the Jeep's hard top on. Her head rests against the window and her eyes are closed. I smile to myself. _She's cute._

When I look back up, I see the deer has moved along to the side of the road, so I start driving again. The drive is quiet; no radio, no Katniss talking, just the sound of wind passing through the Jeep. My headlights flash over a sign, and I know that the dirt path will be coming up soon.

Sure enough, a few minutes later I see the path hidden with the dense trees. The bumpy path makes the Jeep jostle up and down, and a groan comes from the passenger seat.

"Stop it," she mumbles into the blanket.

"I didn't realize that I picked up a bear instead of my girlfriend." I say back as I park the truck in front of the cabin.

I look over at Katniss, and she opens both of her eyes to glare at me. "Maybe I'll make you sleep with the bears instead."

"Ouch."

I grab the cabin keys from the cup holder and get out of the truck. Quickly, I go around to Katniss's side, and open the door slowly, making sure she doesn't fall out. I pick her up and cradle her cocoon form in my arms.

"Peeta," she mumbles groggily, "what're you doing?"

"Carrying you, _duh_."

She makes a noise and pops her head out of the cocoon to look at me. "Hi."

I laugh and carefully go up the steps to Katniss's room. When I get to the door, I shift Katniss in my arms, so I can put the key in the lock. Though it's hard to do it, I manage to get the key in the lock and twist the door open.

I blindly make my way through the room, trying to remember it from when I was last here. I make my way into the general area of the bed, and my head hits something with a loud thud, and a pain rings throughout my skull.

"Shit!" I groan while taking a few more steps over to the bed. Gently, I set Katniss down and hold my head. The lamp flicks on, and I peek over at Katniss with a smirk on her face. "What?"

"Guess you forgot the bed was by the slanted ceiling, huh?" She says with a laugh, and I look up at the ceiling, only to be met with the wooden ceiling panels just centimeters from my eyes.

I roll my eyes and start walking to the door. "Laugh away."

"Oh, I will!" She says, and when I look back at her, she gives me a thumbs up. I give her my best hurt look before leaving the room and heading back to the Jeep to get the rest of our stuff.

* * *

I walk back up to Katniss's room after putting our food in the kitchen. I close the door behind me and drop our overnight bags at the foot of the bed. Katniss is laying on the far side of the bed closest to where the wall meets the ceiling. I take a seat on the edge of the bed under the skylight and look over at her.

"I think it's going to rain soon," she says out of nowhere. I raise my eyebrows and smirk. "What? I'm just sayin'."

"What should we do?" I ask looking around the room.

Katniss rolls over to the nightstand and grabs a deck of card from the drawer. "We play cards and talk." She sits up cross-legged on the bed, and I copy her position across from her. "You know how to play War, right?"

"I can play War in my sleep." I smirk back as she deals out the cards evenly.

She hands me my stack of cards, and without another word, we both flip one card over. I flip an eight of clubs, and Katniss flips a nine of spades. "Come to momma!" Katniss cheers and takes my eight and her nine, placing them into her points pile.

"Don't jump the gun there, Katniss. The game just started!"

Katniss rolls her eyes and smiles while we place down our cards. They're both threes. At the same time, the both of us yell, "WAR!"

Katniss and I both place down three cards, and then a face up card. I have the higher card – a ten – so I laugh and take all of Katniss's cards along with mine. "Look at _all_ these cards!"

"_Don't jump the gun there, _Peeta." Katniss mocks in a deep voice to match mine.

We both continue on playing the game of War, with Katniss yelling at me while I cockily take her cards. After a while, the game becomes boring, so Katniss resorts to cheating and stealing my cards to "amp up the fun".

"What was going through your head when I said those things to you?" Katniss asks after a while, both of us laying on our stomaches. I start shuffling my cards nervously, I rest my head down on the comforter with a sigh. I feel Katniss's hand lift up my head, making me look at her. "I need to know."

I grab her hand and lightly kiss her finger. "Mainly, I was just really confused. I didn't know where you were coming from. I...thought of my mom when you pushed me. I just...it flashed before my eyes."

Katniss props herself up on her elbows, and the pain is evident in her eyes. "I don't know what overcame me. I'm really sorry. And I know there aren't enough sorries to make it better..."

"I'm not gonna lie, it was heartbreaking to hear you say and do all of that." I say truthfully. "But I'm getting over it. Okay? I'm just glad we're talking through this."

"You're just too good for me." She says while not meeting my eyes. "I thought if I hurt you... I thought you'd realize that you deserve better."

I bring her chin up to look at me and shake my head. "All I want is you."

"Sometimes I think you're completely insane."

"Okay, fine. I need water and some food, too. But mostly you." I say with a smirk, and Katniss shakes her head with a laugh.

"You know, after you left that night, Gale and Madge came up here and lectured me for twenty minutes about how you were the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I grin and wiggle my eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Apparently I smile more."

"Good. I like your smile." I say with shy grin. "When you get those dimples on your cheeks, and the corners of your eyes crinkle." Katniss looks down with a mix between a sad and happy smile on her face. "What's the matter, Katniss?"

She barely looks up and bites her lip. "No guy has ever said anything like that to me." She whispers so quietly that it could be mistaken for the wind. "Marvel always used to comment on my body. Never my smile, or eyes, or-"

"I like your eyes, too." I say softly, reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear. She looks all the way up, and I can see the painful happiness in her eyes. She's hurt, yet happy. "And your laugh. It's one of the greatest things to hear. Katniss, you really don't know how beautiful you are – inside and out."

Katniss stretches closer to me, and presses her lips to mine. It's quick and soft. "Thank you."

"I wasn't finished, y'know." I say and look into her eyes. "I like how stubborn you are, even though I hate it, too. But it makes you, _you... _so, I love it. And you care so much about Prim, it's amazing. _You're amazing._"

And then, Katniss starts to cry.

"Katniss, hey, those beautiful eyes shouldn't be crying." I whisper and grab her face gently, wiping away at her tears. She tries to hide her face, but I sit up and pull her with me. "Don't cry. You don't deserve to be crying."

After another minute or two, she collapses into my arms. Her sniffles are quiet, and I can feel her body tremble against my chest. It nearly breaks my heart to see her cry like this. She was neglected from all this love and now it has finally hit her. _It hit her hard._

"I think we've done enough crying in the last week. No more tears, okay?" I whisper softly into her ear.

Katniss gives a feeble attempt at a nod, and angrily rubs the tears from her eyes. "Sorry."

"No, _I'm _sorry."

She turns her body so she facing me and her brows are furrowed. "Why are _you_ sorry?" She asks with a raspy voice from crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you sooner." I say, my blue eyes staring into her beautiful grey.

"Don't apologize for something you had no control over."

Gently, I grab her face and stroke her cheeks with my thumbs. "You really don't see how amazing you are...And it makes me so angry that no one has ever told you. Katniss, you deserve the world, honestly."

"Yeah, well, I don't deserve you." She says, and we both lay down with our hands clasped together.

"You deserve more than me."

Katniss lets go of my hand and sits up on her knees. She leans down and captures my lips quickly. Her kiss is urgent yet soft, as if she is trying to convey how wrong I am. She's trying to show me what she feels. Our mouths part, and we deepen the kiss to a more slow, passionate pace. My hands rest on her hips, while her hands brace her weight on each of my shoulders.

And everything about this moment makes me love her more; her lips, her smell, the electricity I feel coursing through my body. _Everything._

She pulls away, and our breaths come out shallow and quick. Her hands smooth out against my chest, and her voice is scared and vulnerable.

"You make me feel loved. I've never really felt that."

Katniss should be loved every second of every day forever. She shouldn't have to go around feeling scared and foreign to this feeling – the feeling of love. I will do everything I can to make sure Katniss knows that I love her.

_She will be loved._

* * *

**a/n: AND THERE'S THE TITLE!**

**So, this chapter is kinda fluffy with a little bit of sadness. **

**Time skip next chapter!**

**And I hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Review, PM, do whatcha gotta do.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: Sorry for the long wait! But I'm finally over and done with exams and school. So, it's officially summer time!**

**My exams were a pain, but I passed all of them...Except I don't know about Pre-calculus yet, but it's cool.**

**To make up for the long wait, this chapter is extra long, and I'm sure you'll be happy with it.**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

_**3 months later...**_

Saturday mornings at the bakery have always been crazy. People coming in to meet others for coffee and cookies, or last minute cake orders for birthdays and weddings always seem to happen on Saturdays. Well, since I was young they did.

"Peeta," Katniss voice calls from the back, and my brow furrows when I detect a hint of apprehension in it. "Uh, you should come here..."

I give the store a quick look over, making sure no customers need anything before I go back there. Everyone seems to be fine, so I go around to the back work room, and Katniss looks panicked.

"Katni-"

"I'm sorry!" She says quickly, and I look over at what she's standing by, and I do a double take. "Where do you keep the damn fire extinguisher?"

I quickly run over to the ovens, and open them up, releasing a huge cloud of smoke. "Not again, Katniss!"

Luckily, nothing caught on fire. But now I'm left with three trays of charred cookies. In my frustration, I drop the pans onto the work counter with _clang_. We needed cookies today, and I specifically told Katniss to watch them. She's done this many times before, I'm not sure if she's just a terrible baker or easily distracted.

The fire alarm starts beeping loudly, and groan. Katniss bites on her lip and looks down at the ground. I leave the work room, and go out to the front.

"You guys aren't in any danger. Just some burnt cookies...Feel free to stay seated." I announce to the customers who look around in concern. A few of them cover the noses and mouths, then I realize that the smoke is piling into the front. "On second thought...for your safety, please step outside."

All of them get up and start filing out the door. I follow them out, and wait for the firemen when I hear sirens. Two firetrucks pull up, and two men get out. They're a little bigger, and maybe ten years older.

"There's no fire here...just some burnt cookies." I say while pushing myself up from the step. "Sorry you guys had to come all the way down here for that."

"You want us to check it out still?" One of them asks, and I shake my head. "Okay, well, just make sure to air the place out. Might wanna close down for the rest of the day."

I nod, and they go back to their trucks, but all I'm thinking about is the bill I'll be getting in the mail for this.

I look around to see most if not all of my customers have gotten in their cars and left. _Great_. I sigh and trudge up the steps back into the bakery. Most of the smoke has left the building, but the stench of burnt cookies lingers heavily.

"Look, Peeta...I'm sorry. I kinda messed up." I look up to see Katniss standing in the doorway to the back room with a frown. Again, I sigh and shake my head.

"It's okay, Katniss."

Katniss rolls her eyes and huffs. "It's not okay, you're just too nice to say anything about it." She says as I walk over to her. "It's like your birthday all over again!"

"_Shit," a whisper comes from the bakery after a crashing sound. I stand in the kitchen, knowing that voice anywhere. Figures, it would be Katniss since I woke up and she wasn't there. She stays here a few times throughout the week, but all we do is sleep. She keeps my nightmares away, and I keep hers away._

_As quietly as I can, I tiptoe down the stairs and peek into the backroom. Katniss stands at the center worktable with a whole bowl of batter spilled at her feet. Flour is streaking her face, and arms. Without even realizing it, I laugh out loud at the sight._

_She whips around, and her eyes widen when they land on me. "Peeta, this isn't funny!" She yells, and sighs staring at the mess at her feet. "I wanted to surprise you with your favourite cake...and I texted Ryan for the recipe...and I wanted to do something nice for your birthday-"_

"_Katniss, seeing you attempt to bake is the best birthday surprise ever." I say with a smirk while I laugh. "Seriously."_

"_Shut up!" She complains, and I look back at her to see the clear disappointment in her eyes. I stop laughing and walk over to her. Crouching down at the mess, I scoop up some chocolate batter with my finger and lick it off._

_Not bad..._

_I take another scoop and hold it up to Katniss when I stand up. "It's actually really good. Try it." _

_She shakes her head and looks away with anger and disappointment. "No, you're just saying that. It's terrible."_

_I grab her hand. "No, no. It's good. Best unbaked cake batter ever. Best birthday surprise ever." I say softly, and finally a small smile creeps onto her lips._

"_Really?" She asks with a hint of hopefulness._

"_Really."I say with a smile. And I mean it, too. The effort that she put in..it makes me feel good. Like I'm important. "So, were you trying to impress me?"_

_She laughs, but places her finger on my lips. I kiss it, and then place my finger on her lips, smearing the batter all over them. She licks the chocolate batter from her lips, and glares at me._

"_Peeta, it's not even that good! You are such a liar-"_

_I cut her off by pulling her into a kiss. Her hands rest on my chest and I can't help but smile into it. This girl makes me so indescribably happy, and I never want to lose her. Ever._

"_Happy Birthday," she says with a smile when we pull apart._

"What was so terrible about my birthday? It was the best one yet." I say back, and grab her hand as she turns to walk away. "Katniss, calm down. It's just burnt cookies. Plus, we have Saturday off now."

"Of course you find the bright side to this." She mutters and purses her lips.

I let go of her hand and raise an eyebrow at her. "What's that supposed to mean? Katniss, the world isn't ending. It's not that hard to find a bright side to this."

"Why can't you ever just get mad at me?" She asks sharply. "Why do you always make up excuses for me?"

"Because it's not a big deal, Katniss!" I say, and throw my hands up in exasperation. "You're turning this into something it's not."

Her grey eyes stare me down, and she crosses her arms over her chest with a scowl. I try not to pay attention to how nice her hair looks today in soft curls cascading down her shoulders. She's still beautiful even why she's annoying. But I keep my stare locked with hers, she can't glare me out of this one.

"But it is a big deal, Peeta! I've done this three times in the last few months, and every time you tell me it's okay. And I hate that!"

"Okay, so what you're saying is you want me to be mad at you for burning cookies?" I ask slowly, making sure I grasping the concept of this little argument. She nods, and I scoff. "Katniss, that's ridiculous."

"You're ridiculous." She says back.

I roll my eyes. "What are you? Five years old?"

She opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Why are you so distracted lately? I'm sure your not _that _bad at baking."

Katniss stares at me for a few moments, then she rolls her eyes and begins walking out the door. "Bye, Peeta."

"Katniss, where are you even going? I was just asking-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" The door slams behind her, and I stare at the door with immense confusion.

What the Hell even happened? Okay, so this went from me saying it was okay, to Katniss slamming the door and keeping things from me. What?

* * *

I pull into the driveway of Gale and Madge's house, and thankfully only Katniss and Madge's cars are in the driveway, not Gale's truck. If he saw that Katniss was upset, and me showing up to talk...yeah, he probably wouldn't be too happy. Even though we're past the point of hostility, he'd beat me in an instant if I hurt Katniss.

I knock on the screen door, and Madge comes into view. "Hey, Peeta!"

"Hi, Madge. Um, is Katniss home...?"

Madge nods and gives me a knowing look. We've talked about Katniss and her moods before. "Yeah. She's in her room in the basement."

She opens the door and points in the direction of the kitchen. "Just head down the hall to the kitchen, and you'll see them just before the kitchen."

I smile and take off my shoes. "Thanks, Madge."

"Good luck down there!" She says with a laugh and walks off in the opposite direction.

I follow Madge's directions, and I make my way down the stairs into a large basement. It's dim, but there are string lights on the walls. In the five months we've been dating, I've never been down here.

In the corner there's a bed, and Katniss sits indian style on it with her back against the wall and a book in her hands. Something just above her bed catches my eye. There hanging on her wall is the painting I gave her for her birthday back in May. Happiness swells inside of me, thinking about how she liked it so much as to hang it on her wall.

I notice that Katniss still hasn't acknowledged my presence, so I clear my throat, and her eyes flick up to me, then return to the page of her book. I walk over and take a seat on the edge of her bed with a sigh.

"Want to talk about what that was at the bakery?"

She doesn't even react to me.

"Katniss, seriously. What the Hell went on?" I sit there and wait for an answer, but all she does is turn a page in return. "What did I do? Will you at least talk to me?"

"Hi." She doesn't even look up from the book, and my frustration rises.

"Okay, fine. How about you tell me when you want to talk?" I say as I get up and start walking toward the stairs. Before I go up, I turn around and say, "_Bye_?"

She doesn't reply and I shake my head. _Unbelievable._

* * *

I knock on the door of the two story house, and I already hear the excited squeals from the other side. The door swings open to reveal Laura and a bouncing Dani behind her. Just after my little whatever-that-was with Katniss, Laura called and asked if I could come watch Dani for a few hours this evening while her and Taftan go out.

"Peeta, thank you so much!" She says and pulls me inside. "If you couldn't babysit we would've had to ask Ryan, and you can just imagine that."

"Hey, it's no problem. And yeah, Ryan would be a disaster." I say with a laugh as I look down to see Dani pulling on my jeans. I bend down and she squeals with joy as I pick her up. "Hey, Dani-bo-Bani!"

"Unca Peeta!" She yells happily, but her face drops when she looks behind me. "Where's Kitty?"

_Kitty. _Dani decided that Katniss sounds like Kitty, therefore naming her Kitty a month back.

Laura meets my eyes while she's putting on her shoes, and gives me a questioning look too. I shrug, and look back at Dani. "Oh, she's super busy today, Kiddo. Next time Kitty will come, okay?"

"Pwomise?" She mumbles with sadness in her voice. I nod and smile.

"Promise."

Taftan comes down the stairs, and smiles once he sees me. He walks over and gives my shoulder a pat. "Hey, Peet! Thanks so much for watching her. It, um, means a lot."

I smile and shake my head, meaning it was no problem. Mainly, I'm just happy that Taftan and I are on way better terms. Over the last few months, he and Laura always had barbeques and invited Me, Katniss, Ryan and Emily. I'm relieved Taftan and I are past that awkward stage, and now we're starting to feel like brothers again. Even though he still likes our mother much more than Ryan and I, we've managed to not worry about that, not to let it get in the way of our bond.

"Okay, we'll be home by one in the morning. Is that cool?" Taftan asks as he fixes his button up.

I nod. "Yeah, that's cool. You guys enjoy yourselves!"

Laura and Taftan say bye to Dani and give her a quick kiss, then they give me a wave as they slip out the door. After I set Dani down, she's dragging me up the stairs to her room to show me her new princess collection. I follow her into her bright yellow room, and she jumps onto her bed with a princess canopy over it.

"Unca, look at my new Princess doll!" She holds up a doll that looks a lot like Snow White. I smile, glad that my brother decided to introduce Dani to the Disney classics. "Isn't she pretty?"

"So pretty." I say, and look around the room. "Have you seen the movie with that princess?"

Her eyes widen almost comically, and she shakes her head. "Can we watch it, Unca Peeta!"

I smile and nod. I go over to her closet and grab the small TV and DVD player that they keep in there. After setting them up by her bed, I go over to her bookshelf hoping to find Snow White. And thankfully, it's there – still wrapped in the packaging plastic.

I turn off the lights as the movie begins, and then the Magic Mirror tells the Queen that Snow White is the fairest of them all. Dani squeals in excitement every time Snow White is even mentioned, but soon she quiets down to watch. I lay on a bed of pillows on the ground, and soon enough Dani crawls off her bed and lays down beside me.

"She's mean." Dani says in awe when the Queen orders the Huntsman to lure Snow White into the woods. I smile at Dani, and suddenly my phone _dings_ from my hoodie pocket.

Trying not to disturb Dani, I slowly grab my phone. I swipe my thumb across the screen and my messages open to one from Katniss.

_You're not home...should I wait here, or are you going to be a while?_

I sigh and roll my eyes. _Now_ she wants to talk. I type a short reply, _Busy atm._

Under the blue bubble, it shows that she read it right away, and she wastes no time in replying. That's a first. Usually she reads it and takes while to answer.

My phone dings again: _Oh. What are you doing?_

My phone makes the type-writer noise as my thumbs tap the screen's keys. _Babysitting Dani._ I hit send, but I quickly add another message, _Look, I'll talk to you another time. K?_

_Peeta, I'm sorry._

I read the text, but I don't reply. For the first time I don't say it's okay. She had no right to argue with me at the bakery, _and then_ not talk to me when I asked her what was going on.

"Unca Peeta, what are they?" Dani gasps and points to the screen. I laugh when the seven dwarves start singing the famous "Heigh-ho" song.

"They're the seven dwarves."

She barely nods, too engrossed in the movie to even acknowledge what I said. And to be fair, I'm barely paying attention to the movie. I keep staring at the texts between Katniss and me. With a sigh, I put my phone on silent and stuff it back into my pocket.

"Does she marry one of the dwarves, Unca Peeta?" Dani asks with her eyes still glued to the screen. "Isn't there a pwince?"

I laugh at her young hopeless romantic side, and pull her close to me as we watch the movie. "You'll have to wait and see, Dani. I can't spoil it!"

Dani's blue eyes glare at me in an attempt to make me cave, but her glare is nothing compared to Katniss'. I return to watching the very morbid fairytale – good thing kids can't pick up on that part – but then the doorbell rings.

I turn to Dani. "I'm going to go answer the door. You keep watching the movie, okay?"

Dani barely nods, and I get up. I walk down the stairs and flick on the hallway light before unlocking the door. When I open the door, I'm very surprised to see Katniss on the other side. Her hair is still in the soft curls that I love, and she's wearing her grey jeans...that I love just as much. She's holding two blue Slurpee cups and a box of Hot Tamales. I open the screen door, and she still stands there.

"Look, I'm sorry." Katniss breathes out. She hands me a Slurpee and the box of Hot Tamales. I look in the cup, and see it's a Pepsi slurpee. _My favourite drink and candy_. "I brought something for Dani, too." She pulls out a small chocolate bar and gives it to me.

She breathes out and takes a step back, so I say, "Want to hang around for a bit?"

"Do you want me around?" She asks quietly and bites her lip.

I sigh and nod my head. "Katniss, I always want you around."

Katniss attempts a smile and she walks in. I lock the door behind her, and when she's done taking off her shoes, I lead her up the stairs to Dani's room. I pause by her door and motion for Katniss to go first. Dani's going to flip out.

"Snow White, huh?" Katniss says and leans against the doorframe. I can't see Dani from where I'm standing, but I do hear her excited cry.

"Kitty!" She yells and then Katniss bends down as Dani's small arms wrap around her. A smile grows on my face as I watch Katniss interact with my niece. She's naturally good with kids, and it makes my heart beat a little faster. Thinking about it, Katniss would be a great mother one day.

"Don't eat it too fast, okay?" I snap out of my thoughts to see Dani run off back to her spot with the chocolate Katniss brought her.

* * *

I quietly close the door after tucking Dani into bed. She was tuckered out, so right after the movie had ended her eyes closed. I make my way downstairs and walk into the living room to find Katniss half asleep, she lets out a yawn and I go over to her.

"Katniss, go home and get some sleep," I say while pulling her up and taking a glance at the cable clock above the TV. "It's past midnight."

She just shakes her head ad pulls me back down to the couch with her and we lounge there for a while. Katniss' breathing starts to slow down so I'm sure she's asleep by now. My own eyes start close, as I listen to her soft breathing, but then the front door opens. Laura and Taftan walk into the living room, and their faces are flushed. _They've had a few drinks..._

"Hey, Peet. Thanks for watching, Dani." Taftan says, and then motions to a sleeping Katniss. "I see you had some company."

"Yeah, she came by. Hope that was okay?" I say, and judging by the wink that both Taftan and Laura give me, it was okay.

Laura laughs. "Dani loves her, so I'm sure she's all tired out?"

"She's out like a light." I look over at Katniss, then back at Taftan and Laura. "Is it okay if I just my Jeep in the driveway tomorrow? I'll just take Katniss's car."

Taftan nods. "Yeah sure, man. Well, thanks again. I'll maybe see you tomorrow?"

I smile and get up from the couch. Carefully, I pick up Katniss and walk over to the front. Laura hands me Katniss' shoes and bag, and I slip on my shoes. "I'll see you guys later."

They both thank me again and say goodbye as I make my way out to Katniss's car, gently putting her in the passenger seat. She wakes briefly, but her eyes close right after.

* * *

When I pull up to the bakery, I get out and go to open Katniss's door, but it opens before I get there. Katniss lazily steps out and I give her a confused look.

"I woke up halfway through the car ride."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask as I unlock the back door and walk up the stairs to living space.

When I look behind me, I see that she has a small grin on her face. "I liked listening to you sing."

We walk into my bedroom, and exhaustion hits me like a tidal wave. I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for days. But I feel a hand on my arm, and I spin around to face Katniss.

She looks down nervously when I meet her eyes. "I need to explain something...and I'll chicken out if it waits 'til later."

Now she wants to talk at one in the morning, too...

"Okay, what is it?" I relent with a sigh.

"Okay, well..." she breathes in and looks up at me. Her grey eyes are fleeting, but they always manage to lock back onto my eyes. "I was so distracted because of this feeling towards you...I wanted you to get mad because I thought it would go away, but it didn't. And I was scared. But you're so damn perfect it drives me crazy...and I love it. I love the way your hair falls across your forehead, and your cute smile, and your incredibly blue eyes."

Her hands find my face, and her fingers trace my jaw. "I love the way you make me smile and laugh, and I love how angry you make me. And I'm just going on...but what I'm trying to say..."

My heart is beating in my chest, and a smile threatens to form on my lips as a scared smile tugs at Katniss'.

"Peeta, I love you." She says softly, and looks down. "I'm so scared, but I do. _I love you._"

She said it back. Katniss _loves _me.

I gently cup her face and lift her lips to mine. We both immediately deepen the kiss to a passionate one. Katniss' hands run through my hair, and my hands slide up her shirt. We stumble over to my bed, and she falls back on it. A look is shared between us, and Katniss every so slightly nods with a smile.

"I love you," I whisper before claiming her lips with mine.

* * *

I woke up this morning after the greatest time of my life. Katniss told me she loved me, and we shared our _first night_ together. It wasn't perfect of course, we laughed and nervously watched each other, but that's what made it all the more perfect to me.

Dad's running the bakery right now. I think when I came down to start the prep work for today's rush, he detected – with his fatherly instincts – that I needed a day off with Katniss. Even Ryan gave me a certain look when he walked into the bakery this morning after Dad asked him to come in.

It's only nine in the morning, so Katniss isn't awake yet. Upon waiting for her to wake up, I'm enjoying the early morning sun under the leafy tree in the backyard with a sketchpad and a bowl of grapes. Every time I try to focus on drawing something, her smile pops into my head. Along with her wavy hair and tan skin, and her beautiful, steely grey eyes.

I pop a grape into my mouth, then a small cough comes from in front of me. When I look up, I'm looking at the live form of my thoughts. Except her hair is pulled into one of those messy buns, but other than that, her eyes are still just as beautiful and captivating, and her tan skin looks so smooth against her white shirt.

"Hey," I say with a huge smile gracing my lips. A pink blush tints her cheeks, and she takes a seat next to me against the tree.

"Good morning." She says with her voice still thick with sleep, and I _love_ it. I love the sound of her voice first thing in the morning, and I love waking up to her in the morning.

I shift my body so I can look at her, and the blush still hasn't left. "Sleep well?"

"You could say that." She says, and her first smile this morning stretches across her face. "You?"

"Mine was great."

She gives a quiet laugh and shakes her head. I smile and turn my attention back to the sketchpad in front of me. My hands are immediately tracing the outline of her face.

"How do you do that?" I look up at Katniss, and she stares at me with clear perplex. "You draw so well..."

"Here," I hand her my pencil, and she takes it in her hands. I put my hand over top of hers and guide the pencil along the page. "You have to be gentle, and you've got to know what your drawing."

I turn my head to look at her, and her grey eyes are already looking at me. A sense of giddiness comes over. I've finally got the girl of my dreams.

"Feed me a grape, peasant."

I chuckle and let go of her hand, turning to the bowl of grapes. I grab a handful, and when I turn back to her, I hold up a grape to her lips. She smirks and eats the grape.

"Want some real breakfast?" I ask and stand up, abandoning my sketchpad. I hold out my hand to pull Katniss up. "Eggs and bacon?"

"I love bacon."

I chuckle and throw my arm over her shoulders as we walk back to the bakery backdoor. We walk past Ryan in the back, and he smirks at us. Katniss blushes as I lead her up the stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a pan and put it over the stove to heat up. Katniss leans against the counter with a distracted smile.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I ask with a smirk when she snaps out of her daze.

Her cheeks flare up again, but she says, "You."

I'm taken aback by her forwardness, but it makes me smile knowing that she's thinking about me _and_ she's comfortable voicing her thoughts now.

"Katniss?" I ask, and she raises an eyebrow indicating that she's listening. "Move in with me?"

"What?" She asks with shock clear on her face.

"Move in with me. You're here half of the time, plus you work at the bakery. You don't wanna be stuck in Gale and Madge's basement forever...And I like having you here." I admit the last person bashfully and look away.

I hear her chuckle right by me, so I look up and she's standing in front of me now. "What was that last part?"

I roll my eyes, but a smile forms on my lips. "I like having you here. The place isn't so empty, and I love waking up to you in the morning...Everything's just better when you're around."

She reaches up and brushes my hair off my forehead. "Okay. One condition, no two, actually."

"Picky, picky." I tease, and she hits my arm. "What are they?"

"One, you have to keep your smelly gym shoes away from me." She says with a serious face, but breaks into a grin. "And you have to make me your famous Kraft Dinner. You even promised it would be before we get married."

_Oh yeah..._That night of the day I got out of the hospital, and she thought I was sleeping when I said "before we're married" after she whispered something about me making her my famous Kraft Dinner.

"Are you saying you want to marry me?" I ask with a sly grin.

Katniss rolls her eyes, but doesn't answer. "So, are you going to agree to my two conditions?"

"Yeah, I guess." I nod with a smile.

"Good." We stand there in silence for a few moments, then she looks up at me. "I really meant it. What I said last night." She whispers quietly.

I smile. "What did you say?"

Katniss rolls her eyes, but bites her lip nervously. It's so cute how nervous she gets over this. "I love you."

"Music to my ears." I say with a laugh.

Katniss scowls and shakes her head. "Great, now you're gonna bug me about it."

I shake my head and pull her closer. I lean down close to her ear and whisper, "I love you."

* * *

**A/n: Fluff. Fluff everywhere.**

**Okay, so I hope this long, fluffy chapter made up for the wait!**

**Thank you again to everyone who has read this story. You all make me so happy, and thank you for the support and kind words! 302 followers and almost 400 reviews is more than I could ever imagine. I know I rarely reply to your reviews, but there are so many of you, and I just want you all to know that I seriously appreciate your kind words, criticism, and just overall any review. Thank you so much!**

**It's summer time, so I'll see you all soon with my next update!**


	23. Chapter 23: It's Kind Of A Forever Thing

**A/n: Hey guys!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

_**Time skip (few months)...**_

I hear their chatter from the kitchen, and I know I'm an awful friend for leaving them. Peeta had the _great_ idea of inviting all of our friends over for a dinner-get-together thing, plus Prim. But something came over me as I watched Peeta talk animatedly with Gale and Finnick. He's so different and special, and I'm just me. What if one day he gets tired of me? What if I'm no longer what he wants?

It seems silly of me to think about it. I never thought I'd see the day where I had these sorts of insecurities over a guy. Maybe since me and Peeta's have been dating for over eight months, I think that he'll soon realize that I have nothing interesting to offer him. Because slowly I'll start fading away from the girl he fell in love with when my age starts tacking off my supposed "beauty".

I'm starting to realize this is because I love him and I don't want to lose whatever we have. I'm scared to lose everything that I was _too scared_ to gain in the first place. Maybe Peeta will start to see me for who I really am. Boring. Snide. Cynical. Broken.

"Hey, why are you in here?" I look up from my spot on the edge of _our _bed, and I see Peeta in all his perfect glory standing at the door. I go to make up some lie, but I find that I can't come up with one. I told Madge that I had to go pee, but she's surely caught on that I was lying by now. "Katniss, what's up?" He asks softly and closes the door behind him.

He crouches in front of me at the edge of the bed, and I look away from his amazingly blue eyes. "It's nothing," I say quietly and I don't even believe myself when I say it.

"Tell me what you're thinking? Please?" He takes my hand and presses a light kiss to it, making a shiver run up my body.

"I'm scared you'll wake up one day, and realize this is all I'm ever going to be. I'm scared you'll realize how much more you deserve...and I'm scared that after time I won't be enough. _I'm_ _scared_." I admit weakly, and I keep my eyes trained on the grain of the hardwood floor.

I hear him sigh, and then his hand soft turns my head to look at him. His blue eyes still shine, and it makes my stomach twist. "Don't think like that, okay? I love who you are, and I will never tire of you. Katniss, you're just something I can't shake. I love you so much it's unbelievable. Ever since I laid eyes on you."

Despite my doubts, Peeta makes my lips quirk up into a small smile. "Stay with me?"

"Always," he says with a sweet smile, standing up. "C'mon, dinner's ready."

He gives my hand a quick squeeze before we enter the kitchen. I see spaghetti noodles and meat sauce boiling over the stove, and my stomach grumbles for the delicious food. Peeta has a magical way of making everything taste delicious.

"Go sit down, I'm bringing it out." Peeta says while shooing me away. "I can't risk you eating it all before I'm able to serve it."

He winks at me, and I roll my eyes and walk into the dining room. Madge, Annie and Prim eye me curiously. I ignore their looks and take a seat next to the empty chair where Peeta will sit.

Gale and Finnick come into the dining room talking rapidly over some basketball game that they had just been watching in the next room. The two of them met a month or two ago, and their love for different basketball teams drew them into arguments which lead to them becoming friends. When Peeta, Gale and Finnick are together they can nearly talk and argue for hours, it seems.

"Peeta, get your ass in here, I'm fucking starved!" Finnick shouts as he plops down in between Annie and Madge, while Gale sits at the end of the table. Prim's at the other end closest to me.

"Catnip, you wanna tell Finnick that the Heat are a way better team than the Clippers?" Gale asks while making wild gestures at Finnick.

I shake my head and give him a helpless look. "Gale, you're talking to a Clippers fan. Forget about that?"

Gale curses under his breath. "Shit. I forgot that. You guys have terrible taste in teams!"

Finnick sits smugly in his chair and reaches across the table to high five me. The chatter starts back up – Gale and Finnick talking about basketball again, Prim and Annie talking about medical stuff, and then Madge grins at me.

"We're doing our Christmas movie marathon tomorrow, right?"

I nod and smile. Every year since we were younger, a few days before Christmas we get a bunch of Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate. It's been an ongoing tradition that we've started to love more and more.

"Of course. December 22nd?" I ask.

Madge smiles, but before she can answer, the room falls quiet and I hear a few footsteps behind me. Madge holds back a big smile, and everyone else looks slightly shocked. I roll my eyes, but don't turn around to look at Peeta.

"Peeta, you're too loud. I know you're there."

I hear his throat clear, so with a sigh I turn in my chair, only to see him right there beside me. Kneeling down on one knee. My heart beats wildly against my chest as my eyes lock with his. The room is dead silent as I dare myself to look down at his hands.

A dark blue square box is resting in his shaky hand, and I feel a small gasp escape me.

He's...proposing to me.

"Katniss, please bear with me for these next few minutes," he says in a shaky voice, much different from his confident tone. "I know we're somewhat young, and we've only been together for under a year, but we're right. We're right for each other. You're the one for me, I know it. We have a connection and love that is so strong, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

I'm too stunned to look away from his intense, glassy gaze. "I'll never get tired of you, I'll never wake up wanting something better because your as best it gets. You're stubborn and I love that. I want your stubbornness to be with me forever, I want _you _with me forever. I wanna be with you when we're both old and wrinkly, and when I'm blind I'll let the beauty of your voice carry me on. Katniss, I don't care about what you'll look like in ten, twenty, thirty years from now because you'll still be every bit as beautiful to me. I love you."

"You're the one I want to be with the rest of my life. You're my always. Katniss Everdeen, will you make me your always and marry me?" He opens the box in his hands, and reveals a ring.

It's silver band wraps around a bigger diamond in the middle with a small diamond on each side of it. It's not flashy, but just as elegant as any fancy ring. It's completely perfect, and I feel my trembling hand cover my mouth.

I'm so shocked and overwhelmed that I have no idea how to react. A tear slips my eye and I stare at him with wide eyes for a few seconds. His eyes are more glassy than before, and I know he's holding back his tears. Peeta is the more emotional out of the two of us – well, he just shows his more than I do.

Do I want to spend my life with the man who's changed my view on almost everything? Do I want to marry the guy who I love? _Yes,_ a voice says inside my head, and in my heart I know that's my answer. Peeta has only managed to make my life better since I met him. He gets along with my family, he's shown me that he's serious about us, and he's shown me how to open my heart up. I know he gets on my nerves and I get on his, but it's because we care. And I'm not too sure it would be normal if we never fought.

Peeta Mellark...the man I want to marry.

My old self would scoff at the thoughts in my head, at the thoughts of giving yourself to someone forever. At my somewhat sappiness. But that was before Peeta changed everything. That was before I fell in love with him.

We don't have to get married this instant, and I know Peeta won't rush me into throwing a huge wedding right away. Hell, I'm sure he'd give me years and years until I said I was ready. Peeta understands me, and that makes me even more clear on my answer. I want Peeta to be my always.

"Yes," I choke out, my words coming out thick. "I'll marry you."

Peeta's eyes light up and he opens his mouth a few times before a smile takes over his beautiful face. "It-it doesn't have to be right away. Whenever you're ready." He rambles out quickly and slides the ring on my fourth finger.

The weight of it on my finger is quickly forgotten when he brings my lips to his. The kiss is quick and passionate, but not too passionate in front of our friends. _Holy shit, he did it in front of our friends. _He pulls away, and I open my eyes to see his blue ones shining with happiness that a smile tugs at my lips.

"Help me in the kitchen?" He asks in a whisper while the whole table erupts in cheers. I nod, and chance a glance at the table. They're all clapping; Madge and Prim are crying tears of joy, Annie and Finnick are grinning like maniacs, and even Gale looks at me with a smile. He gives me a wink and mouths, _congrats._ An easy feeling settles in me knowing my protective best friend is okay with this.

I get up and follow Peeta into the kitchen. He turns to face me, and his face breaks out in the biggest smile I've ever seen. He's so giddy that a laugh escapes me.

"Always," I say quietly as he places his hands on my hips.

He nods, and a silly grin appears on his face. "It's kind of a forever thing."

I press my lips against his, and he responds quickly by deepening it. I want to deepen it even more, but our friends are in the next room waiting for dinner, so I pull away from him.

"Dinner?" I ask with a grin, and he nods quickly. I watch as he grabs a bowl with spaghetti and grabs another will the meat sauce. "Need help?"

He looks up with his hair falling over his forehead, and a goofy smile lights up his face again. "No, you just stand there and look beautiful."

A blush darkens my cheeks as I follow him out of the kitchen. Everyone's eyes follow us as we enter, and I feel anxious under their watch. Peeta sets the bowls down in the middle and he takes his seat next to me with the smile never leaving his face.

"Dammit," Finnick blurts out with an exasperated sigh. "Is anyone going to talk about what just happened five minutes ago, or are we just going to sit here and watch them?"

Prim is the first one to move. She squeals and gets up, running over to me and Peeta. She squeezes us into a hug, and says, "I'm so so so happy for you two!" She grabs my hand and examines the ring with bright eyes. "That ring is _so_ beautiful!"

Then Madge and Annie repeat Prim's actions and marvel over how romantic Peeta is, and how perfect the ring is.

"Katniss, this is just so _you_," Madge says while holding up my hand with the ring. I offer a smile – I'm not too caught up in the ring, though it's beautiful, but I'm more caught up in the fact that I'm engaged to Peeta.

I look over to see Peeta share a handshake with Gale, and my heart suddenly swells as I watch him. He's so perfect in every way, well, to me.

"Can we eat now?" Peeta announces while turning away from Gale and Finnick. Finnick eagerly nods and jumps back to his seat.

"I'm happy for you guys and all, but I'm seriously hungry," Finnick says while scooping the pasta and sauce on his plate. "Now Peet, I better be your best man or we have a fucking problem."

Annie slaps his arm and glares at him. "Finnick, watch your language!"

Peeta laughs and grabs my hand under the table. "Sure, Finn. Lets just wait 'til it actually happens before we start talking about it."

Finnick nods with a smirk, accepting the answer. Madge holds up her drink, and clears her throat. "Congratulations to Peeta and Katniss on their engagement. Cheers!"

We all clank our drinks together, and when I look over at Peeta, I can't fight the smile that makes its way on my lips again.

* * *

I sit up in bed while I stare at the ring on my finger. It feels so surreal to me. Everything about this night feels so surreal, and I still can't get over what happened.

"My God," Peeta murmurs from the doorway. He's in his plaid pyjama pants with no shirt, holding a toothbrush in his hand. "I just...you're so perfect. And I can't believe your my _fiancée__."_

"Are we crazy?" I ask quietly while looking down at the ring again. Peeta pauses mid-brush and a grin takes over his face as he holds up his finger. I hear him walk down the hallway to the bathroom, and a minute later he's climbing onto the bed.

"Maybe a little," he says with a smirk. "As long as we're crazy together, though."

His cheesiness is so cute that I laugh and look down at my ring finger again. "We don't have to get married next month, do we? I want to marry you, but not that soon...I'm sorry, that sounds dumb-"

"Katniss, that sounds perfectly fine. We'll plan a wedding when you're ready – whether that be next year, or in two years. Whenever you want, okay?"

"Okay," I breathe out. Peeta gives me his boyish grin and flops down on his stomach. I see his tattoo – the one over the scar his mother caused – and I lightly trace it with my fingers. He rolls over onto his back to look up at me. "I want to see the other one." I say motioning to where his pants settle on his hips.

I remember the first time I ever saw that tattoo. It was the day I told Peeta that I loved him, and we spent the night together. After when we were laying in bed, he told me about it.

Peeta pulls down the elastic of his pants – just a little bit, so that his hip bone is visible. It's his smallest tattoo – a bird flying off with broken chains. He told me he got it the day he moved and got away from his mother on his 18thbirthday.

There's one more, a small cross on the side of his body under his arm. It's about half the size of my pinky. He said he got it because he believes in a higher power, like God, bringing people together and making certain things happen.

"Katniss, you really want to marry me?" He asks quietly, almost like this is a dream and he's going to wake up any moment. "Real, or not real?"

I take a moment to look at him. From his blue eyes, to his long, blonde eyelashes, to his square jaw. A sentimental moment washes over me, and I brush the hair from his forehead.

"Yes," I say as I lean down to press a kiss to his jaw. "Real, Peeta."

"I went over to your parents' house two nights ago. I asked your father for his permission to marry you." Peeta says while sitting up and a sheepish look passes across his face.

"_You did_?" I ask incredulously. My father's approval means so much to me, and he did it for _me._ "Thank you," I whisper.

"I love you," he says with his 100 mega-watt smile.

"I guess I love you, too."

He huffs good-naturedly, and I lightly kiss his nose. He pulls me in closer and we kiss. I have a feeling this is what we'll be doing all night...

* * *

**Peeta POV**

"Peeta, you're such a cheesy romantic!" Ryan shouts from his spot next to Prim as he watches the video Madge took while I proposed to Katniss.

Just a few days after our engagement, we decided to have our families meet before Christmas. They all came over to mine and Katniss' house. My mother isn't here – I didn't even invite her. So, it's just Jack, April, Prim, and Dad, Ryan, Emily, Taftan, Laura and a sleeping Dani.

They're all getting along great; Prim and Ryan enjoy each other's humour, Laura and April are discussing recipes, and Emily and Katniss are talking about kick boxing.

"You're growing up, my boy." Dad says and pats me on the back while we sit at the table and talk with Taftan and Jack. "Did he ask you for permission, Jack?"

Jack laughs and nods while motioning to me. "He showed up at my house last week – at around eleven at night."

"I had to make sure Katniss was sleeping!" I defend.

"What about me?" I turn around in my chair to see Katniss standing there with a smirk.

"I was just saying how _amazing_ you are," I say back with a grin. "And you really are-"

A gasp comes from behind Katniss and she turns around to reveal little Dani. "Kitty!"

Katniss bends down and picks Dani up in her arms. "Well, hello!"

Dani smiles and notices Katniss' engagement ring. "Kitty, what's that? It's pretty!" Katniss grins, and I get up. I walk over and Dani notices me with a squeal. "Unca Peeta, what's that?" She asks me pointing at the ring.

I lean close to Dani and whisper, "I made Kitty my princess."

"_Your _princess?" She asks with disbelief, her eyes wide and alert.

"Yeah. Now I'm her prince and she's my princess. And guess what?" I say with a real smile tugging at my lips. "We're going to get _married_."

"Momma, momma!" Dani cries with happiness, and Laura comes over. "Kitty and Unca Peeta are gonna get married!"

Laura nods and takes Dani from Katniss. I grab Katniss' hand and pull her into the kitchen away from everyone. She smiles up at me, and everything is going to be okay.

We may be in our twenties, we may have been only dating for a little under a year, we may be scared – but that's okay. We have each other. We have each other to lean on, and I'll never stop loving her. I smile at her and cup her face in my hand. Her eyes are so full of emotion – something I rarely see from her. And it gives me all the confidence I need. We are going to make it.

"You're my princess," I whisper against her lips as I lean down. "Always."

* * *

**a/n: Flufffffffffff. It's all over the place. EVERYWHERE!**

**I hope it wasn't too rushed...**

**Okay, so sadly, I think this story will be ending by the 30****th**** chapter. I know I'm sad to let this one go, too. It was my first Everlark story, and it's been so successful. But I don't want to write a sequel because it doesn't fit. I don't want to drag on this story with a sequel that won't have a plot as good as this one.**

**BUT, I will start a new Everlark story after this one. I have a few ideas in my head, but one is sticking out the most. Next chapter I'll post a quick sneak peek/summary of the new Everlark story to see if you'll like it. If you have an plot suggestions, feel free to PM me!**

**PM or review!**


End file.
